The Power Within
by The Green Seer
Summary: With a Shoku chosen,the four warriors are ready for the next level.They each must go on a quest to unlock their true powers but things turn for the worst as old enemies come back from the depths of history.
1. A Hard Training

**Announcement: **

**After re-reading this story I've come to the conclusion that it royally sucks! That's the reason why I'll be re-editing it, not re-write, just re-edit! Some things will be the same (things that I consider good, obviously) but other things will go in the trash. The first two-three chapters aren't that changed. But I did fixed some things like grammar (there were a LOT of mistakes) and made some scenes more believable (why the hell didn't somebody tell me how awful they were?).**

**The fourth chapter it's quite re-written, there! I just HAD to delete the horrific **_**things**_** that I wrote so long ago. I honestly can't believe how much my writing changed in a year or two. The most noticeable difference is that I got rid of the first person point of view. And I have to tell you IT WAS THE HARDEST THING I DID! And I have three more chapters of pure terror before going back to the third person.**

**Someone up there wants to see me miserable!**

**Enjoy! T_T**

**A Hard Training**

It has been a long day full of training at the Xiaolin Temple for the young dragons. Now three of them were standing under their favorite tree in the garden thinking at the last few days and the exhausting training master Fung was giving them with no apparent reason.

"Ow! If I were new around, I would think this is worse than the military school!" muttered a petite Japanese girl and the dragon of fire rubbing her sore shoulders.

"You are mostly right, Kimiko. Master Fung is surely pushing us to our borders lately!" Kimiko glanced shortly at the young bald boy and added in a calm voice as it was something normal for them. "Maybe you mean limits, Omi!"

"We're not the only ones, fellows! I really don't wanna know what kinda' training Master Fung gives Rai. Poor guy felt in his bed last night like a bag of potatoes."

Kimiko smiled amused before turning her attention to a bird flying near the fountain. Her fellow monks followed her gaze until their eyes rested upon the blue feathered animal and they were lost in their own thoughts.

_I still don't understand. Why choose Raimundo over me? ME!…I'm the most powerful, I should have been chosen….Well, now I shouldn't cry over spread milk so I'm just going to help my friend with his new responsibility. Yes! He will very much need my advice!_ Omi grinned innocently as he began formulating scenarios in his mind of how his ingenious ideas would save the team along with proving to Master Fung of his worth and leadership skills.

Kimiko on the other hand smiled fondly thinking how much her best friend managed to achieve. _I lived to see Rai as a leader! That was so unexpected yet…I'm so proud of him! He really changed and I think I like him more like this. He's a lot more mature…and it makes him so much more charming and … wow girl since when did you think like this 'bout him? He can be sweet okay but why do I care? We're friends…aren't we?_

As his deep blue eyes watched the bird scoop some water in its beak, Clay couldn't help but frown slightly. _The last days were pure nightmares. I really think Master Fung is hiding something from us but it can't be that bad. We've been through a lot of worse things, we can handle it. Maybe we should ask him._

"Hey guys. How was your day?"

As the voice penetrated their musings, the three Wudai warriors snapped their heads toward the brunet walking toward them. Once he reached them he plopped down beside them, with a small wince Clay noticed.

Like usual, Omi jumped up and answered in a cheerful tone. "Not bad Raimundo. I am training hard as always to become the most powerful warrior ever, even if I'm already very powerful!" Everybody rolled their eyes at this already known comment and the conversation continued.

"Ya know, we should ask Master Fung why is he forcing us so much! I mean no wu activated lately or an evil being trying to take over the world. At least he could give us a break day, right?"

"I agree with Clay! We should tell him what we think." Kimiko gave Clay a _'thanks god I'm not the only_ _one'_ smilethen turned to see the other's reaction.

"But we arewarriors, we must be prepared in every second…" Omi stopped looking thoughtful for a second before adding in a lower voice. "…still, I won't mind a break either!"

"Guys, Fung dude knows what his doing. He will tell us when we are ready." Seeing the blank looks his friends were giving him he sighed. "All right, I hate this as much as you do but I suppose we can talk to him about this right?"

"That will do, partner!"

Just then a green lizard crawled to them holding an old scroll. "Party's over kids, we've got a hot one!" Dojo opened the scroll revealing a man holding a stone to his eye and seeing some strange objects all around him. "It's the Diamond Eye. It gives the user the possibility to see other shen-gong-wu even not activated!"

"Isn't the same as the Falcon's Eye?" asked the dragon of fire.

Dojo placed a clawed finger on his chin and slowly began stroking his goatee with it. "Well…the Falcon's eye can see through solid objects and also activated wu, but that's all…Why are you looking at me like that? After defeating Wuya, Dashi had a lot of free time."

"Okay gang let's go change and meet here in ten."

After several minutes they were all back in the garden with a 40 feet Dojo. Clay and Omi were wearing their normal clothes, Raimundo a red hoodie with white stripes at the end of the sleeves, blue jeans and white shoes and of course, the medallion and Kimiko a green sleeveless shirt, short grey jeans, knee high black boots and red elbow long fingerless gloves. Her hair was a red like fire tied in two low pigtails that fell over her shoulders. The four jumped on Dojo's back and went flying in the sky.

**-(-)-**

After about two hours, Dojo began to descend and the four warriors could see a tropical forest beneath. Dojo landed easily near a very high waterfall letting his charges hop on the ground.

"Wow…the Angel waterfall! It's really beautiful" said Kimiko as she got down not noticing that Raimundo's gaze was on her the whole time. _It's not as beautiful_ _as you! Oh God! I can't believe I'm gawking at her like a moron…Well, I guess is not time for this. I need to concentrate!_

"Whoooweee! It's surely big. Now, where's the wu Dojo?" Dojo jumped on Raimundo's shoulder and pointed at the ground.

"So…it's under us." said confidently the little yellow monk.

Dojo rolled his eyes with a sigh. "It's in a cave underneth the waterfall! If I remember correctly it has to be a tunnel behind the water curtain."

"Nice! Omi could you use your powers to stop the water so we can get in?" Omi jumped in surprise and turn to Raimundo.

"Of course! I was going to give you a clue about it." He then leaped in the air calling for his element. "Wudai Neptune Water!"

A passage opened through the water letting the four warriors pass. They started to walk in the cave guided by Kimiko's fire until they found a dead end. All four of them turned to Dojo, giving him the same confused look. "I don't know, this wasn't supposed to be here. I remember a lake and Dashi put the wu in the middle of it."

"Well I don't see any lake!", replied a pissed of Kimiko.

"And it wasn't any other tunnel on the way.", added Raimundo turning on the way they came.

Clay started to walk towards the stone wall and put his hand on it frowning. He moved his hand over the rough stone for a few seconds than smashed his fist in the wall destroying it completely and revealing a large underground lake. He smirked speaking to his gaping friends. "Here's your lake!"

"Clay how did you know there was something behind?" Asked Kimiko, her face showing nothing else but surprise.

"I dunno! I just felt it!" Answered the cowboy scratching the back of his head.

The group walked through the hole taking in the sheer size of the underground cavity when suddenly they heard a familiar yet ever annoying sound. Jack Spicer came flying with his helli-get, holding the wu but stopped when he saw his enemies.

"Ha! Too late xiaolin losers! The wu is mine!" Shouted the wannabe evil genius doing one of his usually evil laughs.

"Jake Spicer, I command you to give up at once, or suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

The others standing behind sweat dropped whispering to each other. "Ya know? We really need another line. This is getting embarrassing." Raimundo told to Kimiko and Clay as they nodded.

The same sweat drop appeared on Jack as well. "Hey baldy, can't you say anything else? This is getting old. Ninja-bots, Octo-bots, ATTACK!" Black masked robots came from everywhere and giant tentacles shot out of water.

"Let's go guys! WUDAI ORION FORMATION!" Their forms became black with specific outlines: red for Kimiko, white for Omi, blue for Raimundo and green for Clay.

Omi created water pillars and jumped on them avoiding and smashing the tentacles. Kimiko was jumping on the rocks sending fireballs everywhere, Clay was crushing robots with his rock gloves and Raimundo was flying above them cutting robots with air blades. Seeing that Jack was heading to his digging machine, Kimiko jumped on his back wrapping her legs around him and touched the wu.

"Jack, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. The game is whoever gets to the top of the cave avoiding the rocks wins. I wager my Star Hanabi against your Monkey Staff!"

"Ohh fine! Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

A bright flash of light emerged from the shen-gong-wu and the cave became a giant arena. In the middle was a huge rock pillar and on top of it was the Diamond Eye. Omi, Raimundo and Clay were on a platform outside the arena and watched as the two competitors took their places.

"Gong Yi Tanpai"

Rocks started to fall from the top of the cave. Jack used his monkey agility so he could avoid being hit an Kimiko was dodging them using the Star Hanabi to blast them into pieces. The two of them reached the base of the pillar and started climbing.

_Hmm, time for me to cheat! Hehe! _Jack used his staff to throw rocks at Kimiko, which made her anger grow.

"Jack, if you don't stop, I will shove that staff down your throat!"

"Are you gonna say that when you lose too, Kimiko? Hahaha!" Then a huge rock hit the place where Jack was standing and he fall down.

"If you hadn't annoyed me, I would have told you about that!" Smiling she started to jump higher and higher till she grab the wu. In a second everything returned to normal and Kimiko was holding the three shen-gong-wu.

"Great job, little lady!"

"Sweet girl!"

"Well done, Kimiko! It's really not bad seeing that…" He stopped when he saw the death glare Kimiko was giving him "Ah…um…it was very good, I mean!"

"That's a lot better Omi."

"Oh, come on! What about me?" Seeing that nobody was looking at him Jack scoffed and turned around. "Never mind. I'm going home!" A little hurt for being ignored like usually, Jack turned on his jet-bot and took off out of the cave.

"We should get back and tell Master F. about our success." Raimundo called out with his usual grin. "Time to go…gecko!"

"For the last time, DON'T CALL ME GECKO!"


	2. The Legendary Elemental Weapons

**Re-edited: January 9th, 2012**

**The Legendary Elemental Weapons**

When they got back to the temple, the four xiaolin warriors went back to their usual chores after securing the newly acquired wu. Raimundo was washing the dishes, Kimiko was dusting the halls and rooms, Omi was polishing the Great Hall and Clay was mopping the corridors. In the evening, they finally had dinner and started to talk about that day.

"Could you believe that Jack did show up?" Said Kimiko while taking rice in her spoon.

"Yes you would think he learn his lesson till now…but he obviously didn't." Rai replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Yeah! His that kinda guy." Clay sat up and went to get another bowl of rice. "Rai did you talk to Master Fung?"

"Sorry, I was busy all day. But let's go now."

In the next moment Dojo came in the kitchen and yelled out. "Guys, Master Fung wants to talk to you. All of you. He's in the tower's vault."

They all left the kitchen and made their way to the vault. When they arrived, they saw Master Fung in the middle of the round tower in his meditating position. "Come in young dragons. I have important matters to discuss with you." Everyone sat down in the lotus position and waited quietly as they waited for their master to talk.

Master Fung released a deep breath and began. "As you well know you each have a powerful element: water, fire, wind and earth. You must understand my students that every element has more power than you believe. They have various extensions and what you have been training in for the past years are only the basics." He paused studying with a stern eye his pupils' attentive gazes. "Your abilities reach a wider area but the control needed to tame so much force is greater and harder to achieve. Therefore I've deemed you ready to begin the next level of your training. Starting from tomorrow you'll begin training in using your sub element. You've seen something like this at Omi when he uses ice. Still the technique Omi is using is not complete."

"What do you mean Master Fung? How can I use an incomplete technique? All my techniques are complete and also very elaborate." Said Omi showing his usual big ego.

"Omi, you've been using ice attacks for some time, yes, but you usually call for your main power when you're doing it, and that is water. The only difference in the techniques is that you center the ice energy through what you already know and you're not using it to its full capacity. What you are adding is a sudden cooling of the water that you summon so in a way is an incomplete ice technique since you don't directly call for the ice itself. In time Omi you'll learn how to control it."

Omi nodded in understanding. "I will try my best Master Fung."

"Of course Omi, I know you will. I know you all will. Your road has just only revealed its true nature and I must warn you, young ones, it will be harder and harder as time passes. But I have complete faith in you that you will overcame any obstacles together."

"Is that why you were forcing us to train so much lately?" Clay asked

Master Fung smirked amusedly. "That's correct Clay. I wanted this to be an intermediary exercise since I couldn't jump straight for a light training to something akin to a 'military camp'?" Kimiko blushed and swiftly ducked her head.

"However, those powers are not the only thing I want to talk to you. I want to tell you an ancient story about the Legendary Elemental Weapons. Are you familiar with this topic?"

Everyone shook their heads and Master Fung continued with the story. "A long time ago, at the beginnings of our world there were four powerful spirits that helped the old titans to create the universe. There where Mahin, the spirit of the Earth, Aruna, the spirit of the Fire, Iraja, the spirit of the Wind and Barun the spirit of the Water. When evil appeared they saved the world and banished it into the depths of the hell. Still it was a price for this. They died, but left behind a priceless treasure. Four weapons that possessed a bit of their powers and in combination with your elements they had the potential of creating a force to be reckoned."

"So what you want to tell us is that we should go and search for those weapons?" asked Raimundo while rubbing the back of his neck. "That shouldn't be so hard. We've been doing this kind of stuff before."

"Don't be so impatient, young one. There is something else to be told. Like every treasure there are traps and guardians which you must conquer."

"Piece of cake. We can handle worse." Pointed out Omi.

"The little fellow is right. We'll be just fine."

Master Fung sighed wearily and stood up heading to the door. "I forgot to tell you something about the quest….You will each go alone." Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor and stared in disbelief at him. "It's shocking but you will have to find your weapon on your own. Only when you start to do something new you can start learning as well. Now come to the library young dragons."

The dragons followed him to the library. He then started to look through the old scrolls until he found what he was looking for. The one that he took out was yellow and parched like it had been through more that history could take. Master Fung turned to the young monks and revealed them the scroll.

"There are also four guardians that have the duty to protect the weapons and keep them hidden. There are the sub elements you will try to unlock. You will have to challenge them and show them you are worthy to have the weapons. This map shall lead you to the four hidden temples. It is not very exact but the areas should at least indicate where you have to go. You will begin the quest tomorrow morning. Any questions?"

"No Master Fung." They all said at once.

"Then you may go and rest. I wish you good luck!" With that he left the old room. The four dragons walked silently to their rooms and after a short 'good night' they each fell in their beds and own minds.

**Omi's thoughts**

_I am not going to fuss up the mission just because I will go alone. Even though I'm surely going to do better without the others because I am the most powerful xiaolin warrior. Well now…even the strongest warrior needs to sleep._

**Kimiko's thoughts**

_Alone…we never went in an important quest on our own. This doesn't seem so easy anymore! Although, this looks to be awfully interesting._

**Clay's thoughts**

_I really got my answers now. Still Master Fung didn't tell as the location of the weapons…_a loud sound like a roar broke his thoughts and he put his hand on his stomach**…**_darn it, so much stress really make som'one hungry._

**Raimundo's thoughts**

_Great, how am I supposed to learn to lead if I don't have someone to lead. And also more things to protect. This is going to be tough. I hope the others do fine especially Kimiko. Why am I thinking like this about her anyway? She's strong I should worry 'bout myself. Still…she's cute, and she gave me that little kiss…twice. I dunno why am I so worried…still I have a bad feeling about this._

**-(-)-**

"_**There are also four guardians that have the duty to protect the weapons and keep them hidden. There are the sub elements you will try to unlock. You will have to challenge them and show them you are worthy to have the weapons. This map shall lead you to the four hidden temples. It is not very exact but the areas should at least indicate where you have to go. You will begin the quest tomorrow morning. Any questions?"**_

"_**No Master Fung."**_

"Hmm…that sounds really interesting." Said a gothic boy taking off the headphones through which he heard the conversation from the temple. "These elemental weapons must be mine, Evil Genius Jack Spicer. Muahaha!"

"JACK!"

"AAAAAGGHHHHHH!" Jack girly screamed and fell on the floor. "WUYA, what do you want? Aren't you cleaning Chase Young's lair or something?" Continued the evil boy standing up.

Wuya frowned and hold herself to not hit him. "I'm not his maid. I can do whatever I want." The witch told him crossing her arms.

"Yeah, said the mighty powerless witch. If you can do what you want how come you didn't came for the last wu?"

"I…didn't want to." said Wuya turning her head a way.

"Yeah, forget it…why did you come?" Wuya came closer and asked him.

"What were you listening to?"

"That? There were the Xiaolin losers talking about some legendary elemental weapons…do you know something about it?" The boy asked her with puppy eyes.

Wuya put a serious and concern face as she spoke. "The elemental weapons have a huge amount of power. They are a part of the four spirits that created the universe and begun the beginning."

Jack thought for a moment. "So these things have a part of some spirits and are really dangerous and could be used to take over the world!" Jack did a victory dance as he spoke. "Oh yeah, Jack rules yeah…say…who are those spirits anyway?" he asked again glancing at the Heylin witch.

She just stared at him rolling her eyes. "Why should I tell you? So that you could come and mess everything up like you always do?"

"Hey!"

"Jack, those weapons aren't for you! Even if by blind chance you could get them you wouldn't know how to use them! So let me do this and maybe…"

"I can rule with you?" asked Jack hopefully.

"…maybe I will let you live to entertain me while I rule the world."

Jack gulped. "What can I do to help you?"

Wuya headed to the door and answered his question. "Just nothing. You're good at it."

Without neither of them knowing a grey and red bird flew in the sky after watching all the conversation. The bird went to a mountain in which were various machines and equipments. The strange bird went near an old capsule where there was a little bean. Then she sat there and projected everything she saw. As the creature stood there a huge grin covered his face and spoke with a southern accent to the bird.

"Well done Ying-Ying. This is a very precious piece of information. Muahaha!"

**-(-)-**

Deep in an underground chamber, stood a tall, good-looking man, watching through a crystal eye what Wuya and Jack were talking. As he was listening, a smile spread across his face. He then turned his back to the globe and walked away still holding that smile.


	3. A Sweet Goodbye

**Re-edited: January 9th, 2012**

**A Sweet Goodbye**

The night went fast and the sunrise quickly moved to rule the horizon. The sun beams brighten the forest around the temple while the cold air moistened the greenery of the gardens. For someone this should be the perfect day for training or relaxing. But this was the day when the four xiaolin dragons begun their quest for the legendary elemental weapons.

It was five in the morning. The first one to get up was Kimiko. With a yawn the young Japanese girl stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. She blindly reached out for her clock on the little table and when she found it, she put it in front of her._ Just five am? Damn, Master Fung_ _shouldn't tell us such important news before we sleep, it could give someone nightmares. At least…the shower is all mine._

She rose up from her bed, if you could call it like that, and looked in her room for shampoo, shower gel, special skin creams, a towel and a new robe. When she was done, she took off to the new bath she hardly convinced Master Fung to build.

In the room next to her, Raimundo was just staring at the ceiling when a door closed broke his thoughts. He looked at the door then returned his gaze back at the ceiling and put his hands under the head. _Seems like I'm not the only one up. Wow, this is the first time I woke up so early. Since Kimiko got the bathroom, I should go and prepare the breakfast. _He stood up, changed in to his Shoku robes, and headed to the kitchen.

A snore like an earthquake woke up Omi and he fell flat on his face. With a dizzy face, he asked while rubbing his big yellow head. "What animal is in danger and needs my help?" Then another snore, a lower one, was heard from the room on his left. "Oh…Clay!" _The others are right. He could certainly call upon the dead. Well if I'm up I should begin my morning routine._

The yellow monk left his room and went out through the halls. When he got to his destination he saw a lot of steam around that made his eyes blurry but when he looked up he was too slow to stop the towel coming straight at him followed by a girl screaming.

"OMI GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS OVER THE MOUNTAINS!"

Omi started to run away from the angry girl with the towel still on his face while babbling. "I'm sorry Kimiko, I'm really sorry!" He didn't run for so long because a fireball hit him right in the back of his head and he fell on the floor with a groan.

All this noise woke up Clay who came to see what was going on. "What in the name of Aunt Lily's favorite banjo is going on here?"

Raimundo who was holding a fork posed as a weapon followed him. "What the hell is going on? Kimiko why are you screaming like that?"

Kimiko came out of the bathroom with a big towel around her body and a mad look on her face almost saying she was going to burn down the whole temple. The two boys stepped back as she formed two fireballs in her hands.

"Calm down little lady. What did Omi do to ya?"

Clay turned to Omi to see his face all red. Raimundo could easily tell what happened and he really wanted to punch Omi for that but he didn't have to put gas on fire.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT! COULDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME TO GET OUT! I WAS EXPECTING RAIMUNDO TO DO THAT BUT YOU...UGH! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIVE FOR THE NEXT DAY!" Raimundo raised an eyebrow at the last comment then let her eyes wander over her body. _Well, she's really hot wearing just that towel. Who knows? Maybe I _would_ have been tempted to do it too!_

Clay shook his head and stepped between Omi and Kimiko. "Okay little lady, I'm sure Omi didn't do it on purpose." The cowboy turned to Omi who nodded still scared about what happened.

Raimundo put his hand on Kimiko's shoulder and told her. "Girl, you should go and continue your shower then come to breakfast and forget about this, kay?" Still sending a death glare to Omi she turned away and went to her shower.

"Like it says 'Nothin' dries as quick as a tear'." Muttered the cowboy shaking his head.

Raimundo gave him a 'what' look before turning back to Omi. "Dude, you okay?" Omi just nodded slowly and stayed there. "Think he's still in shock?"

"Positive there".

The two boys took Omi in the kitchen and after about 10 minutes they made him told them what happened. When Kimiko entered the room, the little monk run in front of her and bowed. "Kimiko, I'm mostly sorry for interrupting you're daily routine. I'm very ashamed about what has happened and I promise I won't do that again. Will…will you forgive me?"

He looked at her with sad eyes. Everybody could tell he was really sorry and Kimiko's look softened. "Fine…but, don't do that again."

Omi smiled at her and hugged her. "I promise I won't disappoint you, my friend."

After this touching moment, they all begun to eat and around 7 Master Fung came in holding the map from last night. "Was there an incident earlier young monks?"

They looked at each other. "Nothin' important Master Fung, sir."

"Very well then. Here's the map. Dojo will lead you as near as he can."

"What do you mean master?" asked Kimiko frowning. Dojo came out from Master Fung's tunic.

"The weapons are protected by some sort of magical barrier. Of course I can go in but I'm not the one tested and honestly I don't wanna get in the middle of the fight."

The four rolled their eyes when they heard Master Fung cough and continued. "You can't take your Wudai weapons either as you'll have to prove your own strength to the guardians. Now, be careful my students."

**-(-)-**

A beautiful red-head woman was sitting at a table with books around her. She was searching for hours that stupid spell and yet no result. She was going to give up and asked Chase Young's help. But then he will be curious about what she's planning and take away the little power he gave her. "Stupid. This is a very stupid idea."

"What is stupid? That you don't want to ask my help so that I would not know what you're doing or the fact that you cannot find the Ancient Demon book?" Wuya didn't even had to look. She knew who he was.

"I should have known you had the book." She said without looking behind her. "You're always a step ahead of me!"

"Yes, I am. And I really have to say that…" Wuya's heart beat speed up. _Curses! I'm in trouble._ "…that I like your idea. Although it might be dangerous…I'm quite curious of what would happen." Chase continued with the same casual voice. Wuya looked at him and saw him grinning at her.

"Really?" he nodded and she felt a huge smile spread across her face. Chase gave her the book he was holding.

"You know, if you could give …"

"Don't even think about it." Wuya put an annoyed little pout and started looking through the book.

**-(-)-**

Dojo was waiting in the temple garden for the warriors. Omi, Raimundo and Clay were standing outside Kimiko's cubicle who wasn't done choosing her outfit. Finally, Raimundo spoke to the others. "Yo guys, go ahead. I'm gonna go and see what's keeping Kimiko."

"Sure partner! Let's go outside with Dojo, Omi."

Raimundo went to knock and tell Kimiko to hurry up or she'll walk after them when she suddenly came out and run into him. When she was about to fall Rai grabbed her by her waist and lift her up.

"Take care next time, girl. Are you okay?" Kimiko blushed and answer him.

"Y-Yeah, fine, okay! What are doing here?" She replied hiding her blush. "We got tired to wait for you. But if you wanted Omi to came then…"

"Oh, shut it!" She said giving him a playful punch in the arm. He smiled looking at her and rubbing his arm.

Kimiko was wearing a yellow shirt with a purple top, some golden bracelets, a black folded skirt, knee high yellow socks and purple boots. The hair was her natural color with some purple dyed stripes and left to fall on her back. She used just a little mascara and pink blush on her cheeks. She looked so beautiful, Raimundo couldn't help it and his smile widened.

His smile made Kimiko melt. _Rai has such a beautiful smile. I can't believe I'm thinking like this about him. If he could hear me I think he would die laughing. _She came back to reality when Rai snapped his fingers in her face.

"Girl you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." _Stupid! You've got the chance and you're running away? Scared chicken. _When he was about to leave Kimiko screamed. "Rai, wait. I wanted to tell you something."

"Well then tell me."

Kimiko's heartbeat was surpassing the formula 1 speed. _Do it, do it, do it. Come on girl. Why are you so nervous? Damn, I'm scared to death. What if he doesn't like me back?_

"Kimiko what is it? We have to go."

"Right, well…what I wanted to tell you is that, that I…Um…Be careful?" She spoke her voice fading to a whisper. _That's a start I guess! _

"Okay! Only if you take care too." She nodded smiling and then they both went outside. After a few minutes, Dojo took off in the sky. As Dojo was flying, the outline of an invisible machine was following them.

**-(-)-**

Chase Young was meditating in the throne room. Wuya came in slamming the doors behind her and looking very angry. "Did you know about this?" asked Wuya holding an ancient book.

"About what?" Chase asked back without moving.

"That the revival ceremony must take place in the Demon Lord's tomb?"

Chase stood up and turned to her. "No, I didn't."

"But you know who knows the location of the temple, right?"

The immortal warrior frowned. "Unfortunately, I know."

"Oh, Chase how rude of ya." A sudden voice broke up the tense silence. Wuya and Chase turned to the throne to see a red and gray bird with a something on her head. "Seeing that I'm a demon how could I possible not know 'bout the temple. Hahaha!"


	4. Let's Hit the Road Part 1

**Re-edited: January 9th, 2012**

**Let's Hit the Road**

"_Unfortunately, I know."_

"_Oh, Chase how rude of ya." A voice with a southern accent spoke. Wuya and Chase turned to the throne to see a red and gray bird with something on her head. "Seeing that I'm a demon how could I possible not know 'bout the temple?"_

Wuya and Chase looked at the pint sized creature on the bird scowling darkly. Whatever Hannibal was wishing in exchange, surely it wasn't good. But Wuya had a huge grin on her face that showed her white fangs.

"I could lead you to it!" spoke Hannibal Roy Bean .

"That's perfect Bean. We're gonna destroy the xiaolin dragons at last." Said Wuya in high glee. Chase rolled his eyes and interrupted her from her ninth heaven.

"Not so fast, Wuya. What's the catch bean?" asked Chase with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Dunno, maybe som'day ya'll do som'thing fo' me too."

Just then Wuya's eyes sparkled and she put her hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase turned to Wuya who whispered in his ear. "After we kill the dragons we can ask the Demon Lord to get rid of him. You know they're not such good friends."

Chase smiled. "Wuya I really like how you think, but if you double-cross me I won't show you the same mercy as the last time." Wuya put an innocent face and answered with a saint voice. "Why should I betray you?"

"Are ya done with the conference?" Shouted Hannibal.

"Fine, bean, we accept you're offer. Now take us to the temple." Snapped back the prince of darkness.

"Very well!"

_This will _not_ end well! However there isn't much I can do now._ _The table has already been set, the pawns positioned and what is left are the moves. Hopefully I can make the right ones!_ Chase thought warily.

**-(-)-**

"Okay-dokey, kids. We almost reached our first objective." Announced Dojo to the dragons.

"Dojo, who is going to get low?" Dojo looked confused at the young monk who was still smiling before Kimiko cleared it.

"I think he means get down." Clay and Raimundo looked at each other with an O mouth while Dojo answered the question now that he understood it.

"Kid you're the one. Baikal lake, the deepest lake on the Earth."

"How can I find the weapon? I can't even breath under water!" said Omi while getting down.

"Come on, Omi. You're smart, you'll find a way."

"You are right, Raimundo. I am very smart." Rolling his eyes Dojo took off with a last 'Good Luck!' wish.

Near the forest around the lake a flying machine came down and a robot jumped from it. He transformed into a gothic boy wearing black and with red hair. He then headed to the lake while the machine left in the sky.

**-(-)-**

Dojo then stopped in a canyon. The stones were different oranges and yellows and it seemed like it hadn't rain in a long while. "This is my kinda place." Said Clay adjusting his hat. Dojo landed on a cliff so that Clay could get off. "Dojo, I'm guessing the weapon is under earth?"

"That's right, cowboy. Good luck."

"Later, dude."

"Be careful, Clay."

Down in the canyon , behind some giant rocks an overweight ninja barely got out from a ship before making his way in the canyon. He saw the dragon of earth and hid behind a rock right when Clay turned around. He then started to walk again unknowing of the ninja after him.

**-(-)-**

Dojo was flying now above a mountain range. There were valleys carved in stone through which the wind was blowing at high speed. "Guess this is my stop, right Dojo?" Dojo nodded and Raimundo prepared to jump when Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and jumped in the air. Using his wind powers he flew on a cliff and waved to Kimiko and Dojo.

Behind some rocks, a blonde, massive boy was looking at the xiaolin warrior flying on the dragon in the sky. Then he turned his attention to Raimundo and started to follow him, careful not to make a sound.

**-(-)-**

Finally , Dojo stopped near a volcano and Kimiko got down. "Dojo, are you going to the temple now?" she asked him.

"Nah… it's too boring and besides I wouldn't know when I should come and get you guys. I'm gonna come with you." Right then a geyser sallied from where he was standing. Dojo begun to scream while Kimiko was on the ground laughing. "Or maybe…I'm gonna wait here. Be quick." Said the dragon gulping when a flood of lava erupted from the ground.

"Hmm, okay then." The girl jumped on the rocks still giggling till she reached the mountain top.

Some small rocks fell where Dojo was standing and he turned to see if there was somebody. He didn't see anything strange , but behind them was a girl in a cat suit. She ran after Kimiko without bringing Dojo' attention.

**-(-)-**

**With Omi**

Omi thought for a moment how to hold his breath for so long underwater without the Gills of Hamachi before it hit him. _I am really smart._

"Water." Softly calling his powers, the bald monk created a tunnel through the water, and jumped in it.

The small corridor kept him from getting wet and managed to give him enough oxygen to breath but it took some concentration on his part to maintain it. On the way the monk was mesmerized by the aquatic life, multicolored fish and alien plants and he had to remind himself more than once to not forget his mission. When he reached the bottom, the light has already begun to fade but with his trained eyes, Omi could easily make out his way around.

He stopped in front of a secluded stone marked with an old carving of a dragon and tiger embracing each other. Smiling in relief, Omi canceled the water balloon and placed his hand on the engraving making it hum with a slight glow. The glow spread on the wall making it crumble and before he knew it, Omi was sucked in with the current.

The perfect surface was broken with a splash as the small warrior gasped for air. Kicking the water around him for a few seconds, Omi did a double take on his new surroundings. He wasn't on the bottom of the lake anymore but in a huge underground chamber. Water was dripping from the walls and stalactites in small ponds that connected with the lagoon he was currently. The whole view was lightened by small stone like jewels stuck in the walls and ceiling giving off a warm deep blue glow.

"This is so beautiful!" Omi beamed swimming to the shore trying at the same time to take in every detail of the otherworldly scene. The cold air thought hit him the moment he stepped out of the water and his body shivered. "And also s-so c-cold!"

Shaking his head and struggling to squeeze the water out of his robes as best as he could, Omi moved forward down the tunnel. The pale light was still present even there and the monk used it to his advantage in order to get a look at the cave. The rocky tips above him resembled dozens of icicles ready to fall at any disturbance and that somehow gave him a foreboding feeling.

The disturbance however come sooner than he wanted in the form of a stray rock.

_THUD_

"Ow! Guess I should also keep my eyes downwards!"

The floor shook faintly and small pebbles started falling from the walls. Omi's gaze shot up as the pikes above him began to shake dangerously. His eyes widened and mouth fell open in a silent scream that came the next second when he stood up and ran for it.

He waved between the stalactites as they struck the ground and shattered in pieces sending scraps flying all over him. He felt his skin burn and sting where the rubble scratched him and his breath came out in short pants. He gritted his teeth throwing his hands behind him and sped off. From the corner of his eye he saw the tunnel coming to an end. An arcade decorated the entrance, the sides having two statues of sea serpents holding their mouths open and their eyes glowing with the same dark blue hue.

Omi smiled happily and with a last burst of speed leaped between the statues and into the temple. He 'omphed' as he felt his body connect hard with the ground but kept his head down as the stone avalanche continued to fall behind him covering the arcade as it did so.

"That was too much close to be comfortable!"

When he thought he had his heart under control again, Omi stood up dusting his robes and winced whenever he touched the fresh cuts. He ignored them though and looked around the room. It was clear this was the main hall of the hidden temple. The room was circular with a high, flat ceiling supported by swirling columns. In the middle there was a fountain, translucent blue water flowing gracefully from the statue of the Chinese dragon.

The dragon was a shining silver that turned into pure white on its wings. It stood coiled in the water, front claws stretched out facing the ceiling and wings opened widely above it. What impressed Omi however, were the bright blue eyes pulsing with an indescribable force that felt eerily familiar.

The young Wudai warrior shook his head and stepped closer. His movements halted as a melodious woman voice broke the silence. _'Stay where you are, young warrior!'_

Omi shifted his gaze around trying to find the source of the voice until his eyes settled on the blue orbs of the dragon. "Yes?"

' _I am the Goddess of the Sea and I'm going to give you a test. If you want to go any further you must answer my question. Pay attention now, young one, water means purification, blessing, motion, intuition, reflection and life.'_

"Of course, I know all this." Omi replied puffing out his chest.

The dragon chuckled. _'Very well then! Here we go._

_Completely round is fairly rare._

_Bright and shiny when I'm there_

_When I'm not, they call me new_

_But I'm old. Older than you._

_You think you can answer the riddle?'_

Omi blinked.

'_Do you need a hint?'_

The monk shook his head snapping back to reality. "No thank you very much. I'll answer it right away."

_Something round, shiny, and very old…._

…_a coin? I remember Kimiko saying once how valuable some of them are. Still, I doubt that has anything to do with my element…Or is this really about the water element? But what if it's a trap and the answer is what I'm thinking about? Then again, what if that's what she want me think so she could trick me?_

_Ah! So confusing! _

_Alright, Omi, concentrate now…round, shiny, old…Why did she even mentioned the meanings of water? Well…she is the water dragon, that's what she stands for. No, no think at the riddle. Come on! I know I can do it._

A few minutes passed and the dragon watched contently the young boy's thoughtful face. She didn't said anything else being curious of how long would it take for him to find out.

_Completely round, bright and shiny, they call me new…new, when I'm not…of course…I understand now. The high ceiling, the circle shape, the bright glowing light, the meanings of water!_

' _Did you solve it, young one?' _Asked the dragon seeing Omi's victorious expression.

"Yes. I did. The answer is the moon, right?"

'_Very well, you may pass!'_

Another arcade opened on the other side of the room. Before running in the next room though, the monk turned to the statue and bowed. "Thank you!"

**-(-)-**

**With Clay**

The blond cowboy has been walking for a while through the canyon but with no apparent results. "Oh, boy. I feel like I've been rode hard and put up wet. Couldn't Dojo give me some precise location?"

With a sigh, Clay kicked some dust off the ground and continued to walk dejectedly without noticing the little crack that grew in size until the floor completely gave out beneath his feet. The only thing he could do was scream and try to claw at the rocks but it didn't have any effect so he fell down in a dark, long tunnel.

Sitting up, the teen groaned fixing his hat. Steadying himself on the walls, his fingers brushed on what felt to be some indents too small and carefully carved to be natural. He blindly searched for a root that could have fallen with him and used two rocks to ignite it. The light casted around him gave him an idea of where he was and the drawings on the walls confirmed his thoughts.

_I'm on the right way!_

The ceiling was low and the walls were dried and dusty. The walk felt like hours and Clay had to wonder how long would it take until the root would be completely burnt and he would be left in darkness again. Just when he was about to say some nasty words as a stress reliever he reached a handmade gallery. There were old, unused torches on the walls and he grabbed one and ignited it.

He continued to move, careful not to trip on the stones. Still as he was walking he heard a distinct crawl like noise following him. He turned around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He started again and this time he heard a snap and roots like spikes came out from the walls. _Darn it. _He darted down the hall as fast as his feet could take him but seeing as speed wasn't his strong point he did ended up with some cuts and grazes on his arm and legs.

The tunnel closed with a doorway. Not wasting a second, Clay dived forward rolling on his shoulder as he hit the ground and jumped back on his feet falling in a stance. Once the roots stopped advancing he finally relaxed. "Whooowhee! This place is as friendly as fire ants."

When he was sure he wasn't in another death trap he surveyed the chamber. It was a big square room with plants on the walls and a huge statue in the middle. On the other side of the room there were two openings burrowed in the stone. The statue was of a huge brown Chinese dragon with four short feet. His crest was a vibrant orange and he was showing his big, sharp teeth in a frozen growl. Clay moved closer to look at it when suddenly its eyes glimmered with a bright green light and its mouth closed with a crack.

'_Earth warrior, don't be afraid. I'm the God of Earth and I'm here to give you a test.'_

For a moment Clay stared at him dumbly and then said the dumbest thing ever but the only one that could be told in such a situation. "Wha'?"

' _Hmm…not very bright, aren't we?'_ Mocked the dragon.

Clay only frowned but let his irritation drip from his words. "Well, sorry ̴, sir. But it ain't every day that ya see a statue come to life!"

'_You hit the bull's eye there, partner. Anyway, let's get down to the matter at hand.'_ He spoke ignoring the full out glare Clay was giving him.

"Yeah! What's this test ya're talking about?" He asked instead.

'_It's a riddle. You guess, you pass! You fail, you're taking the way back! Got it?'_

"Shoot…partner!"

The dragon smirked. _'Very well! One of the tunnel leads you to the weapon, the other one doesn't. If I would tell that the first tunnel is the right one, and that what I am gonna say is true, what I will say being that what I've just said is false and that the second tunnel is the wrong one, what I said being false because what I've just said is true because the last affirmation is false, then my question would be….what is the right tunnel and the wrong one?'_

He stared. And stared. And stared some more. "So…could ya please repeat what ya've just said? Ah don't think I retained all that true, false, false , true and…everything else."

'_Hmm, fine, but I won't repeat it one more time. If I would tell that the first tunnel is the right one, and that what I am gonna say is true, what I will say being that what I've just said is false and that the second tunnel is the wrong one, what I said being false because what I've just said is true because the last affirmation is false, then my question would be….what is the right tunnel and the wrong one? You have ten minutes to solve it!'_

"Great…thank you." The blond said with a monotonous tone. He walked in front of the two tunnels. They were just the same. _The first tunnel is right , what I will say is true, what I will say being that what I've just said is false…darn it, I was never good at riddles…_

'_8 minutes'_

_Okay Clay, concentrate… The first tunnel is right , what I will say is true, what I will say being that what I've just said is false….that means that the second affirmation is true, but that makes the first affirmation false and then the second one is false and the first one is true again…god this is a paradox. What kinda test is this?_

'_5 minutes'_

_5 minutes? Okay, the second part is the second tunnel is the wrong one, what I said being false because what I've just said is true because the last affirmation is false…think this one has a little logic…so it comes like this: false-true-false and that means true-false-true. So the second tunnel IS wrong. But it really doesn't make any sense when combined with the first part._

'_3 minutes'_

The dragon watched sternly the slowly panicking boy and shook his head. The riddle was indeed twisted but he had no doubt that if the boy would calm down and think rationally he would solve it. he knew it didn't make any sense but it was his reaction he was looking for, not the answer…Well, the answer would be welcomed as well.

_How am I gonna explain Master Fung I couldn't get the weapon?_

'_Are you ready to answer, earth warrior? You've got only two minutes left.'_

_I'm gonna mess up worse than Omi's slang. What would the others do?_

'_Ready?'_

'_Kay , I'm gonna go with this._ Clay turned to look at the maroon dragon calmly although, inside he was trembling with the idea of failing.

The dragon looked back at him and said. _'You're time run out. What is your answer?'_

"Here goes everything." He took a deep breath and prepared himself to be kicked out. "I'm gonna say that neither of them ain't right." The dragon raised an eyebrow, if he had one.

'_This is your answer?' _The Wudai warrior kept his calm demeanor as he waited the verdict. '_You are…very right.'_

"Wha' was that?"

The dragon smiled and pointed to the tunnels. Clay looked back and saw that the tunnels disappeared and now it was only a huge stone arcade and a tunnel lit by some torches on the walls.

'_Things aren't always what they seem to be or how Texans say it, a bird in the hand causes a big mess. You may go warrior.'_

"Now we're talking. Thank ya." I bowed at him then went in the tunnel holding a smile on my face.

**-(-)-**

**With Kimiko**

When Kimiko reached the top of the volcano she looked down at Dojo. The small shape shifting dragon was coiled under a rock, his eyes darting from the lava river on his right to the geyser on his left. The raven haired girl chuckled. _Poor guy! He should have come with me. I would have appreciated the company to be honest._

She took her eyes away from Dojo and looked in the volcano. Hot lava was boiling down there and smoke was coming out. Kimiko looked around and spotted a stone path descending in the volcano. With a sigh she followed the path. There were a lot of holes on the narrow trail and big rocks that blocked the way making her jump over or destroy them.

As she was getting deeper and deeper in the crater it was getting a lot more warmer. _I really don't know where I should stop! I was hoping I would find a cave or something, but now I'm very close to the lava. _

She continued to walk carefully but soon halted. The path was destroyed for like three meters. The only thing that could be done was to jump. _I can't believe I decided to wore a skirt today. Just my luck!_

**(A.N. Kimiko was wearing a yellow shirt with a purple top, some golden bracelets, a black folded skirt, knee high yellow socks and purple boots. Her hair was her natural color with some purple dyed stripes and left to hang loose.)**

She took a few steps back then started to run and finally jumped. She landed right on the edge….but then fell backwards. Her scream broke through the sound of bubbling lava as her hands tried in vain to get a hold on the crater's inner wall. In the end she caught a rocky ledge and remained hung by a carved stone trying to regain her breath. Sighing in relief she looked underneath. There was some sort of platform so she let go but the distance was longer than she estimated and the ground fell under her weight. The abrupt tunnel didn't give her any time to grab onto something and she slid until she reached the bottom. Getting up slowly she rubbed her would be bruises and sore limbs before somewhat dusting her clothes. _Damn…I'm so sick of falling_.

She glanced around. _Well, I guess this is the place I was searching for. _A small reddish ball of flames formed in her hand and she strolled through the corridors. The cave was empty and there couldn't be seen any exit or anything else for that matter in front of her.

After a while it began getting warmer and warmer. Usually this was not a problem for her seeing that she was the dragon of fire, but this was a very big temperature. She began sweating and the floor started to seriously burn her feet. A splash from behind was the only warning she received before the whole ceiling crashed down letting the flow of lava fill the tunnel.

Kimiko ran like hell without looking back. The walls around her passed like a blur and her panicked mind was too busy panicking to notice the cracking ground beneath her feet. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling and two of them fell right in front of her blocking her way. Before she could stop though, the floor collapsed underneath her and revealed an underground circular crater.

Kimiko landed hard into a dike and she swiftly rolled back on her feet and climbed on the platform avoiding being cooked alive by the stream of hot, melted rocks. As the adrenaline left her system her knees gave out and she fell down. Hands still trembling she took deep breaths calming her ravaging heart.

"Damn!"

Several minutes later, Kimiko glanced at the chamber. The round platform was bordered by twelve pillars that looked as if they have known better days while in the middle of it there was a giant carving of a tiger and dragon bending around each other.

_I supposed that means xiaolin and heylin._

On the other side of the room there was a lone, statue of a red Chinese dragon. It was a crimson red with golden claws and an orange crest and tail. Kimiko approached the statue to take a good look at it but just as she did so the dragon opened his eyes and spoke to her in a deep male voice.

'_Fire warrior, welcome!'_

The girl stiffened and stare at him. _You would think I got used to those kind of things._ She thought drily. "Hi!"

'_To continue your quest you will have to pass my test.' _

"Guess I don't have an alternative, right?" Kimiko sighed. She was fed up with all the surprises that she has been getting since the beginning of the mission and only prayed the dragon didn't make her fight him or something.

The dragon smirked._ 'You're test is quite simple. You have to copy my moves.'_

_What? Is he kidding?_ "Well, sure. This is gonna be easy."

He grinned broadly then started to fly high in the ceiling, then a sudden descend. He spun his body a few times until he drew near the floor where he stuck out his right claw and drew a swift arc creating at the same time small sparks at the contact. He leaped backwards curling close to the ground before continuing with a spiral up in the air. His wings opened and fire shot out of them producing a twisting vortex of flames as he flew.

The hollow space was filled with shades of red, orange, purple and blue during the dragon's dance, as that was how Kimiko could describe it. She watched him in astonishment her eyes lost in his graceful and beautiful moves, in the passion and intensity his fire exuded but most of all she was amazed by the sheer confidence and might he held. Like a force of Nature!

She felt small and insignificant standing there. Like an ant I front of a dinosaur! Her fire wasn't that strong! She wasn't that strong! She couldn't hope to achieve his performance. She was weak! And he was a freaking dragon after all! Those creature were almighty and _he_ was the _God of _freaking_ Fire_!

She suddenly felt ashamed of herself. Her fists clenched so much she heard the blood dripping on the floor. She watched it being swallowed by the ethereal flames and she shook her head. Her brows knitted in a frown, eyes tightly shut and teeth grinding against each other.

A deafening roar threw her eyes wide open with a gasp and a hot breath hit her body like a gust of wind tossing her backwards. _'Energy, power, passion, creativity, action, authority, consumption! This is what Fire means! Do you want to give up and live your life ignoring your destiny? This is not the path of a warrior. This is NOT your path! You have a gift! Enjoy it! Humans are limited but you are a xiaolin warrior, you can do whatever you want if you put your heart and soul in it. Your soul is in the right place but Where is your heart? Did I scared you? Intimidated you? Well, let me tell you girly, that's exactly what I wanted to do! So what are you gonna do about it, huh?'_

The fire stopped abruptly and the cave was succumbed in darkness save for the red glow coming from the lava in the dike around them. Nothing happened for a few minutes. They stood in silence. The dragon towered above Kimiko, his features settled in a mask of unmatched fury while the said girl was on the ground beneath him propped on her elbows, head bent low.

Seeing her still form, the crimson dragon huffed and walked back on his pedestal but before he could reach it, light once again filled the room. He turned his head to see the girl but was blinded by a wall of flames that suddenly shot up. Narrowing his eyes to slits he stepped back and followed the trail that stopped on the ceiling where he managed to make out the outline of a human before it fell spinning madly in the air.

The form didn't slow its descend but the moment it diminished the distance to mere meters, it suddenly exploded sending a wide web of fire around. Kimiko didn't stop there, however. She pulled back her right arm and thrust it to the ground with an angry yell. Her spread fingers scratched the floor with a shower of fire whips just as Kimiko bent her body in a cartwheel. She twisted to the ground and right back in the air propelling her body again with a giant burst of flames.

To sum it up, the little human managed to pull out a decent show in the dragon's opinion. As she continued to twist and kick in the air using the fire around her to keep her flying the dragon smiled proudly at her guts and determination. He saw her land near him and quickly erased any trace of a smile off his face. He would be damned if he told her how much she impressed him.

Kimiko panted and shakily got on her feet wiping the sweat off her forehead. She scowled darkly at the one who succeeded in riling her up so badly and waited. She was furious! She wanted to shout, swear at him, throw a tantrum and beat the crap out of him, all at the same time but she caught a flash of something in his slit eyes.

"Well?" Her tone was also nothing short of a growl.

'_You really have a fire spirit.' _Was all the dragon said beforehe went back at his place as a circular stair was forming on the floor.

Kimiko glared but a wave of exhaustion suddenly washed over her and she turned around climbing down. When she was out of sight, the dragon let himself smile again.

**-(-)-**

**With Raimundo**

To say Raimundo was pleased was an understatement. He was thrilled. The strong wind blowing through the valley was exhilarating and he took care to enjoy every second he was there and searching for a cave or something. He finally found one on the side of a cliff and easily slipped inside shuddering as the cold air hit him.

He kept his hand on the slippery wall as the light dimmed around him and sighed once he was left alone in darkness. The cave went on for longer than his nerves could stretch so it was no wonder when he began humming out of boredom. When that got boring too he got into a bad mood. But just when he was about to start complaining to who-knows-what deity, a light flickered in front of him.

Rai almost felt like crying in relief and quickened his pace, hand still placed on the wall. The feeble spark got closer and closer but a sudden noise interrupted his glee. All around him he could hear rocks falling or cracking but he didn't stand long enough to find out what was going on.

He ran and the sounds intensified. He could feel the floor shook under his feet and he sped up trying to outrun whatever was coming or falling. The light was right in front of him and in the next second…it wasn't.

"What?"

The second of hesitation cost him dearly as the ground caved in and he plunged down along with it. _Shit!_

The water dripped incessantly following a certain rhythm, never breaking out of it. It annoyed him as that was the reason he was stirring back into consciousness. Groaning he managed to pry his eyes open and take a deep breath. He gasped in pain taking in the quite uncomfortable position he was in slowly stood up careful not to touch or brash something that hurt.

As he pulled himself into a sitting position he grabbed his left shoulder biting off a sudden cry. Whipping his head around him he saw he was in a huge cavern which ends he couldn't make out. The ceiling was littered with a few glowing rocks that offered a pale, faded gray light, enough to watch where you step but not enough to make out more than a few meters around you.

The splashing of water resounded in the cave loudly now that he took his attention from the dripping moisture. He decided to follow the water and see where he could go from there. The first steps were hard and painful but it got better. He finally regained some feeling in his left arm too but most of it was pain.

Once he reached the river he took a break and tried to stretch a bit. It was harder than he thought. He had a few scraps on his arms and bruises forming on his back and shoulder but he did recover his flexibility despite the soreness his body was screaming.

He began moving with the river until he reached a cliff. He noticed there were other streams falling over the edge and gathering together in a large river that kept going underground. Down there was also a platform and all over it there was a dragon and a tiger. From where Raimundo was standing he could easily see the intricate engraving and silently congratulate whoever did it.

Seeing no other way around it, Rai jumped down on the platform near a statue of a silver and light blue colored dragon. It was a magnificent dragon with a spiky, long tail, crooked, sharp claws, and huge, feathered wings. The moment he stood up, the statue opened its eyes revealing pure white orbs.

The Shoku warrior didn't move and only when the dragon stepped down from its' pedestal did he took a fighting stance. He always knew to be wary of such things.

The dragon stopped and spoke with a calm, low tone. _'Fear not, wind warrior! I'm not here to fight you.'_

Raimundo watched him suspiciously but eventually broke out of his stance. He was still ready for any sneak attacks though. "Ok then. Where should I go from here?"

'_I'm not going to tell you.' _

He frowned at the dragon's blunt response. "If you're not the information guy then what are you doing here?"

'_Young people are so impatient. You should relax sometimes and leave behind all your problems to solve them later.'_

"Dude, I kinda do that every day. But finding those weapons is important and it's a thing that needs to be done now. So, what's you purpose here anyway?" The dragon just stood there. He then brought his claws to the ground and the symbol on the ground started to glow. Massive rock pillars grew from the ground in every direction.

_Nice show._

The dragon flew on a pillar and watched Raimundo expectantly. The brunet tilted his head and pointed to another pillar. The dragon nodded and Rai shrugged and leaped in the air landing soundlessly on the tip.

'_Let's play a game, warrior. If you get to the edge of the waterfall first you are free to go forward.'_

_If not…_

'_If not…you will go back.' _

Rai smirked. "So, it's like a showdown."

'_You may call it that.'_ The dragon started to jump on the rocks using all his four limbs and tail. The xiaolin leader ran after him trying to catch up and began to feel the adrenaline building up in him. _For an old dragon he's pretty fast. _

Rai soared over a horizontal pillar and sped up keeping his eyes on his light blue opponent. The dragon had no problems in standing in front of him and Rai could have sworn he saw him smirking at him. Feeling his blood boil, the brunet jumped high in the air and send a crescent blade at a column. It broke into pieces creating a screen of dust from which the dragon emerged unscathed.

He threw him a wink over his shoulder and Raimundo gathered his energy around his feet with a growl. He jumped and waved through the obstacles finally gaining some terrain. As the distance between them closed he could make out the outline of another waterfall. He pushed his body to move faster as the strain of his earlier fall started to kick in.

He groaned but forced the pain in the back of his mind. He had to win! He wasn't going to fail his first mission as a Shoku warrior. The edges of his vision became blurry as he put everything in one final boost. Thrusting his remaining energy to manipulate the air behind him he let it go in one burst and leaped over the dragon.

His face broke into a wide grin and he let out a whoop of joy seeing the border and the finish line of their race. But his joy turned to dread as he saw the dragon smash with his tail the pillar he was supposed to land on.

"What the hell?" His scream was lost in the roars of the crushing waters and the last thing he heard was the dragon shouting after him: _'You pass!'_

**-(-)-**

It was a dark night with a full moon hanging in the sky. The stars were barely visible because of the tree tops. At the lap of a mountain two tall figures were standing in front of a huge rock. There were a man in what it seem to be an armor with black hair and a barefooted woman in a knee long black dress, with long sleeves and long red hair.

Chase, the evil prince of darkness and Wuya, the heylin witch, were observing as Hannibal Roy Bean, one of the most dangerous demons of the old age was enchanting a spell to open the tomb of the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord was one of His four commanders along with Hades, ruler of the underworld, Seth, the king of chaos and destructions and Darshan, the master of nightmares.

When Hannibal was done, a door opened in the rock and into a tunnel leading deep in the mountain. Without a word, Hannibal jumped on his bird and flew inside followed by Chase and Wuya.

They walked for a while when they reached a ten meters tall door, covered in dust. The architecture was still visible and the gold was still shining. Chase pushed the door with his hand and opened it.

The room they entered had a very high ceiling and a huge circle carved on the floor. It was a circle shaped room and on the walls there were four gigantic statues of the four commanders. On the other side of the room was a colossal throne carved in stone and a cloaked figure sitting on it. In the circle was a coffin decorated with gold and jewels.

Chase and Wuya smiled at each other. That was the portal that would bring the Demon Lord in this realm.


	5. Let's Hit the Road Part 2

**Re-edited: January 10****th****, 2012**

**Let's Hit the Road Part 2**

**With Jack and his Allies**

After finding out about the Legendary Elemental Weapons, and being subjected to Wuya's unfaithful and slightly heartbreaking confession of his usefulness, the Evil Boy Genius decided to gather his long known enemy/allies (again) and form a plan. He had to pat himself on the back for coming up with such a brilliant strategy.

They would simply follow the monks and drop one of them at their location. Then, that someone would follow the loser, let him/her fight and get over the traps and at the end when they would be all tired and injured they would snatch the prize and run for it.

Brilliant!

Jack smirked, nodding his head daydreaming about his would be unlimited power that would push the world at his feet along with making a certain witch beg for his forgiveness which he would give but not before throwing her in a cold cell and his idol praising him and offering him his own castle as he wasn't worth living in such -

"Hey freaky guy, from where did you stole this thing? I like it!"

"Ashley, I didn't stole it, I built it…and don't call me FREAK." The red head scowled darkly at the cat clad blonde wishing to push her out of the window for interrupting his fantasies. He gripped the steering wheel instead and fixed his gaze back on the clouds and the green lizard winding through the air. Man, it made his stomach churn.

He glanced from the corner of his eye at Katnappe and he had to ask himself again why he decided to bring her along. _Because, even if you don't like to admit it she is a skilled fighter._ He shook his head cursing his rational half and then looked at his other partners in crime. The big, blond Russian, Vlad stood with his arms crossed and looked to be dozing off while beside him the Chameleon-Bot sat as stiff as a board. Behind them, there was Tubbimura, the fat ninja who was staring out the window uninterested.

I turned my attention back on our target and saw Dojo descending near a huge lake where Omi jumped down. Jack silently landed the ship and told the Chameleon-Bot to trail 'the cheese ball'. He obeyed and transformed into Jack as he touched the ground.

The real Jack took off after Dojo again and arrived in a canyon. Clay was the one who was left there so Jack made Tubbimura go after him. Without a word they left once again and reached a mountain range. This time Dojo didn't descend, Raimundo just jumped off and landed on a cliff. Jack hurried and dropped off Vlad thinking he would be the best choice considering his large build that could help him against the winds.

As the ship took off again, the two inhabitants were silent both thinking along the same lines. They would have to go after Kimiko together seeing as neither trusted the other to the double cross them.

They were flying above a volcanic region. Kimiko and Dojo have already landed near the biggest volcano and were talking. Jack drove the ship a little farther from their place and got down with Katnappe. He took some time to stare at the raven haired Japanese beauty and only snapped out of it when Katnappe slapped him on the head.

After Kimiko left, the two walked around Dojo so as to not be seen although Jack tripped over some rocks gaining the little dragon's attention. After making sure he wasn't going to come and inspect what it was the two began climbing the volcano.

Kimiko was already almost at the top and the red head had to be impressed by her stamina. When they got there, the xiaolin monk began moving down in a stone path. They waited a little more to make sure she wouldn't be able to hear them and followed her through the thick smoke.

Several minutes later, they were close to the lava pit. As jack was looking around he suddenly bumped in his cat like partner. "Hey, what's the deal?"

"Shh! She stopped."

We watched her as she prepared to jump over a gap. When the girl fell on her back Jack sweat dropped as he was sure someone like her would have crossed the distance. He supposed the gap was indeed bigger than he thought.

The two went to look over the edge and saw Kimiko dangling from a rock. She let go in order to land on the platform beneath her but to their surprise she fell right through it. Katnappe smiled and Jack joined soon after. The girl used her claws to slid down the wall while the genius boy activated his Heli-Jet and they both entered after her.

**-(-)-**

**With Chameleon-Bot**

The robot watched the little monk as he manipulated the water around him to form some sort of bubble. When he jumped in the water, the shape shifter transformed in a shark and followed him. The little monk was amazed by all the creatures in the water and didn't even noticed the metallic blue fish when he passed by him.

The Chameleon-Bot followed Omi when he went through the tunnel in inside the cavern but waited for him to get out before going out himself. As one walked and the other flew, the robot was recording everything in his minimized camera from the walls, to the ceiling and the glowing stones.

When Omi tripped and set off a trap, the robot flew ahead, not wanting to be squash by the enormous stones. He stopped as he flew inside a round room with only a dragon fountain in the middle. When Omi arrived, the rocks blocking the entrance after him, the statue came to life and gave the monk a test.

The Chameleon-Bot recorded everything having lost interest in whatever the two were doing. When the door on the other side opened the monk walked away, not before bowing followed closely by his unknown tag-along.

**-(-)-**

**With Tubbimura**

The overgrown black clad boy stealthily tailed the xiaolin warrior, hiding behind the landscape whenever the blond would turn to look around. He chuckled applauding himself for being such a ninja master.

After a few minutes of walking and hearing Clay talking to himself, the floor of the canyon collapsed. Tubbimura jumped back to avoid falling as well and only pursued him when the sudden crash ended. The catacombs were dark and silent and with a surprising agility, the ninja managed to land perfectly.

He couldn't seen nor hear Clay so he assumed the boy was way ahead of him. He started after him using the walls as a support when he entered a more sophisticated tunnel. He had to guess that was the entrance to the hidden temple. A few steps ahead and he almost tripped on something on the ground.

Tubbimura bent down and touched the offensive object finding it to be a root. Shaking his head he continued to move but an obstacle in front of him stopped him again. _The idiot must have triggered a trap._

He drew out his katana and slashed precisely the roots stopping his actions when two voiced reached his ears. Listening to what was being said, he understood there was some sort of test so he put the sword back in its sheath and waited for the monk to complete it. Ten agonizing minutes later the xiaolin warrior finally answered. And answer that made the ninja raised an eyebrow. _Nothing is at it seems indeed!_

He waited to be sure the dragon couldn't hear him anymore before continuing slashing his way in. When he entered the room he only saw the statue of a dragon and a corridor on the other side. Not sparing the statue a glance he went for the other passage.

**-(-)-**

**With Vlad**

Vlad had to struggle a bit against the winds circling the valley but it was nothing that he couldn't stand. In front of him, he noticed, Raimundo seemed to have the time of his life and if he had to guess he would say the wind warrior had no idea where he was going. One thing he didn't have to worry about was the noise. The wind covered it perfectly.

After a while, Raimundo headed to the side of a cliff where a fissure could be seen. The Russian boy saw him enter and he quickly followed. Inside it was cold and dark and most of all it was silent. The blond had to be careful not to make too much noise or his cover would be blown. Minutes after going in short cracks resounded in the enclosed space.

Vlad shook his head snapping his head around and seeing nothing until he felt his foot being swallowed by the ground. Realizing the cave was falling down, literally, he ran. But he wasn't fast enough and he plunged in darkness.

The splash his body made when he hit the water somehow snapped the boy out of his fright. Kicking against the current, Vlad broke to the surface taking in well deserved breaths of air before swimming to the shore. Once he felt hard, cold rock under his hands and feet he collapsed panting with exhaustion. _Jack better be paying good for this._

He rested there a little while longer before he was forced to move because of the approaching figure. He hid behind a huge stalagmite and watched the one he was supposed to shadow walked along the stream.

Arriving at a waterfall, Vlad stopped. He opted for observing the events and he was pleased to see he did the right thing. The dragon statue challenged the brunet to a race similar to a showdown but they were going further and further and it was getting harder for him to glimpse what was going on.

He looked down at the raging waters and gulped. With a final ultimatum meant for Jack he jumped down hoping the river would get him somewhere.

**-(-)-**

**With Jack and Katnappe**

The two villains trailed Kimiko through the tunnel, close enough for them to see her and also make use of her fire but far enough to stay hidden. Jack was honestly very tired and he could have sworn he felt his feet on fire. A quick glance at Katnappe and he saw her frowning. He shrugged when a dripping sound reached their ears.

They stopped and turned around. Jack's eyes bulged out and he would have screamed if not for Katnappe's hand on his mouth. A second later he was dragged through the suddenly dark tunnel by a terrified blonde.

Rocks were falling from the ceiling leaving holes through which the lava was slipping out. A river of the hot substance unexpectedly erupted from the wall in front of them and this time Jack did scream.

Despite the panic in her voice Katnappe managed to shout at him. "You moron, use your heli-get to get us out."

"Hey, that's a good idea."

Resisting the urge to face-palm, the cat girl jumped on the red head's back as he activated his mini helicopter machine. They flew through the reddening corridor, Jack dodging any splashes of the liquid while Katnappe was using her gadgets to destroy the stones falling around them. Up ahead, Jack spotted a pit through which the lava was pouring down. He stopped in the air when he also spotted Kimiko on a platform beneath them.

"Jack, why did you stop?"

"I found Kimiko and didn't blow up our cover." He was quick to point out. Katnappe rolled her eyes and patted him on the back.

"Great! All we have to do now is to wait for her to go ahead."

"If we don't run out of fuel. I don't know if I refueled the heli-get." Jack said with a little smile. Katnappe gave him a death glare then turned her attention to Kimiko again who was speaking to a crimson dragon.

'_To continue your quest you will have to pass my test.' _

"Hope we're not gonna have to pass this test too." Katnappe whispered to Jack.

The red head nodded and looked back watching the dragon perform a series of moves that made all the non-mythic creatures drop their jaws. It was breathtaking to say the least and the boy noticed in the corner of his eye the dejected look on the raven haired girl's face.

The dragon suddenly got in her face and began yelling at her. Katnappe was barely holding into Jack, she was laughing so hard and at the same time trying not to make too much noise. Jack on the other hand was observing the exchange with a pensive gleam in his ruby eyes. He didn't wanted that dragon to talk like that with the girl and he wanted to go there and encourage her, tell her she was stronger than that. He shook his head banishing his crazy thoughts but he had to smile a little when Kimiko got up and let her fire shine.

_Why do I have to like her again?_

After Kimiko was out of sight and the dragon a statue again, Jack descended in the cavern and finally felt Katnappe's weight lift off his back. They went down the stairs behind her and Jack couldn't suppress the darkly happy thought of being closer to ruling the world.


	6. The Guardians

**Re-edited: January 10th, 2012**

**The Guardians**

**With Clay**

The torches on the walls cracked as the fire burned casting eerie lights on the walls. Statues of mythical creatures stood on each sides, their sizes and appearances disturbing and intimidating to an inexperienced eye. Clay took short glances around him, not wanting to fall in another trap if he let his mind wander. He had to be more careful. He didn't want to fail and disappoint his friends and master.

As the tunnel stretched in front of him with no end in sight, the blond sighed. He mentally asked himself how long would it take to reach another chamber. He was torn to run but he cast out that thought. He didn't have to waste his energy when he could be fighting in the near future.

Finally, from the veil of darkness emerged a big door made of gold and decorated with emeralds. Above it there was a huge statue of a dragon. It's wings were spreading across the walls, and it had horns like branches that went all the to the ceiling. It's eyes were giving a dark green shine and its scales were a bright green color.

He stood, rooted on the spot and watched the impressive piece of art. _And this thing has been here for thousands of years?_

When he was done admiring the dragon, Clay slowly pushed the doors open. The room was circular, the edges forming an arcade supported by pillars that surrounded a fire burning on a pedestal.

He stepped inside walking towards the fire. A sudden bang made him jump and turned around only to see the doors closed again. With a sigh of relief, the blond chuckled berating himself for being so tense. He was right next to the weapon and his mission was almost done. What could go wrong?

The ground shot up. Clay screamed in surprise and leaped back, preparing to attack or defend. The earth formed a screen and dust and debris through which Clay could only make out a vague outline of an oval object. As the cloud settled and the silence reigned again, the blond saw a giant bud made out of earth and plants.

It slowly began to open like a blooming flower and a figure stood up. It had the body of a woman (a very beautiful woman) with green and dark brown skin, root like legs, sharp nails resembling claws, autumn orange long, flowing hair and forest green eyes.

She fixed her gaze on Clay and spoke in harmonious voice. "Who dares to challenge the Wood Guardian, protector of the Spirit of the Earth?"

"I ain't looking fo' troubles, m'am! I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth and it's mah mission to retrieve this artifact!"

"Xiaolin Dragon you say?" She uttered the words as if testing how it sounded before her face broke in a smirk. "Well then, try to defeat me and you'll get the Gauntlets of Mahin. My name is Bel. What's yours warrior?"

She walked on the other side of the room and the pedestal sunk in the ground but the fire was still burning.

"Mine's Clay Baily."

"Clay. Let's start then." She turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

Clay breathed and replied with a thin frown. _Why did the guardian had to be a girl? I don't like fighting girl! _"Let's! Gong Yi Tanpai!"

She pointed her hand at him and sharp, little rocks came flying in his direction. Clay jumped out of the way and hid behind a pillar. A snapping sound cut through the air the dragon rolled away from his hideout just as the pillar was smashed in pieces. Through the dust he saw the wooden whip coming again. Thinking quickly, Clay put his palms on the ground raising a wall in front of him. The whip clashed with his shield and cut cleanly through it continuing until it crushed the ground in front of him.

The blond jumped but not away. Using the raising debris he charged at her drawing his fist. She caught it with a lock of her hair and threw him in the wall of the room. He gasped at the painful contact but stood on his feet. He ducked the next second under a root meant to impale his head and ran as three more stabbed the place he had been resting on.

Bel sent more after him. The dragon halted and caught one in his fist breaking it. He then tilted his head to the side successfully letting another pass by before bringing his other hand up and stopping the next one. He threw them away and dashed again at the guardian only to fall flat on his face and be swung around by a piece of her hair. He was tossed in a pillar and he went sailing right through it.

Bel smirked placing her clawed hands on her thin waist, her hair flying wildly around her head like snakes. Her smirk faded slightly as she heard a shout coming from the hole her opponent was thrown into.

"Sonic Punch!"

The ground shook causing Bel to frown as she lost her balance. Her smile returned though as her feet dug into the earth, going deeper and keeping her steady. Unfortunately, the moment it took her to do this was enough for Clay to manipulate the earth around her making it rise and trap her in a cocoon.

The monk panted but kept the earth gloves on his hand. He wasn't stupid. He knew she would get out of there. He needed time though to think of a strategy to beat her. Right as he was about to attack again, the shell exploded and he had to put up his hands and protect himself from the flying rocks.

"Darn it!"

"Is that all you can do?" She asked smugly.

_I have to get serious with her!_

**-(-)-**

**With Rai**

Raimundo rubbed his arms as he felt another chill went down his spine. He was still very wet from the bath in the lake and his nose was running already. The cave was colder than earlier and he was sure that if he stopped walking he was to become an icicle. The joy of protecting the world!

As the silence prevailed and the his road didn't end, Rai thought of how his friends were doing. He wondered if they too had to pass some sort of test or if they met traps or other things on their way. Sighing, he hoped they were doing better than him.

Passing a closer glowing crystal, his eyes caught sight of a stress reliever or a more stress bringer. Reddish light filled his vision as they bordered the entrance of a tunnel. Torches brightened the place inside too and the walls were decked with carvings of old creatures. His only thought was that he hoped they weren't part of another test.

Walking through the tunnel proved to be way better than the cave. The fire on the walls somehow warmed the place and made him feel better than before, until he arrived in front of a door. Curled around it there was a silver dragon, its slender body, sharp claws and feathered wings being a sight to behold.

Rai placed his hand on the door and pushed. What he saw made his jaw dropped right in the abyss beneath him. The grotto was gigantic. In the middle of it there was a flat rock and a little bridge connecting it to the door. Over the bridge's edges there was nothing beside the river from before crashing down in the chasm.

_Good that I got out of that river!_ He cheered silently.

He had a bad feeling about the place and prayed he wouldn't have to stay around for too long. As he stepped on the platform he took notice of the object stuck on a pedestal. Grinning, the brunet scurried toward it but before he could touch it a jolt of electricity ran though his body and threw him away.

He grunted pushing himself back on his feet while a blinding light hit the ground between him and the pedestal. The blue light formed the shape of a woman. She was slim and was glowing a white cracking light like the lightning. From what he could see, Rai could distinguish her spiky 'hair' and dark blue eyes.

She stood there unmoving, her piercing gaze searching the boy in front of her. "Who are you warrior?"

Rai frowned. "Why should I answer? You're the one with the big entrance."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I am Ashania, Lightning Guardian and protector of the Spirit of the Wind. It's your turn now."

"Name's Raimundo, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind and leader of the Xiaolin Dragons."

"Well, Dragon of the Wind, if you want the weapon you would better beat me in a fight."

"No sweat. Gong Yi Tan – whoa!" The bolt of lightning passed merely inches above his head thanks to his reflexes. "Hey…we're supposed to start after the starting line."

"I never was the type who respects rules." Ashania unleashed a shock wave again.

Rai back flipped letting it connect with the ground and sent a blade of wind of his own. Ashania didn't move, she just put her hand in front of her and stopped it with a mocking smirk.

"You're gonna need a more powerful attack to defeat me. Let me give an example." She raised her hands crossed in the air then quickly put them down sending two crossed electric blades towards the brunet.

"Wudai Zephyr Shield!"

The wind gathered around him in a protective shell that somewhat dulled the attack but didn't stopped it. The electricity was discharged through his body making his muscles convulse before he felt more pain in his right side and was hurled in the air. The contact with the ground knocked the wind out of him and he gasped for air and moaned in pain at the same time.

"I thought you are the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons." She scoffed at him.

Rai gritted his teeth urging his body to sit up despite the jerks of his throbbing muscles. When he was on his feet again he gathered his chi in his right arm and thrust it at her. A blast of wind clashed with the ground and Rai used her momentarily blindness to rush at her. He leaped with a flying kick straight in her chest before twisting his body and smacking her in the head with his other leg. She hit the ground dazed and Rai cart wheeled back on the ground shooting another blade of wind.

It strike her but it only made her angry. As she got up, Ashania glared at him and the sparks forming her body became more obvious. "Maybe I underestimated you, but I won't lose."

She released lightning bolts at him and she grew even more pissed as he avoided them all. She changed her tactic, sending arcs of electricity that Raimundo either countered or dodged. The brunet himself was in no better mood. He was angry for having to fight someone like her and he was angry that he couldn't do anything _against_ her. His element didn't exactly have much of an effect on her and she didn't give him time to prepare for some of his big attacks. He had to find an opening and he had to do it before he exhausted himself.

**-(-)-**

**With Kimiko**

The corridor was illuminated by two dikes burning with fire that ran along the walls. The flames licked the walls and the statues fondly bringing out their more menacing side almost as if they wished to be left alone, abandoned, like they had been for thousands of years.

Kimiko smiled at her surroundings. She loved to be around her own element and the threatening appearance of the corridor wasn't affecting her at all. If not it actually made her curious of what was I store for her next.

At the end of the tunnel she gazed upon an orange dragon leering above a golden ornate door. The flames sprouting from its back and wings added a foreboding feeling to the painting and Kimiko couldn't help the chill doing down her back as she stared in those cold burning orbs.

Gulping with determination she opened the door. The room was dark but Kimiko could hear something flowing although it wasn't water. She stepped inside and ignited a fireball in her hand when her vision was blinded by rows of fire. She squinted her eyes, then slowly opened them and gasped.

There was a stone island in the middle of a magma lake. On the island there were stuck in a rock two crossed swords. Kimiko ran down the path and onto the island smiling as she closed the distance to her objective. A few feet away from the swords the magma shot out of the lake and gathered in front of her bringing to a standstill her advancement.

The blob of hot substance formed the body of a woman. She had long red flowing 'hair' and dark purple eyes. "Hello! My name is Kalama. The Guardian of Magma and protector of Lady Aruna's spirit."

"I'm Kimiko, the Dragon of the Fire and I'm on a quest. So would you mind giving me the swords, please?"

She answered in the same emotionless tone. "Yes. I would mind. You're not getting the weapon so easily no matter who you are."

Kimiko huffed. "Fine! You asked for it, lady! I'm so gonna kick your butt." Kalama didn't even flinch at the comment.

"Let's do it then."

She raised her hands and threw a ball of lava that Kimiko dodged. While flipping out of the way Kimiko shot a fireball towards her but the woman caught it with her hand. Kalama pounced at her throwing a wave of lava with a sweep of her hand. The young dragon cut the wave with a vertical fire slash but as she did so, Kalama crept on her side and kick her in the stomach sending her flying on the edge of the island.

The girl gasped and flipped on her feet bending at her waist backwards to avoid a slash of the woman's hand. Kimiko let herself fall back on the ground again and shoved her feet in Kalama's abdomen wincing slightly as she felt her burning skin. The guardian was pushed away and the dragon took the time to jump up and roundhouse kick her in the head.

She staggered but managed to block a punch from Kimiko with her forearm. The girl cried out as her hand was scorched by the lava and was distracted from dodging Kalama's strike that got her once again in her stomach. The same smoldering sensation spread all over her abdomen and the guardian continued her assault.

She grabbed her injured arm and flung her back in the middle of the island swiftly following her and pinning her to the ground with a hand around her throat. Kimiko could only whimper in pain as the burning hand held her from moving.

"Pathetic!"

The weight on her body disappeared along with the blazing restriction that held her down. Watery blue eyes opened and saw the woman walking back to the swords.

"Where do you think ya're going?" Kimiko asked between clenched teeth.

Kalama didn't answered.

Her pained face turned into one of anger and forgetting her injuries Kimiko pounced at her with blistering fists.

"Judolette Flip Fire!"

Encasing her body in fire, Kimiko soared in the air coming down with an axe kick. Kalama's body smashed into the ground with a resounding thud as Kimiko gracefully landed on her toes behind her, spun around and stuck out her leg catching the guardian in the head and knocking her away.

"You're gonna need more than sneak attacks to get past me."

The Japanese girl narrowed her eyes on the woman as she sat up with no trouble. Standing to her full height she flipped her hair and snapped her finger. Instantly, lava shot towards her and shaped into thin spears. Her hand pointed in her direction and blue eyes widen at the sight of dozens of sharp weapons falling towards her.

Kimiko avoided them or stopped them with blasts of fire. She was getting tired by the guardian's unremitting onslaught and decided to take things up a notch. The xiaolin monk jumped on a rock and molded her chi before flipping in the air.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kalama watched calmly as the blast neared her. She placed her hand in the air and the fireball hit.

Kimiko watched the scorching crater her attack created frowning. As she expected the guardian was standing in the middle of it completely unharmed. She bit her lip feeling her legs shake and fists tighten.

_Damn it! How am I gonna beat her?_

**-(-)-**

**With Omi**

The white wisp of air flew out of his mouth as he brought his hands up to warm them. The corridor was going deeper underground and the temperature was going down along with it. the walls began to freeze and Omi was having a hard time staying warm.

As he stopped in front of a silver door he glanced at the dragon guarding it. All around it there were glaciers and its body had a lot of icicles hanging on it. Its wings were transparent like ice and it had blue sapphire eyes.

Rubbing his hands around his small frame, Omi pushed the doors apart and his eyes widened. Everything was made of ice and inside the ice there were pure white jewels, shining and giving the room a peaceful atmosphere. The ceiling was high in the form of arches and great ice pillars were coming down. It was a huge chamber and in the middle of it there was something stuck in a pedestal.

The monk grinned and ran for it but stopped when a presence made itself known. The dots on his forehead glowed and his black eyes narrowed paying attention to his surroundings. In front of him sharp blades of ice rose from the floor. They caught hold of each other, or snapped in different shapes but eventually formed a woman. She was transparent and had shoulder length spiky hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hello there! My name is Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of the Water, and the strongest of the Xiaolin Dragons. May I ask for your name please?"

The small boy smiled at her hoping he wouldn't have to fight considering they were both on the same side.

"My name is Salaj, Ice Guardian and protector of the Spirit of the Water." Her cold tone did nothing short of removing Omi's wide smile.

"Will we have to fight?" She just nodded and the boy turned serious along with falling in a battle stance.

"Fine then. Gong Yi Tanpai!"

He pounced at her with a kick but she deflected it with her hand. Landing he tried a low sweep kick but she back flipped and tried to punch him in my chest. Omi was quicker and jumped backwards causing her to miss. He slid on the floor catching her leg with his and spun in place thrusting his free limb in her abdomen. Salaj stepped back a few feet from the force of the impact but swiftly retaliated with a low kick that Omi jumped over followed by a spinning middle kick that hit its mark.

The monk grunted but wasn't thrown away thought as he gripped her ankle and leaped over her leg connecting the heel of his foot with her jaw. He twisted and landed on the ground sweeping her leg from beneath her. Before she could regain her footing he spun behind her and strike the back on her knee and punched her between her shoulder blades.

Salaj caught herself on her hands and knees and rolled out of the way as Omi's foot cracked the ice floor. The woman extended her hand and ice shot out of it. Omi avoided them easily and summoned a wave of water that he threw towards her. Salaj twisted her body making the water came back to him along with some ice needles. The monk screamed and put his hands on the floor creating an ice wall that stopped the attack from hitting him.

"Interesting. So you know how to manipulate ice to some extent." She said sounding impressed.

"Of course I know. I told you I'm the most strongest warrior."

She just smirked at him and whispered. "We'll see about that."

This time she charged at him hitting the place he was standing on with a punch and destroying it. Omi jumped in the air and came down with a kick. Salaj jumped as well and caught his leg then threw him in pillar crushing it. He felt his back torn apart by thousands of pieces of ice but still got up and leaped in the air spinning his body.

"Tornado Strike Water!"

The whirlpool engulfed the whole chamber destroying the pillars and Omi threw it towards the guardian. Salaj put her hand in front of the attack then pulled them apart cutting the water waves in two halves. Omi was impressed by her power but he wasn't about to give up. He sprung at her again and attacked her with kung-fu.

"Monkey reading Shakespeare."

"Dogs playing Poker."

"Rooster frying Eggs."

"Dog cutting grass."

"Monkey drinking milk."

As she blocked his every move, Omi was beginning to get irritated. He only succeeded in tiring himself out while the guardian was simple dodging or countering his attacks.

"Repulse the Monkey." He hit her in the chest but didn't do much damage.

Finally he decided to put some distance between them and think of something else. He gritted his teeth as she flashed him a smirk.

_This is not good._


	7. New Powers

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**New Powers**

**With Clay**

Bel was mocking him. That much he was conscious of. She intentionally left openings so he would attack and then she would block them like they were nothing. Clay was starting to feel the strain the fight had on his bruised body and he had to wonder how much more he could take.

The guardian continued to whip him and hit him with stone pikes which thankfully he had enough energy to dodge. The chamber was pretty much demolished from their high scale assaults but Clay used the wreckage to hide and formulate some sort of plan.

He had to get some time.

"Wudai Iron Palm!"

From his spot he smacked his fist in the wall. It crumbled under his skin and the cracks went on all the way to the ceiling causing it to collapse on top of the guardian. The avalanche kicked up a cloud of dust and Clay felt a small smile lit up his face. It quickly fell when a figure emerged from it and he groaned.

"Not bad, Earth Dragon. But I'm waiting for something else."

"Yeah. I know what' cha waiting for. Mind giving me some advice 'bout it?"

Discovering it is part of the quest. I can't help you."

He shook his head and pounced at her with a stoned fist. She dodged it and he tried to hit her stomach with his knee. Bel caught it with her clawed hands and pushed back the blond. She swept her hair and knocked him in the wall again. Clay ducked under another extent of her locks and smashed his foot in the floor. Stone boards jumped at her but the woman barely flinched. Her claws lengthened and cut through them like butter.

Clay raised a shield that stopped her nails and kicked it towards her. Bel leaped over it and thrust her heel in his chest. Clay rolled on the ground to avoid being stumped on before kicking her in the guts himself.

"Seismic Kick Earth!"

Bel caught his foot before it could make contact but the power put behind the attack threw her a few feet backwards. She came back with an inhuman strength enhanced punch. Clay moved out of the way and his eyes caught the disastrous aftermath of her strike. The crater was about twice his size. The distraction unfortunately didn't give him time to prepare for the kick in the chest that took the breath out of him.

The only thing he could do was gasp for air and grunt in pain.

**-(-)-**

**With Omi**

The bald monk was in a game of doge or die. The waves of needle like icicles were relentlessly sent upon him and he had to use every ounce of agility and flexibility to not get stabbed. He leaped over the broken ice on the floor, on the walls, the ceiling…they just kept coming.

On the good side though, he completely forgot of being cold. The barrage of sharp projectiles usually had such an effect.

His keen eyes spotted an opening and water swiftly shot out to throw him towards his opponent. Salaj grinned, ducked to the ground and flung a ball of ice at him.

"Bad move dragon."

His eyes bulged and spun out of the way. He succeeded in avoiding the ball but he was left unbalanced and open for an attack. Salaj took her chance and kneed him in the chest. He was thrown back in the wall clutching his abdomen. The spider web pattern of the ice behind him was proof enough of the power behind her attack.

"If you think I…will back down…then you are madly wrong." He spoke in between gasps.

The monk stood up defiantly and pounced again. Salaj rolled her eyes and leaped over him using his back to boost her speed and momentum and twist in the air whacking over his shoulder with her leg. He stumbled but recovered faster than before.

"Tornado Strike Water!"

He lunged at her two intertwined jets of water bursting out of his hands. the attack followed her knocking down the columns and sprawling chunks of ice all over the room. When she had enough, Salaj spun deflecting the water and turning it into ice.

The ice shaped into serpents and she sent them back at him. Omi tried escaping from their grasps as much as possible but he was getting tired. His moves were sloppy and slower than before and he pondered going with a stronger attack. He doubted it would work against the guardian but he had to get rid of the snakes.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

Tendrils of pressured water cut through the ice leaving the serpents crippled and falling at his feet. His eyes traveled on their battlefield but no, he couldn't find her. He narrowed his black pools and tensed anticipating an attack.

Icicles spurted out of a wall and Omi back flipped letting them pierced the floor. He sent a wave of water destroying another assault until a chill went down his back. His eyes widened and he pulled his body onwards feeling the air shifting above him as a spear missed. He rolled on his shoulder fixing a glare on the woman armed with ice spears. She shrugged innocently and threw them at him.

The monk summoned a shield that seized the lances and assimilated the ice into it. The water shot out and his vision was blocked for a second but that second was enough for Salaj to burst out of the water and hit him in the ribs. A crack reached his ears but it went ignored to the pain the bloomed in his abdomen.

"You loosing, dragon."

**-(-)-**

**With Clay**

He mentally swore stumbling to get up. He was beaten up and only had the outline of what he should do. His foot caught in a hole and he lost his balance falling on his hands and knees. Fingers gripped the earth and he gritted his teeth.

"I didn't come this far to lose. I will win this."

His fist broke through the surface sending ripples that raised the ground like a wave. The dust and debris flew in the air and Bel had to surround herself with her hair for protection.

He began gathering his chi guiding it through his hands and feet and through the ground but not in it. He searched for his new power and there, he found it. Surrounded on all sides without escape he willed it to move against its restrains. Sweat fell on his face and his hands shook clasping the ground.

"Come on, damn it! Move!"

As if saying the magic words, he felt the release and his mind lose the tension. At the same time Bel ran out of the rubble but before she could touch him huge roots spurted from the walls. The plants immobilized her body wrapping tightly around her arms, legs, waist and neck going as far as pulling together her hair.

The silence was shocking. Bel was shocked beyond words by the turn of events. She watched the dragon panting still on his knees, face covered with sweat and grime. She smiled and nodded.

"I hope you will protect them." She then turned into dust leaving only the coiling roots grabbing at the air.

Clay could only sigh and grin.

**-(-)-**

**With Rai**

Blasts of lightning littered the ground and sparked through the air. Raimundo barely avoided being cooked alive and he had to wonder if Ashania was _really_ out to get him. On second thought, considering her personality, she could be.

He hid behind a rock trying to calm down and get some air in his lungs. _If it wasn't for Master Monk Guan's hellish training I would have been a smoking crater already._

He rolled away as the rock blew up to pieces and saw the guardian ran towards him. Ashania attacked him with a series of punches and kicks that he blocked wincing as her lightning covered body numbed his arms every time. The woman flipped through a few handsprings and threw a blast at him.

Rai tossed an air bullet and the two met in the middle with an explosion. He leaped high in the air and slashed with his leg sending a gust of wind. The dust was blown away and Ashania growled. He vaulted releasing a sharp blade of wind that targeted his opponent.

The guardian leaped out of the way but was caught in the moment. She spun around thwarting the brunet's punch and went for a high hit. He blocked with his forearm and grabbed her wrist ignoring the discharge of energy. Holding it tightly he used the lapse in her guard to deliver a few knock out blows that only made her stagger and shake her head.

"How's that?" He asked punching her jaw.

Her head lolled backwards lifelessly and came back with a smirk covering her lips. "Not good enough, brat!"

The lightning cracked around her and Rai swiftly let go of her arm and stepped back. Her punch was fast; he was on the ground before he knew it. She grabbed his shoulder pushing him on his feet and brought up her knee straight in his stomach. His chest followed with a fist then his face with her elbow and he was left in a heap on the ground.

The woman scowled. "How can you hope to face the world if you're such a wimp." She spat venomously. "Such an arrogant child you are."

He chuckled weakly drawing her piercing glare. "If you call me arrogant…you'd absolutely love Omi."

The kick caught her off ground. She tripped forward into his waiting fist and she was thrown back. She didn't hit the ground though as he slid behind her and chopped her between the shoulder blades. She tried to recover her balance but he was on her in a second. He hit the back of her knee and elbowed the back of her head.

When she didn't feel his presence upon her she turned around. Only to be blown away by a tornado. The small, sharp blades stung. Didn't hurt, but stung. As she was twisted with the winds she caught a glimpse of Raimundo but it was too late for her to debate when she found herself eating the dirt.

She coughed and gagged. She stood up on her hands but fell down again when he swept them from beneath her and thumped her face with a kick. She smiled. "Oh! That was good kid!"

"That enough?" He muttered trying not to show his fatigue.

She laughed quietly shaking her head. "That's not what I'm waiting for."

He frowned. "How can I do it then?"

"Discover it yourself brat!" And she was back on her feet and running at him.

**-(-)-**

**With Omi**

_I will not lose. I will not lose._

_I cannot lose._

_Not now…not here._

He grunted stumbling back on his feet. The guardian was eying him blankly.

With a cry he was dashing at her, fist covered in water. She threw her fist to meet his and the two collided.

_I shall not refuse this victory to a girl!_

They jumped back. Water swirled around Omi and he exhaled, the air morphing into a wisp of white cloud in contact with his warm breath. "I'm not finished yet." The water slithered down his arms like armguards but prolonged taking the shape of swords as they solidify.

"Then let's finish it." She added her hands doing the same.

They crossed blades all the while glaring at each other. Omi ducked under a slash to his neck and tried to stab her. She dodged and thrust her own blades at him. He parried one with a sword and angled his body around the other one using his free blade to cut her on her chest.

Salaj leaned back drawing back her sword that missed and covering an arch with it. The tip scratched slightly Omi's side and the two parted. Only to begin again a furious dance of clangs and clinks that reverberated through the devastated chamber.

Omi jumped away a few feet panting heavily and jabbed his blades in the floor. Huge spikes of ice rose from the ground heading dangerously for Salaj. She kept destroying them with her swords but she was staring to be overwhelmed.

Omi moved towards her swords ready to end the fight and eyes determined to win. She first dodged his attacks but at the same time she had to dodge the spikes. The monk kept on repeating his action but the guardian was staying strong on her feet. She faced both his ongoing ice attack and his assaults, however Omi didn't let that hinder his resolve. He was going to get her in the end. And he was right.

Salaj turned to stop a spike from digging in her back but when she turned to block him…everything stopped. She looked stunned at her chest to see the glassy blade going through and out of her.

"Looks like I won." Omi noted proudly, his face still mounted in a serious scowl.

"Looks like it. Good job dragon." She smiled at him and Omi watched her fade into water that pooled at his feet.

Breathing hard he grinned.

**-(-)-**

**With Kimiko**

Nothing worked. Her every attack was thwarted and the woman didn't even broke a sweat doing it. Kimiko was starting to get really pissed.

Kalama leaped at her and aimed a punch to her chest. She blocked it and tried to kick her in the side. She jumped back and threw a ball of molted lava out of her hands. Kimiko rolled on her left and the ball hit a rock splashing itself all over it. She flipped in the air and aimed a burning foot at the guardian that she dodged. The raven haired girl was getting royally pissed by now.

Kalama watched her from the top of a rock and she narrowed her eyes. "You're not thinking before you attack, do you?"

Kimiko stared at her confused and annoyed. "What do you mean I don't think? Of course I think."

The guardian shook her head. "I mean you're doing every move, every attack by instinct. You are focusing on not letting your temper out of control and not on your moves. Think for a second. Every attack of yours had no effect on me."

Kimiko stared blankly. Slowly a thin frown marred her beautiful face as the wheels in her brain worked to throw back a comment. She had to admit that the woman was right and that she had no reply.

"Let's try it again, shall we?"

Kalama pounced at her. Kimiko breathed deeply and leaned back her eyes trailing her opponent's every step. The woman twisted her body and tried a sweep kick. Kimiko back flipped and hit her in the jaw. Kalama half blocked it but the impact was powerful enough to distract her from the young girl's own low kick that threw her off balance.

"Pheonix Strike Fire!"

A bird made of fire formed in the air. Kalama stood up and created a wall of magma that absorbed the bird. Kimiko swiftly ran up to her, leaped over the fence and kicked her in the chest. She delivered a punch to her face but Kalama blocked it and tried kicking her off. Kimiko rolled away and stood throwing fire balls at her. For her part, the guardian was pushed back and when the assault stopped she let her arms down to spot the girl.

That was a mistake. Kimiko maneuvered her leg through her arms and smacked her painfully in the face. Kalama fell down but gripped her ankle and dragged her along. Kimiko yelped as she hit the ground when she felt something pulling her back in the air. A scream escaped her lips and stopped when the wind was knocked out of her and she slid on the floor. She groaned and looked back. Kalama was standing up and dusting herself. She frowned down at her and Kimiko felt her anger boil.

"Anything else?"

**-(-)-**

**With Rai**

Ashania was back on her feet and clearly having fun beating the snot out of Raimundo. Rai on the other hand was getting more annoyed and desperate. He also had his fair of lucky shots but every time he pounded Ashania into the ground she would get back up like nothing happened.

He wasn't sure how long he would stand. He was tired and his body has been abused so badly he forgot how to put one foot in front of the other.

He shook his head from is musings and fixed his glare on her moving form. She came from his right with a back kick that Rai dodged and counter-attacked with a punch in her chest. She deflected it with her palm then grabbed his wrist and threw him down bending his arm painfully. He cried out and she laughed.

"Come on, brat! Show me watcha're made off!" He grunted under her weight some insults that the woman brushed off and pulled harder.

Beside the pain his mind was bombarded with, Raimundo was furious. Furious like he had never been before. He wanted to throw that pain back at her and then laughed at her. Let her see how it was to get mocked and trampled all over. That's when he felt an unusual energy coursing through him. It was energizing and it filled every cell of his body.

The grip on his arm slackened and he twisted out of it pushing the woman off with his shoulder. He charged at her and aimed his fist at her face knocking her all the way to the edge. Panting he relaxed when flashes like fireworks around his arm caught his eye.

He stared in shock.

"I didn't thought of anger." Ashania uttered rubbing her cheek. She smiled and gathered her energy in her hands. "Hey brat! Let's do this one more time."

Her voice snapped the boy out of his trance and he nodded smirking. He concentrated on his earlier emotions and felt the surge of that invigorating force spread through him again. He heard Ashania's strike coming at him but he focused on molding his power until it was perfectly balanced…and then released it.

The two met but Rai was not about to give in. He pushed whatever strength he had left and the bluish energy shone brighter and grew, completely overwhelming the guardian's. Ashania was thrown in the chasm and Raimundo fell on his knees watching the sparks die.

"That was…electrifying."

**-(-)-**

**With Kimiko**

"Pathetic."

The girl glared at the woman standing above her. She panted feeling hopelessness creeping in her heart but then the words of the dragon rang in her mind. She couldn't give up. She was a Xiaolin Dragon and she was strong enough to learn to control a stupid element and obtain some stupid weapon.

"Listen here!" She struggled to pull herself up. Her body felt like it was made of lead. "I will _not_ lose to someone like you."

She pounced, extinguished flames burning again stronger and hotter than ever. She punched the ground causing the lava in the pools around her to shot up. She kicked at her breaking a lump of rocks in the process. The lava waved with her motion. She twisted burying her knee in her side and backhanded her in the face. The surfaces moved with her swaying from an end to another.

Kalama fell down gasping. Kimiko rocked on her feet and with a last yell brought her hands up. The lava followed her and flowed toward the guardian. Before she was ran over by the molted matter she flashed Kimiko a smile.

The girl gasped and fell on her rear. She was worn out. She wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep.

But Dojo was waiting for her outside.

She groaned.

**-(-)-**

In a cave deep in a mountain, Wuya was enchanting in a strange old language the incantation that would bring the world to her feet. The torches were illuminating the huge chamber creating shadows reverberating on the walls. In a corner near her, Chase Young was staying and observing her moves. On a statue farther from them Hannibal was restingg on the head of his loyal servant, the Ying-Ying bird.

Chase was still having doubts about Hannibal. He didn't showed them the tomb just from the goodness of his heart. He was absolutely sure he had a plan of his own, but he didn't know what. The only thing he could do was play along and hope he would be strong enough to face an eventual backstab.

He took a glance at the colossal statue dominating the whole chamber. His face wasn't seen. Actually, nobody ever saw his face. He was known only by his cruelness, and by being the pure source of evil…the father of Heylin. Chase frowned and looked back at Wuya. Her hands started to glow a vibrant green and the cover of the grave began to slowly open.

Hannibal grinned evilly showing his yellow teeth and rubbed his tentacles. Everything was perfect.


	8. Robbed

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**Robbed**

**With Omi**

The robot glanced in the room just when Salaj melted into water. He saw a good part of the fight but the noises and quivers made him back away and wait for an opportune moment. The water dragon was weakened by the fight and he saw a great chance of success if he played his cards right.

He formed a quick plan and prepared to get in the room. Jack (the Chameleon-bot) stepped inside carefully walking around the pieces of ice strewn on the floor. Omi was panting heavily and didn't notice his presence until the screech of the ice under feet caught his ears.

He turned around and swiftly blocked a fist. "Jack Spicer! How did you get here?"

'Jack' sneered at him before transforming to his original form. "I silently followed you…like a fly on the wall." Omi grunted beneath him.

The robot aimed another punch but the monk blocked it with his other hand. The Chameleon-Bot then tried to kick him in the stomach to knock him out faster. Not having enough hands and time to dodge Omi was hit and sent flying in the wall but remained conscious. He groaned in pain as he got up. The Chameleon changed into a rhino and attacked Omi but this time he jumped over him making the robot stuck his horn in the ice wall.

"Ha! You can never beat me, evil one, because I am most defin - "

Omi didn't finished his little speech because he received a hit in the face. He looked at the robot to see a big snake in his place. The Chameleon-bot aimed his tail again toward Omi and grasped him by the leg. He swung his tail smacking Omi from every pillar, glacier and other surfaces. When he was done he threw Omi in the wall crushing it and then went to the pedestal to receive his prize.

The Chameleon changed back and grabbed the weapon by the hilt. When he took it out there was only the hilt. No blades coming out. The robot shrugged. He was sent to get the weapon not ask questions.

**-(-)-**

**With Clay**

A very fat masked ninja watched the wooden girl say her last words to the cowboy. After that she turned into dust and the roots were left holding nothing. The earth dragon fell to his knees and put his palms on the ground gasping for air.

This was a good time for him to get in and steal the weapon.

Tubbimura opened the door and right then Clay got up and slowly made his way towards the center of the room. The ninja swore under his breath and sneaked in the high chamber, hiding behind the remains of the walls and pillars. Clay looked at the door but didn't see anything so he kept walking towards the fire.

Tubbimura walked on his toes, approaching the dragon. Clay slowed down and finally stopped with a sigh.

"Come out! Just because I'm damn tired that doesn't mean I can't hear ya." Clay turned around waiting for Tubbimura to come out from behind the rock.

"I admire your sharp senses, dragon!"

The two boys looked at each other in a staring contest, and then Tubbimura jumped at Clay. Clay dodge it and Tubbimura hit the ground and created an enormous crater, then aimed his fist at his face.

The ninja caught it and tried to punch Clay in the chest. Clay blocked it then jumped back taking a breath of air. He couldn't keep fighting for such a long time. He was already exhausted from the earlier fight and another one seemed impossible to handle. Tubbimura pounced at him again clenching his fist. Clay avoided it and the punch hit a rock. The ninja groaned and shook his hand in pain, not seeing the coming kick from Clay.

It hit Tubbimura in the head, sending him flying in the opposite side of the room. Seeing that he wasn't moving, Clay relaxed then went to get the elemental weapon.

When he got them, he examined them for a few seconds. There were a pair of stone gloves that covered only the wrists and half of the palms. He shrugged then walked out of the chamber leaving Tubbimura laying on the ground.

After ten minutes Tubbimura woke up. He rubbed the back of his head as he took a look around the room. He didn't saw the dragon neither the weapon. He smacked his fist in the ground angrily and quickly got up then ran to the door and on the corridor as fast as his short legs could.

**-(-)-**

After her little break, Kimiko headed for the middle of the island. Stuck in a rock were two crossed swords. The hilts were made of gold and there was a ruby at the end of them. The blades were pretty short and made of steel. They were twin swords and she had to ask herself if she'll be able to use them. Swords belonged more into Rai's style, not hers.

She sighed.

A cat suited girl along with a red headed boy watched the Kimiko as she was checking the weapon. The girl decided to make a move and she aimed her right hand in her direction. Using the gadgets on her wrist she fired a sphere near Kimiko. When it touched the ground it exploded, throwing Kimiko away in surprise.

The fire dragon fell to the ground and looked around frowning at the unexpected attack.

"Now what?" She saw her answer coming at her and aiming her claws at her. Kimiko quickly rolled on her right avoiding Katnappe's attack and took a battle stance.

"Meow there!"

"Katnappe!" Hissed Kimiko at her clenching her teeth.

"And me too." Said Jack as he got out from the dust, from where the bomb exploded. Kimiko ignored him and continued to give Katnappe death glares.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

_This is so not the most perfect time for another fight._

"You know it, Kimi! A girl needs a little excitement in her life." Answered the cat girl using her usual purrs.

"Hey am I invisible or something?"

"Shut up Jack!" Both girls snapped at him making the boy take a few steps back.

Katnappe jumped at Kimiko directing her kick to her head. Kimiko back flipped, and put her hands on the ground throwing her body out of the way of a sharp cat like ninja star. She then leaped toward Katnappe with her fists on fire. She aimed a punch at her face, still Katnappe dodged it easily and tried to kick her in the ribs. Kimiko caught her knee and burned it with fire. Katnappe yelped in pain and scratched her hand with her sharp claws before both girls jumped back and looked hatefully at each other. Kimiko's wrist was bleeding as well as Katnappe's leg, but they didn't want to lose.

Jack watched the whole thing from behind a rock, supporting his chin with his hand. He saw how the girls pounced at each other again and sighed. He wanted to help Ashley but he knew she could handle it and beside she would be very angry if he would stay in her way and Jack didn't wanted a mad cat destroying his new machine.

He glanced at the rock in which the two short swords were stuck and a sly grin spread on his face. He careful went to the rock and slowly pulled out the weapon so that Katnappe wouldn't hear him. He then started walking towards the exit leaving the girls fighting.

"Already tired, Kimi?"

"What are you talking about? And DON'T CALL ME KIMI!"

"Yeah, you're right. I would better leave that to Raimundo." She laughed and Kimiko felt blood rising to her cheeks.

"Leave him out of this. I just don't like people calling me like that." Katnappe jumped on a near rock dodging Kimiko's attacks.

"Yeah…except Raimundo. I have to admit. You have good taste at boys." Kimiko turned her head at the annoying cat, anger reading all over her face.

"I don't _like_ him!"

Katnappe smiled showing her white fangs then pounced at her. Kimiko tried to calm herself; because of Katnappe she saw everything red in front of her. She didn't realized the feline's plan as she was too tired and only wanted to leave so she noticed too late her fist aimed to her face and was thrown in a rock. Katnappe twisted her body and hit her in the stomach with a round house kick. Kimiko felt blood pouring on her chin and fell on the ground groaning in pain.

"It was fun. See you later Kimi!" Katnappe grinned and walked.

"Damn!" The only thing that Kimiko saw before everything went black were Katnappe's high heels and her own clenched fist.

The blonde girl went to the rock to see that the two swords disappeared. In that moment only one name came to her ant that was… "Spicer!" She stormed out of the chamber to look for him leaving a beaten up Kimiko lying down on the ground.

**-(-)-**

**With Rai**

Raimundo stared a while at the cliff thinking at the meaning of the whole battle. It was an experience that surely taught him something important. He smiled and turned to the pedestal and the bow stuck in it. At first look Raimundo could tell that it was made of wood but he could swear he saw it shining.

When he got beside it he saw that the bow was decorated with some symbols made of silver. He put his hand on it and felt the fine texture on his skin. That was a fine piece of art.

A falling stone made Raimundo frowned looking at the rock bridge that linked the huge stone with the tunnel.

"Guess I'm not that good at hiding." Said in a Russian accent a massive blond boy coming from behind a rock.

"You think?" Returned Raimundo to him with a look 'it was obvious you were there'.

Vlad frowned. "Give me that thing and I'll leave without having to beat you up more."

"No?" Rai raised an eyebrow at his straight forward attitude but had to put his impatience on waiting for the previous fight to end. _Though…I really expected Jack to say something like that._

"Fine then!" Vlad leaped at Raimundo, but Raimundo let go of the bow and flipped on his back. Vlad quickly turned around and grabbed the dragon by the shoulder.

"I really don't have time for this." Raimundo clutched his wrist and kicked him in the stomach with the knee. Vlad stood still, the hit didn't affected him and took the chance that Raimundo was clutching his wrist with both hands to deliver a punch square in his chest.

Raimundo felt his breath stopping, and let go of Vlad 's wrist to clutch his chest. He took a few steps back and tried to regain control over his breath, but it was pretty hard with all the punches that Vlad threw at him and which he was barely dodging. Rai rolled on his left to avoid a kick that cracked the ground and then jumped on a rock nearby.

_At this rate, he will get tired faster than me. But by the end I'll be a bloody pulp._

The Russian grinned and pounced at him again with a battle cry. Raimundo dodged the coming attack and Vlad's fist smashed the rock in thousands of pieces. Vlad ran at him aiming a fist to his face, but Rai just walked a step at the left to dodge it. He then tried to hit Rai's legs to unbalance him but his moves were slow to the wind dragon. He flipped in the air than aimed a kick at his head. Unfortunately Vlad caught his ankle and put Raimundo down to the ground.

Raimundo felt a wave of pain through his body when he painfully met the hard floor. He groaned and tried to get up. Vlad grabbed Rai's neck and pinned him to the ground.

"Who would have thought you're so good at fighting!" Said Raimundo with a strained smile.

Vlad answered him with a sly grin on his face. "Maybe if I had stayed more at the temple you monks would have known more about me."

"Really? Well you have no idea of how harsh trainings we've been through…just to beat the crap out of some wannabe evil crying babies like you."

The grip on his neck tighten and Raimundo lowly groaned, clenching his teeth.

_Way to go Raimundo! Now you are going to die asphyxiated. Think, think…I don't have enough energy to call upon the wind, and even if I could he is as massive as Clay. Maybe if I would concentrate my chi and transferred it into Vlad's body, I will be able to provoke an electric shock wave so that he could get off of me._

"Any last words, dragon?"

Raimundo closed his eyes focusing on gathering his chi in his hand, then finally he grabbed Vlad's hand and sent an electric wave through his body.

Vlad screamed in surprise and let go of Rai's neck while getting up. With a big effort, Raimundo got up and hit the Russian in the head with a back kick, making him collapse on the ground with a boom.

"It really worked!" Said Raimundo amazed. He rubbed his neck while walking toward the pedestal muttering. "Heck…he has a strong grip!"

After he pulled out the bow he walked on the bridge and out on the corridor feeling excited to meet the others.

**-(-)-**

As Wuya was enchanting the tomb slowly began to open releasing a purple smoke and aura. She was quite satisfy with herself; she didn't thought she could finish the spell with her low level of power, but she was tougher than anybody could think.

Chase Young was standing in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest, keeping his eyes on the ritual and occasionally taking a glance toward Hannibal, who was standing on the Ying-Ying bird.

The purple smoke covered almost the whole floor and the aura became stronger. There was a silence like the grave and the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. They were waiting for the ritual to be over and to welcome the Demon Lord in this realm.

When finally it was over Wuya backed away from the column of smoke that formed in front of her. Chase looked amazed at it but didn't show it too much and Hannibal was smiling, excitement all over his face.

There was an stretched silence when the smoke cleared itself revealing a person covered by two jet black wings. When they moved it revealed a woman standing on the tomb now covered. She had long purple hair, a long black skirt and only a black bra decorated with pieces of amethyst. On her hands they were long black and red fingerless glove, a silver medallion with a swirl on it and black and red high heels boots. When she opened her eyes, she showed a pair of emotionless, bloody red eyes.

The tree of them stared at her each one with a different expression. Finally Wuya snapped disturbing the silent atmosphere.

"You are a _woman_?"


	9. Together Again

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**Together Again**

"You are a _woman_?"

Wuya stared frowning at her not believing what she was seeing. Out of the blue she felt a grip on her neck and the wall behind her. She looked down to see a hand clutching her neck, and the woman pinning her to the wall. Her face didn't show any sign of emotion giving you creeps by just staringat her.

In a dark voice she whispered in Wuya's ear. "Do you have something against me? Please say yes!"

She was so close that Wuya could feel her breath on her face. Still that didn't scared her…too much. She removed gently her hand from her neck and asked in a low yet dangerous voice looking her straight in her crimson eyes. "Do _you_ even know who am I?"

The woman grinned showing her white fangs. "Hn…I don't really care who you are, and I don't care who your father is either. I am better than you will ever be, and that's everything I need to know."

"Really? Then why did my father replace you with me, when you were defeated by the master of the sky, hmm? You know? He never mentioned you, that's why I was so surprised to see a woman."

She pulled back her hand and frowned. She was very mad, it was impressing how she spoke so calmly. "Why did you free me?" She took a look around the chamber and saw Chase Young, staying in the same place as calm as possible.

"And who you might be?"

He met her gaze placidly. "Name's Chase Young. And shouldn't have you presented yourself first?"

The woman raised her eyebrows quite impressed by his guts. She stepped away from Wuya so that she could see all three of them. "My name is Lady Disha. And I asked something before. What do you want?"

"C'mon Disha. We are friends. And we wanted to ask ya a little favor." This time Hannibal spoke, jumping in front of the demon goddess.

"Hannibal…what a pleasure to see you. Not as much as back then when I asked your help and you ran away."

"I wanted to help ya but when I got there you were already…ya know…could we please leave the past in the past? They're memories." Disha sighted and put her hand on her hips.

"Fine. But don't expect me to forgive you so easily. So…what do you want?"

"We wanted to ask you to get rid of some annoying xiaolin dragons." Said quickly Chase Young as he approached Disha.

"Xiaolin…dragons?"

"Right. She wasn't around when they appeared. There are two sides, xiaolin and heylin as you already know. We want to take over the world but those monks stopped us every time. And we thought that a true heylin god will be helpful. So what do ya say, Disha?" explained Hannibal.

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"Come on…for the sake of evil!" Said Hannibal with a sweet voice grinning madly.

From his face, Disha could easily say he was planning something. But not for her…She smiled back and closed her eyes. "It's a deal then."

Wuya smiled a little, but Chase frowned. He really didn't like her and especially because Hannibal knew her. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring a god to this realm. She accepted too quickly to help although it could be blamed on curiosity. Sigh…What did I got myself into?_

**-(-)-**

Dojo was sleeping on a rock when yells woke him up. He first thought it was Kimiko but who would Kimiko argue with? He sneaked closer and was greeted by the sight of Jack yelling at Katnappe as they fought over a pair of swords.

"I thought it would be better if I leave with the weapon while you were fighting Kimiko!"

"Oh no! Let me tell ya what you were thinking. 'I'll flee with the weapon and let that stupid cat do the dirty job!' Well I'm not that stupid."

"You are more stupid than the cats _you_ train, and that tells something."

"At least I'm not the one that cried because of a parrot!"

"That bird was evil! And please step back, your mouth smells like fish!"

"Grrr!"

Dojo sweat dropped as he watched the two bickering, and decided to take the swords. But they were two evil villains – stupid, honestly! – but still evil, and he was just a little…

'…_dragon…'_ He blinked and a creepy smile crept on his face. "We'll see who the tough guy is around here."

He transformed into his big, badass form and leaped from behind the rock roaring in their faces. Jack threw the swords and girly screamed while Katnappe hid behind Jack.

"I beg you not to eat me. I'm still young and handsome…"

"Yeah…and he tastes good too."

Dojo roared again this time breathing a little fire and the two of them ran like there's no tomorrow. Dojo wiped his tears from laughing and took the weapon, then went toward the volcano to find Kimiko.

"Kimiko should be grateful for this!" Dojo took off toward the mountain, through the underground catacombs and finally reached the door 'guarded' by the dragon statue. The door was almost closed but Dojo entered it, his tail trembling as he glanced around.

He saw an island surrounded by lava and on the ground, unconscious was Kimiko. He flew to her to check if she was alright. Her right wrist was bleeding and she had an ugly burn on her stomach and neck. Beside all that she seemed fine.

Dojo shook her gently. "Kimiko, wake up! Kimiko, come on, we have to go!"

She groaned and slowly opened her ocean blue eyes. "Ugh…what…Dojo? What are you doing here?" Her eyes shot right open as she remembered her fight with Katnappe and quickly got up just to fall down when her stomach yelled in pain.

"Hey, be careful! You've got a bad burn down there! Weird…I thought you're immune seeing you're the dragon of fire."

"Dojo, they've got the weapon!" she said through clenched teeth.

Dojo smiled at her and showed her the two swords. "You mean…those weapons?"

She looked surprised at him. "Great job, Dojo!"

He helped her get on his back and they left to take the others.

**-(-)-**

They flew above the mountain range where Dojo left Raimundo. Kimiko glanced down in the valleys, trying to find him, but with no use. Suddenly Dojo sped up and Kimiko look in front of her to see the Brazilian boy waving at them from a cliff.

"Took you long enough!"

Kimiko smiled and gave him a hand to get up on Dojo. "We've got our own problems!" Raimundo handed the bow to Dojo, who shrank it with the Changing Chopsticks and put them in his ear like usual.

"How did it go? Problems?" Asked the green dragon taking off and going now after Clay.

"Oh man…you have no idea!" He stretched his arms laying down on Dojo. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I had to save the day 'cause miss over here messed up."

"Dojo!" Kimiko was literally on fire. The last thing she wanted was the boys to found out she has been beaten up by Katnappe.

"I want to hear that!" Raimundo quickly stood up with a very curious face.

"You won't!" Snapped Kimiko at him crossing her arms.

"Okay…if you don't want to tell me, I will have to bring it up in front of Omi and Clay. What do you say, Kimi?"

Kimiko blushed hearing her nickname thinking at what Katnappe told her, and at the same time froze hearing about Omi and Clay. With Clay wasn't a problem, he would leave it behind fast, but Omi's speech about the inferiority of girls…that was something she wanted to avoid. She sighed in defeat and turned to him.

"Fine! But do not even pass through your head to tell Omi!"

Raimundo grinned at her and nodded. Then Kimiko started telling what happened really fast, not giving Raimundo time to add anything of his own.

"Uh-huh!" He uttered slowly. "It wasn't hard, was it?"

She punched him in the shoulder and he felt a wave of pain shot up his arm. He instinctively wrapped his hand around it noticing Kimiko's concerned and guilty look. He shook his head smiling reassuringly at her. "Don't worry girl. I just hit it when I fell."

"I'm sorry!" She murmured.

At Dojo's shout she turned back to see a canyon and Clay waiting for them.

"Howdy, partners!"

"Come aboard cowboy!" Clay climbed on Dojo and gave him the weapon then they went to take Omi and finally go at the temple.

"So how was it?"

"Cool!"

"Not bad!"

Raimundo laid down on his back again, staring at the sky. He was curious what Katnappe told Kimiko. But it could have been everything. Kimiko was not the calmest person. She could have gotten mad if someone insulted her hair or clothes or her fighting skills. He decided to not bring it back and ask her later when no one would be around. He did promised her he would keep his mouth shut.

Dojo descended near the lake but Omi was nowhere in sight.

"Guys?…Omi is not here." The others glanced around almost expecting Omi to jump from behind a bush.

"Should we go after the little fellow?"

Raimundo and Kimiko turned their attention to Dojo who looked quite nervous. "You know…I don't have the Gills of Hamachi…" The three of them groaned. "…but I have the Silver Manta Ray."

The dragon took out a bag from his ear and used the Changing Chopsticks on it. Raimundo grabbed the wu and activated it. When they were ready they sank in the water.

The two Wudai warriors and their Shoku leader, quickly found the cave in which Omi entered. When they've got to the surface of the underground pond to their relief, they saw the young, bald monk running through the tunnel towards them.

"My friends! What are you doing here?"

"We didn't find you on the beach and we got worried." Said Dojo jumping on the machine. "So, where is the weapon?"

Omi's smile faded away, being replaced with a sad look. "I most shamefully lost it. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Don't worry, Omi! I lost it too…" Kimiko gave him a smile which Omi returned. "…Buuut, then Dojo came and took it back…"

"Thank you, Kimiko! You were most helpful!" He replied bleakly.

"On the bright side, you're getting better with sarcasm!" Grinned Raimundo as the little monk jumped in the wu.

**-(-)-**

"What? I can't believe you stupid lot lost my weapons!" Jack Spicer was currently screaming at Tubbimura and Vlad in his ahem…evil lair.

"Look who's talking…weren't you the one that dropped the swords and ran away?" Replied Katnappe sharpening her claws.

"Yeah…but my robot was the only one that came with the weapon, and that makes me better than you!"

"What weapon?...That is only a hilt. It doesn't have blades you moron!"

"I'm not a moron, kitty litter!"

"We didn't came here to listen to your whining. You promise us puddings! Hai!"

"I'm not giving you pudding unless I get those weapons!"

Vlad grabbed Jack by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "We came with you and did our job. I now want my reward."

"They're in the fridge." Tubbimura and Vlad made their way to the kitchen followed by Katnappe. "It was a pleasurrrre Jack. Meow!"

When he got up, Jack went to the supposed-to-be spear. It was a pale blue hilt almost transparent with what it looked to be like gold at the edges. You could say it was ice, but Jack wasn't impressed at all. He threw it on the table near the Chameleon-Bot and went to his computer to relax with some video games.

"What a useless piece of crap! What is so important about it anyway?"


	10. Payback Time

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**Payback Time**

"That's very good Raimundo! Concentrate on keeping your balance."

Raimundo back flipped landing on a foot while extending his arms to his sides. He took a deep breath and put his hands in front of him.

"I still don't get it. What am I suppose to learn?"

"What it needs to be learn."

Something else that Raimundo didn't understand near the fact that he couldn't use lightning anymore. This new power was surely harder to control than the other and Raimundo didn't even know how he used it in the fight with Ashania.

_What a great start…_He thought dryly.

Since they came back Master Fung invited Master Monk Guan to help the dragons train. Raimundo was now practicing on the poles, blindfolded, with Master Monk Guan watching him from the first hours of the morning. It was almost lunch time and in the last two hours Raimundo fell only three or four times, thing that he considered a record, seeing the bruises he got from the first attempts to jump blindfolded on the poles.

On the other side of the training field, Clay was dodging the sharp spears of the obstacle course. Master Fung increased the speed and the number of the spears, making it difficult to get out without a scratch. Omi and Kimiko were sparring nearby, Omi using the Spear of Guan and Kimiko her new weapon. She was pretty good at fighting with two swords and it really seemed that Omi was in a serious need for help…after his statement that girls can't use swords properly.

Master Fung was staying near the fountain following his students training and giving them wise pieces of advice. After another exhausting ten minutes that felt like hours the two masters gave their students a break, not after reminding them about the evening session.

After lunch, the four warriors continued their usual chores and also found time to relax…

"Hya…you will not defeat me for I am the strongest warrior!"

…each one in their own way…

Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo watched the little monk fighting the dummy and talking with it like it was real.

"This kid really needs an off switch." Said Raimundo to the others. "I'm getting tired only looking at him."

"Maybe he is upset 'cause he lost the Spear of Barun." Spoke Kimiko turning off her laptop.

"Guess so." The tree of then became silent, watching Omi training. With a sight Clay spoke to the others making them snap out of their staring.

"What 'bout we take it back?" They looked at each other for a moment when finally Raimundo stood up with a smirk and also a determined look on his face. "Let's go to Spicer for payback then."

**-(-)-**

Omi was so happy on the way to Jack's lair that he almost fell off of Dojo a few times. Lucky for him, Clay had his rope to catch him.

Because it wasn't an official mission, Kimiko decided to wear only a light blue t-shirt, white three quarters length trousers, blue snickers and her raven hair tied in a ponytail. Raimundo had the same red hoodie with blue jeans and Clay his cowboy outfit.

"Heads up everyone! Jack Spicer's evil lair dead ahead." Announced Dojo.

They landed near the house and about sneaking in the house…it was no problem. They went through the front door. The four dragons found Jack sleeping with his head on the desk. Omi poked him in the head and asked the others. "Is he still alive?"

"Well he's breathing. That's a good sign…I guess." Answered Raimundo rubbing the back of his neck.

"Should we wake him up or find the spear and leave?" The others looked around at Clay's statement, heeding how messy the room was.

"I would better beat him in a showdown." Said Kimiko looking at him.

Their conversation woke up Jack who upon seeing them yelled and fell down in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I demand you give us the Spear of Barun at once!"

"Spear of who? What are you talking about?" He stood up looking confused at the dragons.

"The one the Chameleon-Bot stole from me."

"Oh yeah!…It isn't a spear, it is just a stupid hilt. You can take it." He motioned to the table in the middle of the room, not caring too much about it. Omi ran to it and when he found it he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why my weapons have to be so small and uninteresting?"

"Try to activate it partner. Since ya know the best how to use yer sub-element it shoudn' be a problem."

"You are right my friend Clay." Omi took a deep breath concentrating his chi. His dots flashed on his forehead and he opened his eyes. "Spear of Barun!"

The hilt started shining and ice engulfed both sides of the hilt. They continued to grow until they shaped into two razor-sharp light blue blades.

Seeing that Jack's mouth dropped to the floor. "Hey, that's so not fair. I want it back! Jack-bots attack!"

Suddenly robots came from everywhere. They unleashed hundreds of black metallic lashes that made the dragons split up to avoid them. Omi was barely dodging them and also trying to keep his new found weapon, still there were too many and one lash hit him on his arm making him drop the weapon to the ground. Several others hit Omi and sent him in the wall. His eyes snapped open as two lashes were heading toward him aiming to his chest. He couldn't avoid them in time and they were coming at high speed.

"Wudai Mars Fire." Out of the tail of his eye Omi saw two fire balls coming to him and creating a fire wall to protect him. Kimiko landed gracefully in a crouched position near him and gave him a thumbs up. "You ok there?"

"Of course I'm fine. You should worry about yourself Kimiko." Not wanting to start a quarrel Kimiko focused her attention on three robots that were coming. She leaped forward throwing a fire fist that destroyed a robot while dodging a razor aimed to her neck from another one. "Judolette Flip Fire."

Kimiko threw a wave of fire with her leg hitting a robot in the chest and burning its circuits. She ducked under a lash and caught it with her hand while sending a wave of flames on it, burning the last robot. On the other side of the room Kimiko saw Rai kicking a robot and sending it into another one. He avoided a lash from behind, crouched down and sent a razor that ripped another robot in two halves. Near him Clay was punching every robot that came around him with his huge fists while trying to not get hit by the sharp blades.

Omi was jumping on the walls watching the fight and also looking for the spear. He finally spotted it and got down to grab it only to see it glowing. He looked up to see Jack Spicer touching it and having the same confused look as well. He commanded his robots to stop then turned to Omi.

"I thought this is not a shen-gong-wu."

"Well it isn't! Dojo?" Dojo was sitting on the table wearing his glasses while looking through the xiaolin manual.

"Yeah…Hmm! Interesting, isn't it?...It says here that even if there isn't a shen-gong-wu at stake two or more competitors can fight for the magical object in a simple showdown. And here comes the interesting part…without wagering anything. This is called an Unknown Showdown." Finished the dragon taking off his big glasses.

"No wu?"

"Ha! Jack Spicer I challenge you to an Unknown Showdown. Whoever climbs up faster on the ropes wins."

"Oh fine, whatever."

Right after the words left the boy's lips, darkness surrounded the whole chamber. Then as suddenly as it began , it finished when a ray of light hit the ground forming a transparent barrier around Jack and Omi. Ropes similar to chains fell from the still dark roof and the two boys grabbed them ready to start the showdown.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

As their friend was climbing in the showdown behind the barrier, the other xiaolin warriors watched amazed the scenery change.

"This is not like a plain old xiaolin showdown, eh?" Said the cowboy looking at the light tower.

"I don't know…I've never seen such a showdown. There were rumors but I hadn't experienced it. The only thing known were the rules…and of course the name Dashi gave it." Answered the green dragon fallowing Clay 's gaze.

Omi was jumping from chain to chain gaining speed as he did so. He didn't bother looking behind to see how was Jack doing. He focused on the darkness ahead trying to see the end of the steel chains, when his hearing was disturbed by a well known sound. Looking around he saw Jack flying with his heli-get beside him.

"Good luck next time cue ball. Hahaha!"

Omi frowned and jumped quicker until he was right behind the red haired boy. With a battle cry he leaped on his back using it to propel himself higher. Surprised by his action Jack looked up to see Omi again in front. The roof was now visible and thinking for a second the boy decided to use his new equipment. Grinning, he pressed a button on his wrist watch and a web came out, aimed to catch his opponent.

Hearing his friends shouts, Omi turned in time to see the web and avoid it but unfortunate for him his leg got stuck to the chain.

"That spear is mine loser."

"Your trick won't beat me Jack Spicer." Said the little monk trying to free himself from the web's gasp.

"Yeah, but it can slow you down."

With an evil laugh, Jack flew to the roof leaving Omi to deal with his problem.

_I can't believe I will lose the spear again…and this time to someone like Jack. What would the others do? Well…Clay would probably rip it off, Kimiko would burn it and Raimundo cut it with the wind. But I can use water to get rid of it…wait…yes that will work._

Omi extended his arm up to the ceiling as water engulfed the circular space of the barrier. "Frozen Storm!"

Jack watched the water around him transforming into ice gathering around the chains and his heli-get in a thick white shell. He quickly grabbed a frozen chain but slipped when he tried to climb up. The web holding Omi back shattered in pieces letting him jump to the ceiling.

As his fingers touched the stone roof light engulfed the whole area and when it faded away the place turned back to Jack's basement.

"B-But…I should have won." Jack was laying down on the floor, his heli-get still frozen from Omi's sudden attack.

"I told you…your unclean tricks won't work on me!"

"You mean dirty." Said Raimundo raising an eyebrow.

"What is dirty?" asked Omi looking confused at his leader.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get outta here."

**-(-)-**

Back to the temple the young monks gave Master Fung and Master Monk Guan the Spear of Barun to put it in a safe place. Also after hearing about Omi's showdown with Jack the two masters told the four of them that they would have to find a signature move for their new powers. Afterwards Omi spent all the time babbling that he was the first one to find his signature move and how great and powerful he was going to be and other things typical for Omi.

In the evening the dragons began their training session again coached by Master Fung and Master Monk Guan unaware that they were watched closely.

On a hill near the temple, a black dressed woman watched the dragon's training. On her shoulder there was a bean watching along with her. There was a silence until Hannibal broke it.

"When are ya gonna attack, hm?" Lady Disha didn't took her crimson eyes off of the temple keeping her same bored demeanor.

"This is so pathetic." Hannibal looked at her. "I can't believe you were defeated by some kids Hannibal. You're starting to get soft, aren't you?"

"There are good for some pipsqueaks. But ah know you can crush them easily. What ah don't understand is what are ya waiting fo'?"

Disha smiled and this time looked in his eyes. "We have other matters, right?" Hannibal's smile transformed in a smirk as he thought about it. Before they would go after the dragons, they will take care of some unfinished business. "But while we do it…I should also see how good those dragons are."

The instant she spoke four cloaked figures appeared behind her in a dark smoke. Staring at the low sun she told them in an almost sweet tone. "Finish them before the sunset."

The taller one stepped forward and glared down at the temple with his white reptilian eyes. "Understood, My Lady!"

In a wing beat Disha disappeared with Hannibal leaving behind a trail of purple smoke and the four demons.


	11. In For A Fight?

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**In for a fight?**

_The instant she spoke four cloaked figures appeared behind her in a dark smoke. Staring at the low sun she told them in an almost sweet tone. "Finish them before the sunset."_

_The taller one stepped forward and glared down at the temple with his white reptilian eyes. "Understood, My Lady!"_

_In a wing beat Disha disappeared with Hannibal leaving behind a trail of purple smoke and the four demons._

Because it was close to sunset the four dragons stopped their training and were relaxing under a tree in the garden. The white eyed boy grinned showing his sharp fangs at the thoughts coming in his mind.

"I know that smile." A short girl stepped besides him. Her voice was soft and low. She was the pacifist of the group. You could easily say she didn't want to fight but orders were orders and having her friends along was better.

"Stop worrying about the others. Lady Disha gave us an assignment and a limit time. You know what will happen if we fail." Said the boy quite annoyed with the girl's attitude.

"If you two are done, can we go and finish the job. I was having a wonderful dream and I want to go back to it." Snapped another girl with green slit cat eyes. "But it won't be bad either if it comes true."

"If your dream is THAT kind of dream I'm not surprised at all that you want to fight so much." The girl turned to a very big boy raising an eyebrow at him. She opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off by the reptilian eyed boy. "We can chit-chat later. Our time is limited. We need to hurry."

With that the four vanished in the air and appeared on the training field. The surprise element wasn't on their side as the four dragons were already expecting them near the fountain. The big boy turned to them with a huge smile. "You have quite sharp ears don't you?"

"More like tiger instincts." Returned Kimiko eyeing him carefully.

"I demand to know your names right away, intruders." Screamed Omi pointing an accusing finger towards the four demons.

The three of them sweat dropped except the short girl who was staring at him with her big hazelnut eyes.

Seeing that, Omi put down his hand and asked her. "What? Is something wrong?" The girl slightly opened her mouth only in the next second to give him a bear hug. There were several sounds as everybody's mouth dropped to the ground while the girl was suffocating Omi in her arms.

"You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen. You are so little and cute with that big head of yours. you look exactly like my old teddy bear! Kayan…please can I play with him?"

She looked over her shoulder at her leader with puppy eyes. He watched her, his white eyes wide opened and slowly nodded.

"Please let me go…I can't breathe…" Omi's voice was muffled by the strong grip she kept on him. "If this is your attack…then I give up!"

Realizing she was almost killing the little monk, the girl set him free and returned beside her friends. "Sorry...I didn't mean to! You are just very cute..."

"Anyway...are you going to tell us your names?" Asked Raimundo stepping in front of the gang.

"Yeah...forgot about it."

The four demons threw away the cloaks revealing two boys and two girls. Their leader was a white haired boy with white reptilian eyes and a pale skin. He was wearing a white robe with black hems and a black sash around his waist. "My name is Kayan. She is Aria..." Kayan pointed to the girl next to him. She looked like a normal person for a demon. Brown long hair, hazelnut eyes, tanned skin. She was wearing a long black silk dress with loose sleeves and an orange cordon that hung loosely on her waist.

"...Lira..." The other girl had red curly hair tied in two pigtails, green slit cat eyes and tanned skin. She was dressed in such a way it made Raimundo's and Clay's mouths drool; an orange bra with loose sleeves, a black skirt that barely covered her privates and thigh high red boots. On each of her cheeks there were two crimson red lines similar to whiskers making her look more like a cat.

"...and Toja." the last one was a boy about Clay's size. He had long jet black hair tied in a ponytail, yellow eyes and a very intimidating appearance. He had a white top with a black vest and dark blue trousers. "And we're here...to kill you." Finished Kayan in a grim tone.

Each one of them jumped to attack with an amazing speed. Aria punched Omi sending him in a tree nearby, and in a millisecond kicked him in the head throwing him a few feet away from her.

Getting up, panting, Omi gave Aria a death glare and took a battle stance. "I am most impressed by your speed. But I have to warn you that is nothing compared with my abilities."

The girl giggled at him giving him the sweetest look on earth. "It will be so fun playing with you."

A little further from them Kimiko was dodging Lira's sharp manicured nails. Flipping away from a hit that cracked the ground where she stood, Kimiko sent a fireball to her opponent. Lira stood there preparing for the hit, only so that in the last second to vanish into thin air. Kimiko 's eyed opened in surprise and suddenly felt something cold pressed on her neck. Slowly turning her head she saw Lira holding a katana at her neck with a bored expression.

"I didn't like it." That was the only thing she said before she slashed the sharp steel against Kimiko's flesh.

On the roof of a building Raimundo was exchanging punches and kicks with Kayan neither of them showing any signs of stopping. They finally broke apart jumping a few steps behind giving each other's death glares. Straightening himself, Raimundo smirked at Kayan. "You're quite good."

"You're not bad yourself...but it is place for improvements." Kayan charged at him with a punch. Raimundo frowned but didn't move. When he was close enough Raimundo grabbed his wrist, blocking his punch but the force was powerful to make him back off a few steps. "Who sent you here?"

"Curious, aren't you?" Asked back the white haired boy. Raimundo tried a sweep kick without letting go of Kayan 's hand, but the young demon easily jumped over it and disappeared in the air. Looking around Rai saw him on top of another building.

"Here's how we'll do it. Defeat me and I'll speak, ok?"

"Piece of cake."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kayan raised his hands in front of him and clenched his fist around an wooden staff that appeared out of nowhere. He whirled the naginata in the air and supported it on his shoulder. Rai frowned and took a battle stance. _This is not gonna be as easy as I thought._

Clay tried to keep up with Toja's speed who was running in circles around him. He had a deep cut on his left arm from Toja's dadao.

" What's the matter? Can't you keep up with me dragon?"

Toja charged at Clay holding his blade above his head for a deadly strike. Seeing it Clay rolled out of the way and smashed his fist in the ground cracking the earth around both of them. Toja lost his balance and jumped in the air the only safe place from Clay 's earth attacks. Still the earth dragon hasn't finished yet. Placing his fists on the ground he yelled 'Wudai Crater Earth'. His element obeyed him raising in the sky stone pillars.

Using his agility, Toja avoided the massive stone columns easily, but that was exactly what Clay wanted. Silently jumping on the pillars Clay watched carefully his enemy who was paying attention only to the rocks. Finding an opening the dragon leaped in the air and inflicted a blow on the demon's uncovered back. Surprised by the attack, the massive boy let out a cry of pain before falling to the ground creating a huge crater.

"Yer not that tough anymore, partner!" said Clay adjusting his hat.

**-(-)-**

A red head woman watched the sunset silently in her room. The last rays of sun fell on her vibrant green eyes but she didn't move an inch. She was lost in her thoughts reflecting on the events that have happened recently. The door opening brought her back to reality and she slowly turned on her heels to see the person she really wanted to see in that moment. Shutting the door behind him, Chase made his way to where Wuya was standing.

He didn't say anything, he just continued to watch the sunset along with her. After ten minutes of awkward silent, the heylin witch decided to tell him what was disturbing her, in the back of her head knowing he agreed with her.

"I- "

"Me too..."

Wuya looked at him for a minute processing his sudden answer. Chase didn't look at her, he kept his stare at the horizon lightened by the last quarter of the sun.

"What are we gonna do then?" Wuya turned her head back to the sky, now being sure that Chase was on her side.

"We're gonna play along." The witch flinched at his statement but didn't questioned him. "That's the best way to know your enemy."

**-(-)-**

_I can't take this anymore! _

Wild thoughts were running through Omi's mind. Completely exhausted from all the running he did trying to attack Aria, the young monk fell on his knees as the brown haired girl smiled at him. She hadn't any bruises or scratches, she didn't even looked tired. Aria's smile faded seeing her adorable opponent panting on the ground.

"Hey...are you all right? You should really take it easy."

Omi raised his head and looked at her with a confused eye. "How could you dodge all my attacks?"

"Eh? What do you mean? Your attacks are really slow." Omi's eyes shot right opened. Her last words were echoing in his head, cutting every connection he had with the reality.

_Slow...slow...how can this be? I always thought I'm the fastest one of the group..._

_...all this time I was wrong?..._

_...am I..._

_...weak?..._

Omi snapped out of it when he felt something cold around his neck. He saw Aria above him holding in her hand what looked like a sickle. "I don't want to do this. I'm sorry!"

Realizing the danger he was in, Omi engulfed both of them in a water tower. Aria watched amazed the change of situation and didn't pay any attention to the punch in her guts that sent her flying backwards while her sickle fell to the ground near her. "I will show you…that I'm NOT weak!"

**-(-)-**

"Come on! Come on! Don't tell me that's everything you've got dragon!"

Lira kept attacking Kimiko with her katana, who was barely standing on her feet holding tight the two short twin swords to defend herself. She escaped by the skin of her teeth from Lira's last attack when she almost got her head ripped off. Luckily for her she got away with only a light scratch on her heck.

Because Kimiko couldn't hold against the female demon's powerful attacks, she jumped back taking a breath for only a second before Lira appeared beside her. Kimiko blocked her katana in time with one of her swords and tried to slash her across her stomach with the other one. Lira smiled at her attempt and grabbed the sword by the blade with her bare hand.

"Huh!"

"Nice try, little girl." The demon girl whipped up the sword from Kimiko's grip and pushed her katana sending her opponent away several feet. Taking a good look at the short sword Lira's mouth dropped as she recognized it. "H-How can this be?"

**-(-)-**

Swinging his dadao around, Toja tried to cut Clay but was met by his stone gloves. Blocking his sword with a hand, Clay tried to punch him in the guts but Toja disappeared. Clay looked around the crater in order to find him but with no use. He couldn't see him nor sense him. Clay jumped out of the crater looking through the garden when he finally spotted him standing on a tree branch.

"Took you long enough!"

"Ah really thought ya got scared!" returned Clay with a smirk.

"Hmm…seems like the serious fight starts now." Toja jumped near the river and in the trees nearby. Clay closely followed him through the forest but shortly after he lost track of him. Stopping on a branch, he focused on Toja's aura trying to detect him. It didn't take him long enough, it was like he wanted to be found. Clay climbed higher and higher until he finally found Toja, who was slightly changed.

His face and arms were almost covered with black hair, he had fangs and a huge black tail behind him. In other words, he resembled a monkey.

"So, you're a monkey demon?" said Clay holding himself to not laugh.

Toja didn't said anything. He was waiting patiently with a huge smile on his face. When Clay stopped his giggles he glanced at him again, before his smile faded and everything connected in his mind. Toja 's grin became bigger if it was possible seeing Clay 's expression.

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh indeed." added the monkey demon charging at him at high speed though the trees.

**-(-)-**

Kayan blocked another strike from Raimundo's Blade of the Nebula with his naginata and tried to hit him in the guts with the wooden extremity. Raimundo jumped back, the staff passing by him a few inches and sent a wind blade with his sword.

Anticipating it, the white haired demon spun in front of him the naginata stopping the attack but missing the kick to his ribs that was coming from behind. Jumping on another roof , Kayan landed in a crouched position holding his weapon in front of him.

Raimundo took his position, holding the sword in front of him and panting from the effort. Narrowing his eyes because of the gleam of the sun, Rai concentrated his attention to his enemy.

However, on the other side Kayan was watching the sunset. He swore under his breath as he got up and made the naginata vanish. Turning back to Rai, Kayan spoke to him.

"I guess that's all for today. See you next time if I'll be alive." With that the boy vanished in the air, leaving Raimundo very confused.

On the same hill, Kayan appeared fallowed by Lira, Aria and Toja returned to normal. The sky was now a dark blue and stars started to appear on top of it. He turned to his friends asking them a silent question. They remained quiet watching the ground when suddenly…

"We're so gonna get punish for this!" Aria screamed as loud as she could, her voice echoing through the valleys.

"Geez…" Added the young leader rubbing his neck.

**-(-)-**

The moon shone dangerously over the dark forest. The grim view of the leaves less trees could make someone believe that it was the non colored version of hell. As a white smoke was floating above the ground, a cloaked figure stepped on the non existing path, through the black trees and deeper in the creepy forest. She kept walking for quite a long time when she finally get to her destination.

A tremendous entrance raised in front of her. It was almost like it had been waiting for her to return for centuries.

Disha took off the hood and fixed her crimson eyes on the gigantic gate. She put her hand on it but a magic field appeared around the entrance, making her back off. The red bean on her shoulder watched surprised the change of events. He didn't expect the seal to still work.

"I didn't thought it was still active." He said in a apologizing tone.

"They thought of everything." The purple haired woman muttered more to herself. "But I have enough power to break through it. After so many centuries it _has_ weakened."

Raising her hands, a purple aura surrounded the whole area. From it hundreds of purple snakes appeared attacking the barrier around the gate. The intensity of her power blew away the trees and the smoke leaving the surrounding to be only plain, black ground. Holes appeared in the seal letting some of her snake slowly get in, but another white barrier appeared behind the first one. Disha's smile widened and she released more energy.

"Disha, if you continue to release so much energy, the xiaolin side will find out about you."

"What's the matter Hannibal? You don't trust me?" She said giving him one of her cold glares.

"N-No. Is that-"

"I want them to know about me…"

"…I want them to tremble in fear at my power."

**-(-)-**

In the meditation hall, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan were sitting face to face in the lotus position when a chill as they had never felt before made its way to their bone as well as put out the candles around them. They both woke up with a start as Dojo came crawling in the room.

"Holy Dashi! I've never felt such a powerful aura. I can even tell from where is it coming from."

The two masters looked at each other and quickly nodded. "Dojo! Wake up the dragons and find this energy's source. Master Fung and I will summon a meeting with the other monks to discuss this problem."

Dojo's face suddenly became pale but nodded and went to wake up the others. When they were alone again Master Monk Guan turned to Master Fung who had the same concerned look.

"What do you think is this?" Asked Master Fung.

"I assure you that I've never in my life felt something like this."


	12. Meeting a God

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**Meeting a God**

After he woke up the four sleepy warriors, Dojo took off fallowing the powerful trail of dark aura. He kept asking himself whom aura it belong to. The enemies Dashi confronted were nothing compared to it. His thoughts flew back in time, when Dashi was only a boy studying the xiaolin way.

**Flashback**

_Master Xui was walking through the rows watching if every apprentice was studying today's lesson. The room was filled with children, twenty-five more exactly. It was almost noon and the sun was up on the sky, so everybody was thinking more at how they will fill their stomachs faster the history lesson._

_Master Xui stopped near a bald yellow kid who was sleeping on his desk while a green lizard was desperately trying to wake him up now that his teacher found him. _

_"Stop it Dojo!" He said to the little dragon in a harsh tone. _

_He knew very well this pair: the lazy and the coward. In a fluid move he threw away the chair the boy was sitting on, making him fall on the wooden floor. Jumping to his feet the boy waited his punishment._

_"Sleeping again, Dashi?" The boy remained quiet, waiting everything to be over and return to his nap. "You don't have a cure. For your absent-mindedness you're going to read in front of the whole class the lesson until you perfectly know it." The boy gasped and Dojo smacked his forehead hearing the punish. "You can start now."_

_Going in front of the class Dashi saw everybody's faces. If looks could kill he would have been death twenty-four times over. Taking the scroll, the young monk started reading it._

_'From the beginning of time there are hundreds of legends about other beings that lived on earth way before the human race was created. It is said that humans and the other creatures lived peacefully together. The peoples created statues, temples and other monuments dedicated to their Gods, until the time those beings started attacking and killing the humans._

_The only thing remained to do was to fight them and gain respect. They started to hunt and slay them until the time everything stopped. The creatures mysteriously disappeared not leaving behind any sign of their existence. People had told those stories from generation to generation until they were written so that they won't die. From the peoples' memories a list has been done keeping track of the mythical creatures that once ruled the earth:_

_-Harpies-winged creatures that is said to have ruled the sky;_

_-Demons-all kind of monsters that could change their appearance;_

_-Sirens-beautiful nymphs half human, half fish;_

_-Dragons-colossal fire breathing reptiles; it was later found about other types of dragon (water, ice, lava, earth, wind etc);_

_-Shadows-there aren't many witnesses but after them they are cloaked beings without faces;_

_-Werewolves-they looked just like humans; still they can be recognized for their white hair, tanned skin and fangs;_

_There are other creature that populated that time, but we are going to talk now about their gods. Statues and temples were found everywhere portraying different persons. There were five Gods that it is said they were feared by the people from that time: The Demons Master (it wasn't found any statue or painting of him/her), The Black Dragon Lord, The Nightmares Lord, The Chaos Lord and The Hell Lord._

_But there are other Gods that were respected in that time like: The Sea God, The Sky God and The Elemental Dragon Clans._

_It was thought that they were under somebody else's command but that theory was destroyed when every type of creature attacked on their own.'_

**End flashback**

That memory gave Dojo a wild thought but he shrugged it off when Omi yelled in his ear.

"What is it people?"

"I asked what is the hurry?" repeated Omi.

"Is rush, Omi, not hurry." Corrected a half asleep Raimundo.

"I sense something very powerful and Master Fung wanted us to check it out."

"This is becoming a better day with every second." muttered Clay from behind Raimundo.

"What do you mean better? We had a hard training, we had to fight Jack for the spear, then fight some demons and-"

"Sarcasm!" Cried Kimiko rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Damn this sarcasm again."

"Guys, we're almost there." announced Dojo. They were flying above a very creepy forest. Far away a huge gate could be seen surrounded by a purple aura. "The amount of energy is coming from there."

"We kinda figured that out." said Rai keeping his stare at the gate.

**-(-)-**

"Kayan! Don't interrupt Lady Disha!"

"Yeah…guess you're right, Aria! She is easy to piss off when she's like this." Responded a white haired boy sighing as his master was trying to break the barrier that was keeping her away from her true power. "She will be even more pissed when she finds out about…_that_!"

His three teammates stared into space, various horrified looks crossing their faces.

The cat girl, Lira shook her head and looked in the sky having spotted the dragon flying towards them. "They came here too…"

The others glanced up and saw Dojo above them, on his back the four dragons they have fought earlier.

"Seems like we still have time to finish them off." Toja moved forward holding his dadao and with a criminal smile on his face.

**-(-)-**

Hannibal looked above him seeing a green dragon coming toward them. He mentally cursed gritting his yellow teeth. If it weren't for those damn kids he would have ruled the world by now, he would have killed Chase Young and had everything at his feet…His frown formed into a comforting smile. At least Disha will surely perish them…and the world will be next.

_Even if I want the world for myself…I am not stupid enough to mess up with her._

"Disha…"

"Don't worry…I've got everything under control."

"Not that! I've just remembered something. The dragons have all four weapons…because of Spicer."

"They have no idea how to control them…"

"…except for Omi…"

"One won't be a problem…you're worrying too much Hannibal!" A devilish smile appeared on her face as the second barrier was broken to pieces.

Swinging her wrist, Disha sent a huge purple snake toward the dragon. The demon master opened the door effortlessly and glanced over her shoulder at her four subordinates giving them a 'you'd better finish them now or…' look. Getting the message they took a stance protecting the gate and waited for the xiaolin dragons to come.

Up in the sky, Dojo noticed the huge snake coming toward him, ready to dig in the dragon's flesh his sharp fangs.

"Don't worry Dojo. I'll take care of it!" said Kimiko confidently jumping on his head and aiming her burning hands at the snake. "Wudai Mars Fire!" The Japanese girl sent a wave of flames that hit the purple monster. However, out of the smoke made by the impact came the snake totally unharmed.

"We don't have time of this! Someone entered the gate and I'm not so sure is on the good side." Raimundo spoke preparing to jump off of the green dragon. "Dojo, can you keep that thing busy?"

Noticing the authority in his tone, he nodded while the others jumped on the ground helped by Rai 's wind. "I'm counting on you gecko!"

"Yes sir! Hey wait a minute…"

Sensing his anger boiling the brunet headed down faster with his friends who were glaring at the four demons they have met earlier. Dojo pouted annoyed before turning his gaze on his own opponent. _I have my own opponent!_

"Ok you magical reptile, show me what ya've got!" The snake opened his mouth releasing an amount of purple energy toward the wanna-be brave dragon.

"Yayks!" Flying down to avoid the blast he muttered under his breath. "Rai, you'll pay for this!"

**-(-)-**

Toja leaped forward at his enemy holding his sword in front of him and grinning. Clay avoided the blow and threw a punch at him that was stopped by Toja's fist colliding with his. Seeing his opportunity, Toja raised his dadao above his head and threw it down forcefully. Clay didn't had time to get out of the way so he used his dragon element to cover his other arm in hard stone and stop the blade.

The black haired demon scowled and slid back glaring at his opponent. Clay looked at his arm; the rock armor was destroyed and on his skin there was a little scratch. He ignored it and took a battle stance. The blond leaped forward hitting the ground and sending a shock wave toward Toja who easily jumped on the rocks and in the air.

"Come on…that's all you've got?"

"We'll see about that…Wudai Crater Earth!"

The usual stone gloves covered his fists and he leaped forward for a punch. A little farther to his right Clay could see Rai caught in a hand to hand fight with Kayan. Both were attacking and blocking at a high speed like they have done it hundreds of times. Jumping away from a kick Kayan raised his hand and the same naginata from before appeared in his hand.

Swinging it around he aimed the blade at Raimundo who rolled out of the way only to get the wooden edge stab in his guts. Sliding away, Rai clutched his chst and tried to regain control of his breath. The wind dragon took a crouched stance and prepared for the next attack that wasn't coming. Kayan was waiting in the same spot holding the staff on his shoulder and looking quite bored.

"Aren't you going to try something else?"

"You know…I just realized I didn't show you any of my powers."

"Guess that will be a start…" Smirking Kayan pounced at Rai holding the staff ready to cut him down. Raimundo did the same concentrating his chi in his hands. When they were a few feet away of each other Rai suddenly stopped and brought his hands in front of him unleashing two crossed wind blades. Kayan raised his naginata but was too late as the impact sent him flying away.

Near the place where the white haired demon landed, Omi was dodging the attacks of the sweet looking Aria with his new spear. Jumping to take a few breaths, the young water elemental asked the 'innocent' girl with a sickle. "Why a girl like you is fighting? At first sight you looked so harmless to me."

"Well actually…" Aria looked at the ground rubbing her hands while holding the sickle "…actually, I hate fighting. So I always try to avoid it…so please…what do you say about quite fighting and letting me kill you? It will get to this in the end…"

"Um…I expected only the part with 'I hate fighting'. And I'm sorry but I can't allow you to kill me." Finished Omi chargin at her.

Aria sigh and resume the fight from before.

Finishing his fight Rai went to help Kimiko who seemed to have problems with Lira. Kimiko was sparring with Lira using her twin swords but she kept missing her as the young cat demon was easily avoiding her attacks. The dragon of fire could hardly keep down her temper because of the constant taunt of her opponent.

Keeping Lira's eyes on her Rai came from behind her with a round-house kick, that sent her flying a few feet away.

"You ok girl?"

Panting, Kimiko returned him a smile. "Yeah…shouldn't we go after whoever entered the gate?"

"That sounds great but…" Right then Rai jumped out of the way of Kayan's naginata and beside Kimiko, Omi and Clay.

"But those guys are a pain in the butt!" finished Clay creating a wall to stop Toja's relentless slashed.

"Yo…Clay, Omi do you think you can take all four of them?"

"And give you and Kim'ko time to go? Count on us! Omi!"

"Right after your back!"

Shaking his head, Clay formed a huge earth wall and Omi used water to melt it creating a wave of mud that went toward the four demons. Raimundo and Kimiko ran to the gigantic door and entered through the black portal.

"This is just great!" Muttered Kayan avoiding one of Omi's hundreds water snakes.

**-(-)-**

Darkness reigned over the old tunnel, the only noise been made by Raimundo and Kimiko 's footsteps as they were running after the mysterious person that entered the gate. So far they didn't catch up with them but the two dragons were running fast, each step echoing through the silence of the tunnel.

They didn't talk, each one lost in their own thoughts, each one trying to find an explanation to what was going on. Since they had returned from their quest things started to go a little up-side-down. The fact that Chase, Hannibal or even Wuya didn't come after the _Legendary _Elemental Weapons really disturbed Raimundo. How come that none of them tried to get so powerful artifacts? With what were they so busy? And the most important thing…

…who were those demons? And what connection did they had with that person?

The young leader frowned in annoyance at not getting answers at his questions then glanced at Kimiko, beside him. Dojo didn't give them time to dress so he was in just a loose white t-shirt and some random black pants while she was wearing only a light green -still it seemed so dark- night dress, some snickers and her long hair was untied, flowing on her back. He couldn't help but smile only in the next second to mentally kick himself for thinking about it in such a critic moment. His thoughts suddenly went to their conversation after the quest. But with all the training he didn't had time to talk to her alone at all.

"Hey…There's a door!" Kimiko 's voice brought him back to reality and looked ahead to see a half open door.

They both stopped a few feet away from it and looked at each other then nodded. Pushing the door open they got into a dark room. There were some short stone pylons around the room and in the centre there was a bigger one that was most likely supposed to hold something that was gone. The air was thick and it seemed that this existed from the very beginning of the world seeing the dust that covered almost everything.

Slowly they walked to the centre of the room and looked on the little pylon. Something surely was there a few minutes ago. Sighing the two of them decided to go back when a chill made its way to their bone and an icy wind started blowing while a purple aura surrounded the room. The difference was that this time the energy felt a lot more powerful and the lust of blood more clear.

Turning to the door they saw a purple haired woman holding two silver bracelets with a crimson jewel on each who stared emotionlessly at them. The wind slowly died but the icy atmosphere remained. The two dragons watched in awe as the winged woman put on her wrists the two silver bracelets. From behind her jumped a tiny bean and Kimiko and Rai both took a battle stance.

"Seems like my subordinates didn't accomplish the mission. What a pain!" With a sigh she turned her gaze to the two humans in front of her.

"But ya can finish them…eh?" Stated Hannibal, excitement written all over his face.

"If I kill them now, there won't be any more fun."

"Hey…Are you done there?" Kimiko's voice echoed in the room getting the two villains' attention. "And who the heck are you?"

Raimundo watched the woman carefully. Everything at her was yelling at him to not push farther, on top of all of them being Hannibal. Whatever involved him was never good. He was sure Kimiko was thinking the same and also thinking at a way to get out.

"You surprise me…"

"Huh?" Both of them almost jump at her statement.

"I mean you have guts so must have power to back up your words…You may be some tough enemies, right?" She whispered but the two could tell she was mocking them.

She suddenly vanished and appeared behind them making them stare in amazement at her speed. "My name is Lady Disha and I am the Demons' Master. But you may also call me…

…a God!"


	13. The Betrayal Part 1

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**The Betrayal Part 1**

_"My name is Lady Disha…and I am the Demons' Master…But you may also call me…_

…_a God!"_

Before they even turn to their enemy, Disha threw them in the opposite wall with only a swing of her hand. Barely standing up, the two warriors took a battle stance_._

"You two should run away. I really don't want to fight now and beside you are the onea in a disadvantage." Her cold, stern voice pierced the icy air in the room and their ears like a knife pierced flesh. It was hard not to shiver at her emotionless tone.

Kimiko felt like every warmth in her body was leaving being replaced by a cold thrill that continued to spread all over her. The coldness in her crimson eyes only made her tremble more and the desire to leave, to run away from her presence kept growing in her chest. She couldn't help herself but mentally ask what happened to the brave Kimiko from a few minutes ago. But the answer came soon…

_Her eyes…so cold and indifferent. And so powerful…_

Kimiko suddenly felt something warm touching her hand and she flinched. Looking down she saw Raimundo holding tightly her hand. She thought he was shivering too, but couldn't really tell if it was him or her. However feeling his touch somehow calmed her; it made her think she wasn't alone and someone was there to protect her. She turned her gazed on his eyes and saw in them fear, hatred but also determination.

"Aren't you going-"

"And what would your advantages be?" Raimundo cut her still keeping his stare at her. Disha stared for a moment before flashing him a sweet smile and pointed to her bracelets.

"The Infinite Void Rubies! Before I was defeated by Kagune, the Ruler of the Sky, half of my powers were sealed inside those pitiful jewels. And now that I have them well…let's say it won't end up good for this world. Nor you!"

"Show them your power Disha!" Hannibal shouted excited.

"Oh, I will…" A darker purple aura surrounded both of her hands as her smile faded away. "But just because you interrupted me…that's very rude, _boy_!" An icy wind started blowing again and purple smoke was advancing toward the two stunned monks.

Not waiting for another death sign, Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's wrist and ran with her through the corridor followed closely by the dark miasma.

**-(-)-**

Outside the gate Clay and Omi were barely facing their four enemies. Kayan decided on a team attack so now the two dragons were back to back, surrounded by the four demons.

Omi was the first to make a move; he leaped forward toward Aria but was stopped by Kayan's staff that smashed the ground where he stood merely few seconds ago. Omi blocked the staff to the ground with his foot so that in the next second to deliver a kick in Kayan's jaw. With an impressive agility the demon dodged it, forcing Omi to back off. Aria came quickly from behind him winding up the sickle in her hands when suddenly she stopped and threw it down at the little monk. In a blink of an eye Omi rolled out of the way and threw a water tendril that whipped up the sickle from Aria throwing it a few feet away from them.

"You're quite good too little one!" Said Kayan supporting his naginata on his shoulder. "But I wouldn't have done that if I were you!"

"What do you mean?"

Kayan pointed a finger at his fellow demon. "The scythe has an unique seal that keeps under control Aria's bloodlust. I supposed you can say she has a double personality and the weapon is designed to keep her demonic side locked. So get prepared to see Aria's true form. It will be the last thing you'll see in this life."

Omi could only stare as a yellow aura surrounded the female demon; two brown wings came out of her back and her waist long hair turned into a fan of golden feathers while her legs shaped into talons and her fingers into sharp claws. Her long silk dress was destroyed by her massive energy and what was left was a wannabe one shoulder top and a mini skirt.

Aria sent the little monk an icy death glare with her red hawk-like eyes that made him took a step back. "And I truly thought you were an innocent girl!"

"Well you were wrong. This is for not taking my advice seriously." Using the still intact orange cordon from her dress, Aria recovered her sickle and flew in the sky, coming down at a speed enough to blow up the ground beneath Omi.

"Wow…and she calls me a maniac!" With a sight the white haired demon turned around to see the battle between the cowboy, Toja and Lira. Both of them took their demonic form but the earth dragon seemed to bear up with them.

**-(-)-**

"Big Bang Meteorang!" Clay threw the golden boomerang toward a very angry tigress demon who was quickly coming at him with her dangerous claws. The red haired girl jumped easily avoiding the attack and spun gracefully in the air throwing a red blade of energy with her katana.

Clay created a rock wall in front of him stopping her blade then quickly rolled away from Toja's dadao. It smashed the ground creating dust all over the place making Clay cover his eyes and not seeing the upcoming punch in his stomach that sent him flying away. After the world wasn't spinning anymore, the cowboy saw two crossed blades coming straight for him. With a yelp Clay dug his fists in the ground sending two boulders that met the red blades.

Getting to his feet he was greeted by a sword swinging right at his neck that he hardly dodged. Turning around Clay did a low sweep kick on Lira and brutally delivered a punch in the head knocking her out. The earth dragon back flipped ducking a harsh kick from Toja that cracked the ground. Clenching his fist until his knuckles took an unhealty shade of white even through his fur, Toja growled.

He narrowed his eyes until they were almost shut and spoke in a dangerous tone, his yellow eyes gleaming with hatred. "How dare you hit her…I'll kill you for that."

Lowering his hat on his eyes, Clay replied in a calm tone. "Why didn'tcha do it before? Were you waiting for your girlfriend to do so?"

"Why you damn human!" Toja leaped toward him holding his sword ready to kill.

Clay scowled and crouched preparing to dodge, but right when he thought he made it out the earth dragon felt a painful hit in his ribs that sent him to the ground. Not giving him time to react, Toja wrapped his tail around Clay 's ankle throwing him in the air and with a jump he forcefully jabbed his knee in the warrior's stomach. With his right fist Toja hit Clay in the back sending him to the ground creating a crater.

"Hmph! Not a chance, cowboy!"

"Yer the one without a chance, partner!"

Toja 's eyes widened at the sight of hundreds of pillars soaring toward the sky. Afew sconds passed and something cracking caught his attention making him look around trying to find the source of the noise.

"What the hell is this…Stop hiding and show yourself, coward!" The noise persisted, becoming louder. Now the black haired demon could tell it was coming from inside the pillars. Still, destroying the pillars wouldn't have any effect on him, he would just avoid them and then attack the dragon.

Smirking he looked down at the ground. "Come on, give me your best…huh!"

Thick dark brown roots suddenly came out of every pillar wrapping in a death grip each inch of his body. "What…is…this?"

"Your grave…" The demon's eyes shot forward glaring at the figure now standing in front of him on what it seemed to be a huge tree branch. Clay 's eyes were hidden under his hat and on the left side of his face a trail of blood was running down his chin.

"It ends here." The earth dragon slowly clasped his hands and straightened himself. "Stone Avalanche."

At his command, the pillars collapsed, all at the same time falling on the immobilized boy in the centre. He didn't struggle like normally everyone would, furthermore, it seemed to be the opposite, he wore a very bored expression.

With a big sigh he closed his eyes. "Damn it…This is all Lira's fault."

**-(-)-**

"Uh…I may have underestimated you a little!" Omi jumped in the air when he sensed the ground cracking under his feet and used the hilt of the spear of Barun to block Aria's sickle from taking his head. The next blow threw him to the ground. "But how come that you didn't returned to normal after you retrieved your weapon?"

Aria chuckled. "I only stop after I kill my opponent."

Greeting his teeth Omi raised the blue hilt of the spear above his head ready to activate it. "So most likely I'll have to get serious to defeat you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Omi locked his gaze in her eyes while calling the name of his new found weapon. Ice engulfed the hilt until two pale blue blades formed on both of its sides.

Omi smiled and dug in the ground the spear covering the surroundings in ice. The hawk demon scowled jumping when sharp spikes rose from the frozen ground ready to pierce her body. But dodging all the spikes made her lose sight of Omi who used it for a surprise attack. He leaped from behind her and slammed the heel of his foot in the back of her head sending her down. Using her wings Aria stopped in midair and turned around holding the sickle just in time to block a hit from Omi 's ice spear. After a few seconds of glaring at each other, they broke apart each landing on a huge glacier.

"How long are you going to stand, little one?" Aria 's innocent smile became a mocking one. It was just like her personality changed; she became more violent and even if Omi didn't wanted to admit it, a lot more stronger. He remembered what she told him, that she wouldn't stop until she'd kill her prey…and unfortunately, Aria seemed to hold a grudge against him. For what, he hadn't the slightest idea; he didn't tell her anything wrong…did he?

The cracking ice broke his thoughts and Omi jumped in time to avoid the sickle thrown at him. Using the cordon of her ex-dress the beautiful demon girl twirled the weapon behind her and threw it again at his opponent. Omi dodged again, jumping in the air but the sound of wing beats made him realize his mistake. Glancing over his shoulder Omi saw Aria throwing the sickle again.

"Wudai Neptune Water."

Pointing his palm to the ground, Omi quickly raised a water column that protected him, and then aimed it at her. Aria was fast at recovering her weapon and used it to cut the wave in two. Struggling to keep it steady, she missed the opening resulted that made her an easy target.

Omi flipped above her, holding his arms up in a 'V' shape behind him, while water and ice swirled around him. "I'll end this at this time and location."

Bringing his hands forward he cried 'Frozen Storm' and a blizzard erupted from his palms covering the whole area. Aria only let out a scream after she was caught in the whirlpool of snow and ice.

**-(-)-**

Cold drops of sweat rolling down his forehead, heart beating a mile per hour, blood boiling in his veins consumed by adrenaline. He could only think of one thing: they had to find a way out before _she_ would find them.

Dark purple snakes were gaining speed behind them and Raimundo felt Kimiko's hand holding tightly his. They've been running for a few minutes through the tunnel but they haven't seen the light of the gate yet. They didn't even know if they were on the right way. Occasionally Rai could see other tunnels going different directions, making him think this place was a huge labyrinth.

Groaning in annoyance, Rai sped up dragging the Japanese girl along with him. Kimiko partially recovered from her earlier shock, but he could still feel her trembling. Glancing over his shoulder Rai saw the snakes getting closer and closer and he quickly turned left on a branch tunnel.

The sudden turn made most of the snakes lose them but still there were a few others on their tail.

"Rai we can't run forever. We have to attack." Kimiko 's voice was a little shaky but Raimundo could feel her determined eyes watching from behind him. "Please let me do it."

He stopped and turned to her fixing his dark green eyes into her ocean blue ones. "You sure, Kimi?"

A quick nod confirmed it and Raimundo let go of her wrist taking a few steps back. Taking a deep breath in Kimiko yelled for her dragon element and fire spread in the tunnel, engulfing and destroying Lady Disha's minions. When the fire stopped, the stone wall and the ground were all covered in soot and the last few snakes remained were slowly disappearing.

Raimundo approached Kimiko who was panting with her hands still on fire and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "Good job, girl!"

She gave him a small smile and added. "Thanks. Now let's get the heck out of here."

**-(-)-**

Inside the tomb, in the mountains of Asia, the purple haired goddess was sitting on the cover of her own 'grave' cross-legged and reading a fashion magazine. Occasionally, she would let out an 'hmm' or an 'uh-oh' or even raise an eyebrow. She completely ignored the red bean muttering around her and asking why she let the monks alive when she could blah blah blah…Giving a sigh she closed her eyes and put the magazine away.

"Hannibal…you're rushing too much. Is that hatred of yours that big?"

"I've been tryin' to kill those brats for too long and finally when I'm able to enjoy it, it ain't happenin' 'cus of yer mysterious reasons!" He would have yelled it - thing that he almost did - but annoying his mistress might cost him his life. Disha on the other hand ignored it and answered in the same emotionless tone.

"I told you their deaths are close. I have other priority now, and I have to be sure that _certain _persons don't get in my way. I need to bring my master back firstly."

"But the Ancients made sure no one could ever break the seal and – hold it!…Are those 'certain persons' Chase Young and Wuya?"

"I really hate Wuya for being so self-conceited just because she is His daughter as for Chase…he is just too dangerous; I must eliminate him."

"When?"

"Right now!" Seeing Hannibal 's surprised face she added with a devilish smile. "What's the matter? Didn't you want some action?"

**-(-)-**

The trip back to the temple was long and the four teens use the time to tell each other what happened while they were gone. Both Omi and Clay were shocked after hearing that a new villain appeared and that she seemed very powerful.

Dojo remained quiet the whole way back lost in his thoughts. He wanted to talk to Master Fung about his concerns, to hear that there was nothing to fear about another maniac who wanted to rule the world. Still in the back of his mind was something that kept nagging him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

When they arrived it was already morning and the young dragons in training went straight to the meditation hall, knowing their master would wait for them there.

But when they got in, they were in for a big surprise.

"Hi there!" A voice they knew very well echoed through their heads, making them stare for a minute before processing everything.

Sitting in front of Master Fung were two of the people they never, in a million of years would expect to sit down and talk quietly with their mortal enemies. (Well, one of them at least.) There, in front of them stood none others than the Heylin Witch Wuya and the Prince of Darkness and Ex-Xiaolin Dragon, Chase Young.


	14. The Betrayal Part 2

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**The Betrayal Part 2**

_"Are those 'certain persons' Chase Young and Wuya?"_

_"I really hate Wuya for being so self-conceited just because she is His daughter as for Chase…he is just too dangerous; I must eliminate him."_

_"When?"_

_"Right now!"_

…

_"Hi there!"_

_There, in front of them stood none others than the Heylin Witch Wuya and the Prince of Darkness and Ex-Xiaolin Dragon, Chase Young._

Master Fung and Chase had the same calm faces like nothing happened, drinking quietly their green tea. Chase also watched from the corner of his eye Wuya's twitching eye and was inwardly satisfied at the witch's discomfort.

"Believe me, it's not a pleasure for me either!" Said the heylin witch receiving a death glare from the man next to her. Chase's face was as blank as always, still his eyes showed more than they should. Omi noticed it and stayed beside his master against the silent warnings of the others.

"Young ones, would you please sit down. There are more to this than you know." The other three obeyed him and sat at the low table in the middle of the room, not putting their guard down.

"You have your students in a leash, don't you Fung?"

Ignoring the dark energy coming from the four monks, Master Fung replied to Wuya. "I would rather you explain your mistake."

Wuya fumed silently, glaring at the old man as if she just wanted to jump and strangle the monk with her hands until he would beg for mercy.

"I must say that I kind of expected this to happen. Who in their right minds would ever listen to someone like Wuya?" Mumbld Chase taking a sip from his tea.

Wuya started muttering curses under her breath while the four monks exchanged confused looks.

"I assure you that this conversation will be as vital for you as it will be for me." Chase opened his golden eyes and looked at each one of them. "On top of it, unfortunately, you will be the ones to gain."

"So what is this about?" Asked Clay.

Chase closed his eyes and answered the earth dragon. "It's about someone you've met on your little trip." At that moment Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other then eyed the dark prince curiously. Omi and Clay narrowed their eyes but didn't give a sign they knew who it was about and the other two new they didn't as she disappeared after they got out of the tunnel.

Chase gave a quick nod and continued. "I suppose you don't know anything about Lady Disha but also I don't know if my information is correct and neither Wuya does."

"Who's Disha anyway?" Snapped Omi even more confused and slightly curious.

"Yeah, you weren't there!" Spoke Raimundo to their two friends. "We met her when we entered through that gate, remember? She is quit scary for a lady. But still…something really bothers me about her!"

"What is it Rai?"

"Do you remember what she told us first?" Kimiko frowned trying to recall what happened in the tunnel, but everything came as a blur. She couldn't remember her exact words, only that cold feeling that took over her back then. Suppressing a shiver she looked at Raimundo and shook her head.

"Well…she said that we can refer to her as a God, so I'm guessing she is not a normal villain who wants to rule the world. Am I right?"

Chase only nodded and looked at Master Fung. "I supposed you don't know about Him, do you?" The old man shook his head when suddenly Dojo jumped on the table, eyeing Chase like a mad man.

"Are you mad? That's impossible! It's just a legend!" In that moment Dojo had the 'it's worse than everything you could imagine' look that they got so used with and the others only had to roll their eyes to his behavior.

"So…why is this guy so special anyway?" Inquired Raimundo turning back to Chase.

"_HE _IS NOT A NORMAL_ EVIL GUY! HE _IS THE WORST THING…THE CRUELEST BEING…HE'S THE DEFINITION OF_ EVIL!_" Dojo abruptly stopped when Master Fung grabbed his tail putting him around his shoulder. Still shivering he continued his monologue having drawn every ones attention to him. "_He_ is said to be the creator of evil…its source! The worst being who ever lived in this universe…but luckily hehe…it's just a legend! Right?" He glanced at Chase who was smiling and gulped knowing what would follow next.

"Sorry to disappoint your little illusion but everything you said is true. Wuya here knows the story…or at least part of it." With a glare at her the witch sighed and let out an approving growl.

"Fine!" She took a deep breath before starting the tale."I don't know what happened and what triggered everything because I was brought to life in the middle of the war my father had with the other Gods -"

"Hold it there!" Screamed Dojo making the four dragons jump in surprise."You said you're _father_. You mean you're…"

" - Trinnean's daughter! Yeah…can we get over it? I'm forced here to confess my life story!" Barked Wuya annoyed looking at the dark sorcerer next to her. Dojo finally closed his mouth and decided to shut up while making himself comfortable on the old monk's shoulders.

"As I was saying I was born specifically to take someone's place…that someone being Disha. From what I was told she had been defeated by the goddess of the sky, Kagune, and to not lose the army she was leading, my father chose me to take over her position. But the war was soon to an end and his other three commanders, Darshan, Hades and Seth, were also defeated and sealed away. Few remained but they were also destroyed and with no one on his side, Trinnean was sent in an empty, dark dimension with no way out. End of the story!"

Seeing nobody was going to speak for a while, each of his students lost in their own minds, Master Fung spoke in a serious tone. "So, what Lady Disha is trying to do is to free Trinnean and the other generals so they can rule the world?"

"Yes…Personally I don't have anything against It." Said Wuya but stopped hearing Chase chuckle beside her."What is so funny?"

"You're such a fool. After millennia, you think Trinnean will take to his heart you coming back? After so many turned down opportunities of freeing him?"

Wuya visibly paled at his statement but turned her head to the four dragons changing the subject. "So what's the plan?"

Raimundo looked at her skeptical. "Plan?"

"Well duh! After she kicked me out I really want some revenge on that bitch."

Rai watched the others then turned back to Wuya folding his arms over his chest. "We should talk about this before we make a final decision." Chase nodded and got up fallowed by Wuya. "We'll be in the garden."

Master Fung also got up holding his cup of tea. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision, young monk!" With that he left the room letting them decide what to do next.

"I really think we should let them help us." Started Omi looking anywhere but not at his friends not wanting them to believe he agreed because they would work with Chase. "This seems far too big for us to handle."

"Com' on Omi, we've been through a lot of hard situation before!" Spoke Clay putting a comforting hand on the little monk's shoulder. "We'll find a way."

Kimiko let out a sigh as she pondered what to say. Actually she knew what to say…she didn't know how to say it. Finally her mouth took the lead. "I think I agree with Omi." The little monk looked up at her slightly shocked. "I mean they clearly know the situation better than us and they also know who they're up against."

"That's true! But how do we know they ain't gonna stab us in the back after?" Replied Clay pointing out something that most likely was on everyone mind.

"Guess that means we're gonna have to carefully be on watch until this is over." Kimiko, Clay and Omi turned to look at their leader who stayed quiet throughout the discussion. "We don't really have an option now do we?"

Rai watched them nod then stood up ready to go outside to inform Chase and Wuya about their decision. "You should go and catch some zzz's! It's almost morning."

"Yeah, and don't forget a baseball bat under the pillow, just in case!" Kimiko chuckled while Omi looked confused between them.

"My friend, for what do you require a bat? And if you have forgotten we don't have pillows." Raimundo also couldn't hold a smile creeping on his face at the clueless monk and the relaxed atmosphere that engulfed all four of them, knowing it won't last too long.

**-(-)-**

"So that was it!" Master Monk Guan let out a 'hmm' while thinking at the news Master Fung brought him. He never in his life heard about something that could hold such a power. But now knowing that the old xiaolin tale of creation was true, he really shouldn't have expected something else from a God.

"Then her next move will be to release her master, Trinnean." Master Fung closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We don't know for sure but from what Wuya said it turned out the gate to Trinnean's location it's protected by very rare and powerful magic. It may require more than Lady Disha's strength to get past it."

The Master Monk slowly nodded. "Meaning she would go after her commander friends." With other three gods back in their realm, things clearly wouldn't be too pleasant. "This is very troublesome."

"I must agree…" Continued Master Fung watching through the window the sun rising from the horizon. "We don't even know the locations of the tombs the Ancients sealed them in."

Silence fell over the two old monks, except from Dojo's snoring, as the light slowly started to spread in the room. "So, do you want some tea? I've found a new recipe that I would love to try." Asked master Fung turning to look at his companion.

"It would be very nice."

**-(-)-**

Meanwhile Chase was meditating on a rock near the river as Wuya was whining about god knows what. The dark warrior didn't even bother to listen to her annoying voice but still… _that annoying voice_ was starting to disrupt his concentration thus making him very angry.

"Are you even listening to me, Chase?"

"I'm trying not to!"

He said gaining some moments of silence fallowed by growls and heavy feet hitting the ground. Both of them turned to the forest to see a huge quadruped emerging from the trees. Its skin was a dark blue and on its head it had three horns, two on both sides of his face and another one on its forehead. The creature also had knife sharp fangs and two spiked tails that could easily put down a whole building.

"Well, she is very quick in action." Added Chase narrowing his reptilian eyes.

The creature gave another roar and dashed forward to the two heylin warriors. Wuya jumped out of the way while Chase used the rock to propel himself in the air ready to strike with an axe kick.

The blow did not have any effect on him as the armor the wanna-be rhino had was too thick so Chase had to slid back to prepare for another assault while also avoiding its dangerous tails and humongous legs.

The dark warlock moved away from a tail ready to get his head and leaped again to the demon jumping from behind him and aiming a punch in the back of its head. The rhino let out a loud moan before sweeping his other tail in Chase's side throwing him in a tree nearby.

Wuya ran in front of the demon, her hands glowing a vibrant green, and threw a ball of energy in its eyes giving him some more pain and distracting it. She ran to Chase helping him get up when the creature took off toward them, its horns ready to pierce them. Chase stood up and transformed into his dragon form, hurling a fireball that slowed down the demon. He then ran to the demon firmly holding his spear before jumping above its head and stabbing the spear in its neck. With a last roar, the creature fell to the ground motionless.

Wuya let out a relief sigh and walked to a human looking Chase. "Do you think there are more?"

"I do not consider her stupid at all."

A pitching shriek made both of them cover their ears and look up to see a black bird with skeletal wings and very sharp claws flying above them. The bird dove to them before a powerful gust of wind sent it in the river.

"Are you two trying to create a zoo because Master Fung wouldn't want some new mouths to feed?" Raimundo landed on the ground after jumping from the tree and eyed quizzically at them.

Wuya huffed and crossed her arms muttering something about them not needing help before Chase answered. "We're really not planning on keeping it."

Water splashing and wings fluttering suggested only one thing: the bird thing was back in the air and very mad. With a shriek, it lashed forward throwing what looked like thin bones from its wings. Raimundo flew in the air avoiding being hit by them and threw a wind blade of its own only to be blocked by the demon's wing.

The bird tossed its claws narrowly missing Rai by inches and hurled a black ball of smoke at him that he blocked with a wind shield. Slightly looking down he saw Chase jumping to them and let go of the shield while getting out of the way. Chase spun in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick that collided with the demon bird's head, bowling it down to earth and in Wuya's energy ball.

"We should get out of here. There may be more of them." Said Chase looking around for other uninvited guests.

"Then let's go back to the temple. You can…um…stay there until this is over." Replied Raimundo rubbing the back of his head.

"Really?" Wuya had a huge mischievous grin on her face and even Chase seemed to be taken aback by that.

Rai saw that and added turning serious. "But no wu raids."

The heylin witch pouted but followed the two males back to the temple. _Oh…this is certainly going to be an adventure!_

**-(-)-**

"Officially, that's the shortest sleep I've ever had!" Spoke a yawning Clay on his way to the kitchen. Behind him Kimiko was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and Raimundo was…struggling to stay on his feet. The only one of them very much awake (like always) was Omi who was already at the table.

"Good morning my friends! Come, sit up and beam! You know the saying…the first woke up bird seize the grub!" Ignoring their dumbstruck faces the little monk continued to eat his meal.

"Ya know…there are so many errors that I don't even wanna bother correct them!" Raimundo said grabbing a bowl of rice. Omi looked at him confused but didn't comment.

"I think that can be translated as 'rise and shine' and ' the early bird catches the worm'." A voice spoke. The four teens now fully awakened by Omi looked at the door finding the heylin witch leaning on the frame, her arms crossed under her breasts.

Her sudden appearance caught the warriors by surprise and each one took a fighting pose except Raimundo who just continued to eat. In a sing-song voice he told the others. "Same side, guys! Hold your fire!"

"Kimiko you heard that. Control your fire…Remember! You control your powers not them y-" Omi didn't finished it as Kimiko's punch collided with the back of his head resulting in him hitting the table followed by the ground.

"Just one more word Omi!" Clenching her teeth she sat down but couldn't stop the glares aimed to the bald monk.

Wuya sneered at the scene and couldn't help asking out loud. "Are you ready for some training?"


	15. Learning to Control It

**Re-edited: January 13****th****, 2012**

**Learning to Control It**

_Wuya sneered at the scene and couldn't help asking out loud. "Are you ready for some training?"_

Right on cue, the monks snapped their heads to her confused. "What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Asked Clay tilting his head.

"Well, if we are going to stay here, might as well help you with wielding those legendary weapons so you could defeat Lady Disha of course…I personally hate this but Chase said to and beside does he ever listen to me?" Wuya said the last part in a mumble, not wanting the monks to hear it.

There was silence in the room for a minute before everybody beside the witch broke into laughter. A scowl took over her face and she barely held herself from lashing out at them. "What is so funny?"

"Ok, ok! You, heylin witch…we, xiaolin dragons…mortal enemies? Does it ring any bells?" Said Kimiko through uncontrollable giggles.

Wuya only looked more annoyed, dangerously narrowing her neon green eyes and glaring daggers at the group. When she spoke, she had to use every little control she had and talk in a calm voice yet showing her fury through her words.

"Listen you brats! You have little to no idea how bad this situation is! Those weapons you have just discovered are most likely the only way to defeat Lady Disha. They are the key to this mess, and unfortunately, you seem to be the only ones who can wield their power. In your place I would be happy to be in advantage over the enemy!" With that, the red head witch turned to the door leaving and letting them ponder her words.

"Was she serious?" Wondered slowly Omi not daring to move his stare from the door.

His friends were also looking in space thinking at Wuya's little speech. They were used by now to save the world and stuff but this time it was different. From the point of Wuya and Chase helping them to Wuya and Chase _training _them? That was really a turnout of events.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence. Each one was thinking at what Wuya said and they were starting to understand the witch's inconvenience about helping them train. Of course, you would be angry too to teach the persons you hate the most things they could use against you.

After they were done, the four dragons made their way to the training grounds, everyone still staring into space until Kimiko broke the silence.

"Ok! I can't stand this anymore! It's just some training, it's not like they're gonna try and kill us!"

"Yeah…but they're our enemies, Kimiko!" spoke Omi suddenly stopping and looking at his fellow monk. "We should never reveal our tactics to the enemy."

"What tactics little partner? If ah remember correctly you and me are the only ones who used our new powers. No offence guys!"

Kimiko and Raimundo shrugged and answered at the same time with a "No prob!" and a "None taken!" before Clay continued. "What I'm tryin' to say is that we don't have any plan or strategy involving them and thus nothing to reveal."

Omi sighed dropping his shoulders in defeat. "Guess you're right, my friend!"

**-(-)-**

The next three days were awkward to say the least. Chase and Wuya indeed helped Master Fung and Master Monk Guan train the young heroes, but the tension between the two sides started to reach a pretty high point. Obvious it was Wuya the one always on the verge of snapping and Chase would, well be indifferent as usual.

By now, Omi could very easy use his new ice attacks, and Clay was starting to get use with his wood powers. Kimiko also started to get a hang of her lava abilities with a lot of help from Wuya's constant mocking and teasing. With Raimundo was completely different story. Beside the first time when Rai used lightning in the cave, back at the temple he summoned it only once with accidentally half a garden blowing up.

In the third day, however while in the middle of a training session, both Wuya and Dojo suddenly stiffened as a cold chill went down their spines. This made everybody turned to them as they both yell: "A shen-gong-wu has been activated." before glaring at each other.

The four teens gathered around the scroll where Dojo explained what the new wu was. "It's the Golden Feather. Whoever possesses it has the ability to control plants."

"Whoowee! That's ma kinda wu!"

"It was pretty obvious!" Muttered Kimiko to Raimundo who smirked in response.

"What are you two gonna do?" asked Omi turning to the two heylin warriors.

"They'll come with us, duh!" Both Chase and Wuya raised their eyebrows at the wind dragon's answer. "You may help us now but leaving you two here with a vault full of wu…I don't think so!"

Chase smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was expected!"

Shortly after, the gang and their enemies-temporary-turned-allies were flying on Dojo above the Atlantic with destination the Grand Canyon. Kimiko decided to wear a knee long, sapphire blue summer dress with a yellow belt around her waist and yellow flip-flops. Her hair was her natural color and was braided. Clay and Omi were dressed in their usual clothes and Raimundo in a red simple hoodie and some jeans.

After a quick glance from the air, Dojo descended on a cliff and climbed on Clay's hat. "It must be down there, stuck in a rock or something."

With a nod, Raimundo flipped over the edge using his wind powers to fly and find the feather. At the opposite end, Wuya was yawning and stretching beside Chase. "So…are we going to behave and let them get the wu just like that?"

"You know me better than that!"

"What are you waiting then?" Loud rock music and many robots descending from the sky caught the witch's attention as well as the three other dragons'.

"To answer your question, I was waiting for this."

"Kneel and fear! It's Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" Rolling his eyes, the heylin warlock jumped over the edge without being seen while the usual fight started.

Looking down he caught sight of Raimundo almost reaching the foot of the cliff and something shining in the sunlight. Without a second thought, Chase jumped, at the same time watching Spicer coming down after him. In a blink of an eye, all three of them were all over the wu, which started to give a golden glow.

"Aw great! What are you even doing here Chase?" Asked Raimundo the smiling young-looking man.

"You wanted me to come!" He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't imagine we're gonna sit and watch how you kick Spicer's butt, did you?"

"Hey…I am right here, you know! Anyway, I challenge you two to a Trio Showdown. My Glove of Jisaku, against Raimundo's Diamond Eye and Chase's Serpent Tail. The game is whoever finds the feather first wins. Let's go…XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The three competitors were engulfed in a white light and huge spikes of rocks rose in the sky at the clouds' level. On a platform nearby, stood Wuya and Omi, Clay and Kimiko in their battle suites. The sun shone above them spreading its rays through the fluffy clouds as Rai, Jack and Chase took their positions at the top of a spike. From the sky, thousands of white and golden feathers started to fall.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Yelling the starting line, the contestants began searching for the right feather jumping from pillar to pillar and inspecting each and every one they caught.

"Are you kidding? This is gonna take forever!" Yelled Jack. "But not with this! Glove of Jis – ow!" Right on cue Chase hit his hand before Jack could activate the wu making it fly away and get stuck in a spike. "That wasn't fair!"

While Jack continued complaining, Raimundo was using the Diamond Eye to find the wu through the multitude of feathers floating around him. The boy cursed under his breath after seeing that Chase was already on it, and used the wind to blow it away from him. Growling in anger the evil immortal warrior leaped on another pillar, narrowing his eyes at the dragon.

Watching the exchange between his opponents, Jack couldn't help but smile. For the first time it was good to be ignored. He could take the chance and recover his wu then without moving a muscle, he would claim victory.

Snapping out of his daydream, the self proclaimed 'evil boy genius' looked around him for the glove and saw it a few meters away hanging from a spike rock. With a happy but too loud yell, Jack tried to reach it but a sudden ball of fire froze his smile on his face.

Scowl returning to his face the red-eyed boy yelled. "Ok, time to cheat! Robots ATTACK!" Several robots flew toward Chase and Rai who immediately took a battle stance.

"Let's first get rid of the worm, then we can sort this out. Deal?"

The sudden peace made Rai a little suspicious but he pushed it over and took the chance. "Deal!"

At once, the warriors pounced at the robots smashing them to tiny bits. However, this gave Jack the occasion to get closer to the wu, but couldn't reach it in time as Rai and Chase came down to him with a flying kick that sent the genius boy falling in the abyss.

Now, without Spicer around, Chase turned to his opponent with a roundhouse kick which Rai dodge with a series of handsprings. The two contestants leaped at each other again in a fury of punches and kicks as the white and golden feathers continued to fall around them.

"Can't even one showdown be without a fight?" Asked Kimiko watching lazily the battle.

"But Kimiko, the showdown itself is a fight!" Pointed out Omi looking at the dragon of fire next to him.

Kimiko sighed before answering. "No Omi! I mean, this challenge was whoever finds the feather wins! Can't Raimundo just look for it and finish this showdown so we can go home?"

"I suppose you want to go back to train with yer new power?" Clay received a nod from the girl and the trio stopped their conversation when Wuya started 'cheering' Chase.

Meanwhile, in the game, Chase took his dragon form and was using his spear against Raimundo's wind blades who seemed to have a hard time keeping up with the evil warlock. No matter in what way he tried, Rai couldn't get past the immortal's defense and that made him tired and frustrated.

Stopping to take a few breaths on a rock spike, the boy evaluated his condition getting the results of 'not good'. If only he had a weapon, an offensive wu most likely, or a long range attack. He had already tried his wind powers but they could only push Chase back. What Rai needed was something stronger and faster, something that will take his opponent by surprise and won't give him time to avoid…

The young dragon's eye widened as realization struck him and he had to jump back to regain his balance. His forest green eyes locked in Chase's golden ones and saw on his face a smirk forming. Adding his own smirk in the mix, Rai charged at the dragon with a flying kick. The man grabbed his ankle in midair but Rai twirled his body throwing his other leg into Chase Young's head. The hit caught the warrior off guard as he stumble to recover his balance on the pillar while Rai back flipped and prepared for the next attack.

Grabbing his throbbing head Chase glared at the boy and threw from his mouth a ball of fire triple the size of Kimiko's. The yelp of surprise brought the smirk back on his lips as he watched the xiaolin dragon trying in vain to stop the fireball.

"Out of options, are we?" Rai gritted his teeth at the mocking comment but took a deep calming breath.

He straightened up his position and crossed his hands. He concentrated upon that sudden thrilling energy that filled his body the last time and found it hidden deep inside him. He tried drawing it out but only felt drops of it surfacing. It was like it ignored his calls and his frustration grew to new heights. The heat of the fireball was getting closer and it only made his attempts more desperate.

_Please, help me out here damn it! You supposed to be _my_ power!_ And he felt the barrage collapse. It suddenly engulfed him and he smiled widely. With a battle cry, he raised his hands above his head and swiftly threw them down unleashing two lightning bolts toward the fireball.

Smiling to himself, Raimundo watched the two attacks clash in an explosion of rocks and dust and covered his face with his forearms. From the sidelines, he could hear the others cheering and congratulations and he felt even more proud of himself.

The moment of joy didn't lasted for too long as Chase came from the cloud in his human form and aimed a punch at the young dragon's exposed chest sending him falling down. In a desperate attempt, Raimundo tried to grab on the rocks to stop his fall and get back in the showdown.

"No way I'll lose."

"Too bad you already did." Looking up, Raimundo saw the victorious face of Chase Young holding the Glove of Jisaku and the Golden Feather.

A blinding light enveloped the area and the ground returned to normal. The other three dragons, well two of them, were trying to comfort Raimundo who was sitting cross legged on the ground, resting his chin in his hand.

"Seems like you won't be getting any present Clay!"

"Come on, partner! It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't _that bad_?" Everyone could tell Omi was in a slightly good mood as he began babbling about responsibility and power and how he should have been made leader because there was no way he could have lost the showdown.

"Time out everybody! I'm confused here!" screamed Jack remembering his existence to everyone. "What was that lightning thing? What is going on here? Why am I the only one in the dark?"

"That my friend…err enemy…was Raimundo's new ability. Each one of us reached a new level of power meaning we expanded our elemental control." The little bald monk explained to Jack in a all knowing voice.

"Uh-huh! So you're more powerful?"

"Basically yes!" Suddenly Omi's dots started to shine while Chase and Wuya looked warily around them.

"Omi?"

"Something big is coming fast towards us!" Chase answered in his place, easily dropping in a stance while Wuya gathered her dark magic in her hands.

"A demon?" Asked Clay as he and the other followed his example. Omi nodded as Jack backed away behind some rocks.

"I'll be here if you need me."

The ground beneath them shook and a _huge_ snake came out hissing. Its black, pupiless eyes studied everyone and when it got to the two heylin wizards, it let out shrill hiss and dove to them. The creature dug its venomous fangs in the ground as Wuya and Chase jumped backwards to avoid being hit.

A barrage of fire blasts struck the serpent's head making it let loose a howling shriek of pain. Shaking the dizziness away, the demon whipped its tail around trying to hit the uninvited guests. To the snake's annoyance, the four teens easily dodged the tail and also succeeded in landing several blows on its body.

With a growl, the demon turned back to its original prey and dodged some green flares sent by Wuya while Chase used his spear to penetrate its scale armor. Too busy with them, and at the same time trying to get rid of the dragons using its tail, the serpent missed Clay who was ready to hit from behind.

"Sonic Punch Earth!" The earth warrior shoved his fist in the back of the snake's head, sending the monster forward and crushing in the cliff. Clay dusted his gloves smirking at the now unconscious demon. "That should do it."

"Great job Clay!"

"Yeah, good one!"

"Now dude, that's what I call a punch!"

Because the momentary danger passed, the heylin and xiaolin warriors decided they should better get to the temple before another demon showed up. That was until Jack came out of his hiding place. "Was that a demon? Again…what is going on here?"

Kimiko turned to him clearly annoyed. "Spicer we're already in troubles up to our neck. Please don't give us any others!" Jack had to retreat a step at her angry face while putting his hands defensive in front of him.

"What kind of troubles?"

"Try the whole race of demons, and then put a god in the mix!"

Rai didn't believe someone could widened his eyes so much without them dropping out. He almost thought it was funny but with everything that happened…

"Ok, Ok! Announce me after you save the world! Bye!" Activating he heli-jet, the red eyed teen took off in the sky as Dojo came out from under Clay's hat.

"Okay! With that being said, everyone embark on Dojo Express! Next destination China, Xiaolin Temple!"


	16. Plans and Emotions

**Re-edited: January 14th, 2012**

**Plans and Emotions**

The purple haired woman stared frowning at the wall in front of her pondering her next move against the xiaolin. By now, all the demons she sent to take them out were destroyed, but that wasn't a problem. The beautiful goddess merely wanted to see the level of power the young dragons possessed and she had to admit, they weren't as weak as she first thought. Hannibal was right about them, not that she would say it aloud. He was right that those puny mortals could be considered threats, but that only added some more excitement.

Disha has never truly liked to fight with someone unworthy. She loved a challenge, the feeling of superiority when she crushed her enemies, the pleading and the fear in their eyes seeing their own end. It was such a pleasure to have the world at your feet back then, when the human race was getting out of mud and it worshiped everyone older than it.

A sighed escaped her red lips, as the only solution played not stop in her head. She had to make a move and with the Infinite Void Rubies, she will finally be able to use her full strength in a fight.

A cloud of doubt covered her mind, as she remembered her general mates. She should first wait and release them from their prison, but that would take such a long time. Who knows where the objects holding their power were hidden, and what 'security system' the ancients used to protect them. Even thought it seemed easy, the seal to her bracelets was hard to break, and it took a lot out of her and _that_ was a _medium_ level seal.

The decision taken, the goddess closed her eyes summoning with a snap of her fingers her favorite quartette. The four teenage looking warriors appeared in a second behind her, looking frighten at the usual upcoming punishment. Her lips curled in a smile at their loyalty, and she turned around to face them.

Seeing their master in a good mood was rare. However, seeing their master smiling and not a cruel mischief smile but a genuine one…well that was something you could wait a life and not get. The four teens looked taken aback by the sudden change, but could only stare back at her.

"Glad you are not badly injured. I will need you soon so be prepared for an upcoming battle."

The snow white haired boy was at loss of words. After some awkward minutes, Kayan finally snapped out of his trance and regained his voice. "So…no scolding, no punishment, no anything?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I am not your mother! I am your master." Her voice suddenly took a serious tone. "If I was angry at you, you would have dropped dead from the first failure. You did what I wanted so I see no reason to get rid of you."

They all nodded and with a nervous glance, Lira looked at Disha. "Um…if you don't mind Master, with whom are we going to battle?"

"Why, with the xiaolins, my dear! Isn't that obvious?"

"Only you? Aren't we going to release the other gods first my lady?" Inquired the raven haired boy. Toja flinched at the murderous glare the woman gave him. "I mean…not that y-you wouldn't -"

"It's a dignity and honor thing. I will crush those scums so Master will be able take over this pitiful realm without a care. He will finally see my contribution…And I will of course take care personally of his beloved and treacherous daughter." She smirked evilly at the last part and the others in the chamber couldn't suppress a shudder.

"You mean Lady Wuya?" Asked innocently Aria. "Is she still alive?"

"Of course! She ran away with the first occasion!" In the teens' eyes, Disha looked like a little girl huffing and folding her arms over her chest, so they had to use all their forbearance to not crack right in front of her. God help them if they did! Well, one bent on helping people, not destroy them.

"Oh! Finally, you take the matter in your hands Disha! Took you a while to realize that!" Yelled Hannibal from the coffin he was sitting on.

"Don't push your luck, Bean!" Her response was a smirk from the tiny sized demon and they both remained to glance at each other.

**-(-)-**

"You said your job was done! How come you're still hanging around?" For the tenth time in that hour Kimiko shouted aloud at the heylin witch making her cover her ears in pain and annoyance.

"For the last time…_Ask Chase_! I have little to no idea of his intentions!" Wuya scowled back at her holding her hands on her hips after getting up from lying down on the grass. She was ready to pounce at her when Chase by some miracle decided to come up to them.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Tell this annoying brat why we are staying here?" Yelled the witch in his face.

Chase smirked and responded holding back a chuckle. "Which one?"

With the glares receiving the immortal rolled his eyes. "Are you planning on dying Wuya? Not that I care but you have my permission to leave anyway! At least Lady Disha will get rid of you for me." Wuya silently growled, closing her neon green eyes. "Correct! This won't be over until she is gone for good! Kimiko…"

"Huh!"

"Your teammates are waiting on the training grounds!" Nodding, the raven-haired girl walked past Chase glancing over her shoulder to Wuya who was staring at the ground.

After she left, the two of them remained in silence until Wuya spoke. "You know what? I blame you." Chase arched an eyebrow at her childish attitude and said back.

"You were the one who was looking forward to release her in the first place."

"You were the one who gave me the book that told me _how_ to release her."

"Well you were the one who _did_ release her!"

"I – ugh…But you _did_ like the idea." Wuya huffed in addition of her lame answer and turned away from the man.

"I like the idea because I thought you knew what you were doing. For the first time - and I can't believe I'm saying it - I did trusted you." By now, the red headed woman's eyes were as big as plates. Chase looked seriously in her eyes and they both stood there still.

"You r-really thought…I mean…Y-You did believe in me? In _me_?"

"That doesn't mean it's something going on between us! And I'm death serious!"

A blush crept to the witch's cheeks and she quickly broke eye contact saying in an obvious tone. "Of course there isn't! Our relationship is strictly professional! No emotions, only businesses!" After getting control of herself, she finally looked to him.

"Good! Now don't do anything stupid!" Chase turned to leave as Wuya answered him offended.

"What do you take me from? A child?"

Chase sighed and mumbled to himself. "Sometimes, I really do!"

**-(-)-**

"Lightning Ray!"

The blue energy shot through the air at an amazing speed toward its target who decided to defend himself with an attack of his own. The ice beam created was sent forward to meet with the bolt resulting in a big clash of power. The dust made a good cover for both fighters as they leaped inside of it beginning a hand to hand combat..

Omi attacked with a roundhouse kick that Rai easily dodged, making him counterattack with a low sweep kick. Omi saw it coming and back flipped immediately blocking a kick at his chest in midair. Landing in a crouch the bald monk surveyed the area but couldn't get a glimpse of his opponent. Omi closed his eyes concentrating on Raimundo's chi energy so he could find his location in the dark cloud of smoke. Snapping his eyes open, Omi used several back hand springs as a wind blast hit the ground he has been sitting on.

"Going by elements then." Omi brought his hand forward and caught in his fist a fluid rope of water.

"Nice!" Raimundo stood in front of him also holding a whip of wind. The wind dragon twirled the whip in a circle then swiftly threw it at Omi who jumped in the air while also tossing the water whip down at his rival.

The green eyed teen quickly formed a wind blade in his other hand and hurled it at the lash then spinning his whip around like a lasso he brought it down to Omi. The bald boy smirked and created a dome around him that took the blow. The dome of water fast turned at his command in four ice lances that shot forward at Raimundo.

"I am more powerful than you Raimundo! You will never be able to defeat the best of the dragons!"

The other boy rolled his eyes and let the wind whip disintegrate while bringing his hands above his head. Raimundo tossed the two lightning blast forming in his hands toward the four ice spears. The smoke cleared from the second collision, letting the two boys to inspect the damage their fight created.

"I think that's enough young ones."

"That's not fair! I didn't see anything!"

Master Fung gave Dojo a look that shut up the dragon right away then said turning to his students. "You may take a break now!"

Bowing to their master, the two boys ran inside the temple waiting for the other members of their team to come back from training. In the meantime, Kimiko was walking side by side with the dragon of the earth and after she caught sight of them the girl elbowed Clay and said grinning.

"Looks like they didn't kill each other."

Clay laughed. "At least for now."

The rest of the day was spent relaxing or in Kimiko's case trying not to argue despite the urge to do so. The showdown was still a fresh subject in her mind and even thought Chase was just trying to help Rai, she couldn't help being mad at him.

So here she was watching the sunset from the top of a tree nearby the temple. Kimiko leaned on the trunk bringing her legs to her chest while folding her arms around them. She felt the wind playing with her long untied raven hair as a chill ran down her back making her tighten the grip she held over her legs.

Her thoughts drifted from Chase to a well known dragon of wind that caused an unknown warm to spread through her sudden numb limbs. A smile crept on her pink lips as an image of him smiling at her flashed in her mind. She knew she was falling for the Brazilian and she didn't deny it anymore.

That week, Kimiko actually has given some deep thinking to her relationship with Raimundo _every_ night. She began to analyze the way she was acting around him and realized that every time she saw him made her smile, it made her feel happy he was there.

Heck, she was starting to sound so cheesy! That was left behind as a question that vanished her smile appeared. Should she tell him?

_Of course not!_

That's right! She couldn't, not yet! At least, not until this whole mess was solved. She couldn't afford to bring other pressure to him beside his leader position. She would wait and then spill everything…_Who am I kidding? I won't have the guts to say anything! And since when do girls have to do the first step? Doesn't that sound more mannish?_

The blue eyed girl sighed turning her gaze back to the sun who has already disappeared behind the summits. Right away something in the distance caught her eye, something flying and approaching very fast.

Without a second glance, Kimiko was already down and speeding to the temple to alert her friends , Chase and Wuya of their new guests. Quickly she pulled her hair in a ponytail before looking over her shoulder, making out shadows with crimson eyes looming through the trees.

_So she finally decided to make a move, eh?_

**-(-)-**

"Come on! We've gotta move!" Shouted an angry Kimiko grabbing her swords.

In the next second, Chase and Wuya who wore sober expressions outside greeted her. The three boys came running after her and together they all went toward the temple entrance. The group didn't get too far as a scorpion came out of the ground causing them to split up and therefore lose sight of each other in all that ruckus.

Bu through the dust they each could define the shadow of the demons coming towards them ready to attack. The dragons and the two heylins dropped into a battle stance prepared to face the enemies.


	17. Fights and Rewards

**Re-edited: January 14th, 2012**

**Fights and Rewards**

Omi shielded his eyes with his hand and squinted them from the debris, dropping in a battle stance before something sent him flying forward. A small yelp escaped from his throat while trying to turn his body in the air to land in a crouch. The small monk made out a feminine silhouette through the dust holding a staff ending with a curved blade.

A soft voice that Omi very much recognized spoke. "I hope I am not bothering you too much right now. I don't like standing in other's way but…"

"Oh…You don't need to give me explanations." Replied the monk innocently remembering her double personality. "I know why you're here, so let's just get to it."

With the smoke starting to clear, Omi saw Aria nodding and leaped at him with the sickle above her head. In a swift arc, she brought it down right on the spot Omi was a minute ago before he dodged by rolling forward. Getting to his feet behind her, the monk attacked with a roundhouse kick aimed at her side but the girl simply blocked it with the staff.

Aria jumped over him and fetched the blade at Omi's feet who caught by surprised barely had time to jump out of the way. He evaded the blow by hand springing forward before stopping with a slid and locking his determined eyes into her innocent ones.

"This shall end with my triumph!"

The girl chuckled lightly. "You're so funny! Not to mention adorable!"

Aria jumped in the air and gracefully spin, her black dress waving around her. The blade of the sickle shone a yellowish color and in an instant, it was coming straight for Omi.

"Piece of cake! Wudai Neptune Water!" A beam of water shot from his outstretched hand and met the glowing blade. The shadow of a frown took over the young girl's face before she pulled back, jumped over the column of water and speeding toward her target.

"Spear of Barun!"

A clang was heard as the two weapons collided. Without hesitating for a second, Aria brought her knee forward, hitting the monk in the gut and sending him stumbling backwards. Omi clutched his throbbing stomach before he saw on the ground the scary shadow of something ready to slice him.

His heart was racing at an amazing speed as he leaned his head forward avoiding by inches the deadly blade. However, Aria wasn't done. She quickly dug lightly the tip of the scythe in the ground before pulling it sheer towards Omi's exposed neck.

The monk desperately gripped the spear in his hand bringing it toward the deadly sickle. Sparkles flew in the air as the blades rammed and Omi put all his force into holding the spear in place.

"I said I won't lose!"

The words escaped Omi's mouth through greeted teeth even as Aria didn't even flinched from the strength he began to push her with. With a yell, the small boy threw the sickle out of her hand while at the same time shoving his heel in her chin.

The blow flung Aria away as Omi jumped in the air, his hands above his head. "Frozen Storm! Spear of Barun!" Tossing the spear in a fluid vertical arc, the young dragon of water released a blizzard of snow and ice that engulfed both of the fighters.

**-(-)-**

Meanwhile, Lira was swinging her katana at a startling speed and was quite surprised to see Kimiko actually keeping up with her fast movements. Kimiko grinned at her annoyed face and started being the one in the offensive, bringing down her swords with such a force that the girl had to retreat.

"Ha…what's the matter kitty? Can't keep up with a puny mortal?" Taunted Kimiko watching amused as anger boiled in her opponent.

Lira hissed in anger and held the katana forward with both hands. In an instant, she was behind Kimiko who on full alert turned around in time to stop the sharp blade from piercing her flesh. Using her other sword, the raven-haired girl aimed for her side and missed as the tigress gracefully jumped backwards.

"You're so toast girl!"

Kimiko smirked and leaped at her opponent with Lira doing the same. The two girls met halfway, beginning a swift and dangerous dance of attacks and parries. Both of them looked only in the other eyes determined to see themselves victorious. The girls parted away after some good minutes of spares to catch their breaths.

_This is so annoying!_ Lira thought over and over again in her head. _She can see through my attacks and easily parry them. I have to finish this soon or I'll run out of energy. Damn her!_

The red haired tigress straightened up, bringing the blade horizontally in front of her. The silver metal started glowing red and her green eyes took a red hint too. Lira lifted the katana above and fast sliced the air sending a wave of demonic energy toward Kimiko.

The girl's eyes widened but she held her grounds and screamed smiling. "Swords of Aruna!"

The sharp edges turned into an aglow substance radiating intense heat all around them. Kimiko crossed the swords in front of her, feeling the warmth sweeping through her body and giving her power and confidence.

The red wave hit into the two crossed swords and dispersed in the next second. Lira didn't wait an invitation to shove her glowing blade toward Kimiko's, throwing it with precision but being fend off every time.

The sudden coolness Kimiko felt before vanished as Lira's claws cut through the skin of her left arm leaving behind four deep cuts and the blood oozing on her uniform. Cursing for letting her guard down so easily, the raven-haired girl casted the hot blade forward missing Lira by inches. She flipped backwards when Lira came toward her with several deathly swings that she luckily managed to avoid.

Kimiko took a breath and frowned, fixing her ocean blue eyes on the demon. "Ok, I'm done playing nice! Lava Roar!"

Swiftly, Kimiko threw her hands forward as the ground beneath her cracked revealing a pool of hot, molted lava. The mass of burning liquid shot toward Lira who gave a yelp while pointlessly trying to avoid it by jumping or flipping out of the way. In the end the lava settled around her trapping the red haired demon inside a circle.

Kimiko sighed in relief for finally being able to catch her opponent and took a stance holding the two swords in front of her. "I'll end this now! Swords of Aruna Lava!" Gracefully, she swung the heated blades around her and at the same time the river of lava copied her moves by enclosing around a freaked out Lira.

The tigress stopped when seeing she couldn't get out and sighed holding her head high. "Okay! You've got me girl!"

**-(-)-**

The naginata struck the ground creating a small dent in the pavement before fast being twirled around and aimed at Raimundo's head. The wind dragon leaned backwards letting the wooden staff pass his nose by mere inches then came back by sliding down with a seep kick at his opponent.

Kayan dodged jumping back. He held his naginata at his side while effortlessly avoiding Raimundo's attacks. Since their last fight he had to admit, the kid has gotten faster but he could still take him head on.

Remembering the far wall behind him and the fact he was evading the attacks by walking backwards, Kayan brought his weapon down intending on striking at Rai's legs. The green eyed boy smirked and flipped backward just as a rock bolder came hurling toward them.

Kayan gasped and quickly used the staff to jump out of the way but…

"Razor Roots!"

…fast approaching roots he saw in the corner of his eye and had no time to dodge them. He was preparing to be hit before he touched the ground when a roar rung in his ears and something grabbed him by the collar.

"Watch your back buddy!"

Looking up, the white eyed demon saw Toja holding him with a hand while slicing the roots with his dadao. Kayan nodded and took his stance beside his companion. On the other side were Rai and Clay ready for the next move.

"Yo boss! What if we get serious?"

Kayan pondered the idea. Unlike Toja, he didn't show his true form since they began battling the xiaolin monks, but Toja _was_ defeated by the big guy. Kayan knew he was better than his friend was but he still doubted they would win. Those xiaolin warriors proved to be worthy opponents indeed.

As calculated as he was, Kayan wanted to finish soon so with a nod the two demons let the energy run through their veins increasing their abilities and strength.

Toja's hair grew until it covered his whole body. His claws and fangs sharpened and his ears arched. Beside him, Kayan's feet formed a scaly white tail, while his hands transformed into claws, his teeth sharpened and his white eyes turned a bloodshot red.

Both demons pounced at the same time at the boys who in the last moment returned back to earth and dodged the hits. Toja expertly flipped toward Clay dropping his blade above his head. Clay formed a dome of rocks around him before throwing them at the monkey and making him put a distance between them.

Glancing at Toja, Clay saw behind him the fight between Rai and Kayan realizing the two demons only wanted to break their teamwork. The cowboy gritted his teeth, leaping at his opponent and hoping Rai could handle the snake.

Meanwhile, Kayan was undulating and bending over Raimundo's attacks, not giving the wind dragon a chance to hit him. With a hiss, the serpent pounced at him shoving his claws forward at the teen. He missed each time, but that was only a distraction as he brought his tail upward and ready to strike.

"Deadly Blades Wind!"

Crossing his arms, Rai released two sharp wind edges hitting the snake's tail and earning a hiss of pain from him. Quickly, he jumped in the air and came down with a flying kick straight at his chest, sending his foe in the temple wall.

Looking on the other side, he saw Clay using the Gauntlets of Mahin, throwing the whole nature on Toja's head. The blast threw the demon on top of Kayan as he was trying to get up. Smirking, Rai grabbed the bow resting on his back and aimed it at their enemies.

"Bow of Iraja!" blue sparks engulfed his hand and the bow creating a lightning arrow ready to be slang.

"Go for it partner!"

Raimundo nodded and let go of the arrow, the force almost throwing him off his feet. The raw energy flew in the air and exploded went it made contact with the target. The two shielded their eyes as dust and debris were tossed everywhere by the blast.

"Dude, I missed!"

"What are talking about Rai? That was pretty darn on the spot."

"Maybe but I need to practice my aim a little more. Let's find the others."

Right away, Omi and Kimiko came running toward them. From the looks of it they weren't that injured except from Kimiko who had a cloth around her arm and seemed like it kept bleeding. "Girl are you ok?"

"No sweat Rai! Let's go-"

"After me?"

The four warriors took a battle stance turning around to the source of the voice that was no one other than Lady Disha. She kept her hands over her chest, her wings well placed behind her back and a devilish smile on her face. "I see you've gotten good with those weapons."

"No kidding." Replied Rai clenching his fist around the bow. "And you can rest assure they're going to send you back from where you came from."

"Hmm…Big words from an insignificant pipsqueak like you. Can ah join the fight Disha?" Hannibal asked almost bouncing on her shoulder.

"No, no…" Answered the goddess waving her hand in the air. "I can very well - ahh!"

The spear came without warning cutting through her arm and tossing her golden bracelet in the air. Looking around, everyone saw Chase in his reptilian formed standing near a slightly damaged Wuya.

Disha's face darkened. She could care less for her wound, it healed in two seconds anyway. What she cared for was the bracelet. Without both of them she returned at her initial weakened state.

"Hannibal! I changed my mind!" Her growl snapped him out of the shock and he quickly jumped in front of Chase while taking his bigger form.

"Don't stand there, get the bracelet you brats!" yelled Wuya.

A purple giant snake towered above them just as they turned to get the object. It roared and hissed with balls of purple fire that looked to eat through their shields leaving them no alternative than to keep dodging.

"Ok guys! Who's in the mood of challenging a god?" Asked Raimundo like it was only a funny game.

"You tell us! You're the leader!" Snapped Omi blocking a ball with a water shield before throwing some icicles toward Disha who easily deflected them with her wing.

"Fine! Clay? Are you up to it man?"

The blonde looked at him confused. "Aren't you going to go?"

"Kimiko is injured, Omi is exhausted-"

"I'm not exhausted!"

"-and that last shot left me tired too. Come on Clay!" He pleaded again turning to the cowboy.

"Who ev' said I refused? Besides, I think I might have a plan." He smiled at him and sprinted toward the bracelet. "Just cover me!"

Kimiko threw a fire lash destroying the snakes that tried to attack Clay while Omi repelled the balls with water shots. Raimundo used the bow to get rid of other demons that started coming toward them when Wuya flipped over to his side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chase is busy with Hannibal. I didn't want to interrupt their reunion." She answered punching a thing in the chin with a green blast. "You know…this would have happened more often if you stayed with me."

Rai froze for a second at the thought of that time but shook it off by sending a wind gust that taught another thing how to fly. "Sorry but figured it wasn't my place!"

"Hmph!"

**-(-)-**

Disha reached to grab the bracelet but met at the same time another hand touching it. The golden bracelet suddenly glowed and she looked up, her red eyes narrowed to see a determined pair of blue ones.

"Goddess lady, I challenge you at an Unknown Showdown. The first to fall to the ground loses."

Disha gazed at him blankly before her face broke in a grin at the idea of a new challenge. "Fine. Just make it a good provocation."

The same darkness surrounded the area as the reality began to shift and change. A gleaming transparent barrier surrounded a pit of where hundreds of pillars rose from the ground. With a rumble, the earth started to fall like in an hourglass slowly taking along the lower pillars.

Clay and Disha were sitting on the medium high columns opposite of each other staring intently at the unexpected choice of battlefield. Narrowing her eyes, Disha flapped her wings sending blades-like feathers toward Clay. With a yelp, the boy jumped on another pile watching as the feathers destroyed the rocky top.

Taking a serious look the earth dragon began by throwing some stones at her. Disha got rid of them by simply waving her hand but when the dust cleaned, she didn't saw Clay anywhere.

"Razor Roots!"

From all over the pillars, roots and vines started popping out immobilizing the purple haired woman. Disha looked behind her seeing the boy standing on top of a pile smirking. She grinned mischievously, somewhat impressed by his speed and clear mind, but she still could do better.

Her hands glowed the same purple aura and cut through her bindings, using her wings to fly on a higher column. As the ground continued to sink, Clay had to jump up on the pillars so he won't fall and thus lose the showdown and disappoint his friends.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw the purple snake coming toward him and leaped behind letting the serpent have a taste of stone. With a battle cry, he jumped again when the snake turned to him and punched it in the head, making it dissolve in a mist.

"I really hate beating girls, but ya don't give me a choice ma'am! Wudai Crater Earth!"

Stone instantly covered his hands like gloves as he punched the pillars tossing an avalanche of rocks at Disha. The goddess avoided effortlessly, occasionally using a shield to stop smaller rocks.

Clay smiled muttering. "I'm not over yet. Wudai Nature Wood!"

From each column around him came a root at his command and gathering all of them in his fist Clay pulled collapsing them and trapping Disha inside the blow.

On the sidelines, the other three monks watched amazed the power Clay just shown.

"That's incredible! Win Clay!" Screamed Omi excited.

"Come on dude! You're the man!"

"Yeah Clay! Kick her divine butt!"

With his friends cheering on him, Clay looked more determined to win. Remembering about the submerging ground, the blond teen leaped higher on a pillar from which he could see when Disha would come out. For a moment he really believed he caught her in that avalanche but it would have been too easy with such a strong opponent.

Her attack came with no warning. Ten tentacles hurled the amount of earth away before lashing at the stunned dragon. Clay was taken aback for a second before the collision with the hard stone of the columns brought his mind back on the race. Sliding to a stop, he regained his balance and saw Disha throwing another tentacle at him.

"You did impress me dragon. What do you say if we stop here and I'll spare you?"

Clay almost dropped his guard and let the tentacle hit him hearing the ridiculous request. "Sorry to disappoint you Lady, but I have friends that are counting on me." He said jumping on another column as the one he was standing on collapse.

_Darn it! I have to get closer!_

Taking a breath, Clay leaped forward punching and ripping to shreds whatever Disha threw at him. When they were a few pillars apart, the goddess touched her other bracelet making it glow and directed her left hand toward him. A dark orb formed and when she threw it it split in hundreds of purple rays.

Clay counterattacked by sending flying rocks toward her giving him enough time to get closer. "Time to end this. Gauntlets of Mahin Wood!"

The earth dragon jumped at Disha aiming the extended sharp claws of the gauntlets straight at her side. Now with both on the same pillar, the two of them started a hand to hand fight. Whoever would fall would lose.

Disha ducked all his strikes and hit with some of her magic until an idea crossed her mind. "Want to raise the ante?"

Clay jumped backwards and Disha took that as her cue to continue. "If I win you will give me all your legendary weapons, but if I lose I will let myself be sealed away. Deal?"

He thought for a moment before averting his gaze to his friends. Their shrugged and he knew they were letting him decide what to do. The thing was he wasn't too sure if he could beat her…"You got yerself a deal!" …but he had to try.

The woman grinned, her red eyes flashing and tossed her arm down as a sword appeared in her hand. She pointed the tip of the sword at him and quickly began a barrage of swings and blows. Clay was completely thrown off. Her speed was higher than his was and he couldn't block every swing of her.

They both departed and jump on another pillar. By now, Clay had quite a collection of cuts and bruises and he was using the break to catch his breath. Opposite of him, Disha looked fresh and was eager to start again.

This time however, Clay pounced first trapping her sword with his right gauntlet's claws and striking with his left one. Disha blocked it by grabbing his left wrist but the blond shove his knee in her guts and got it free. With a yell, he attacked again and was thrown backwards by the force of her protective shield.

The sword fell off the edge and gritting his teeth, Clay gathered his remaining chi for a final attack. At that rate, he needed to finish the showdown soon or he would get overwhelmed by Disha's power and get sent into oblivion with the whole world.

"It's useless!"

"Not for me! Cry of the forest!"

From all around them trees and weeds started to grow at an amazing rate, their roots sometimes too big for a single pillar to support them. In less than a minute the whole area was a thick forest with no way of seeing or hearing anything from the outside.

Disha stopped sightseeing when the nature around her began a sudden attack. She didn't know how to protect herself as the blows came from everywhere at the same time. Even her shield was broken to pieces by so many hits. Her bracelet couldn't help her either because it wasn't at full power without the other one after all.

_This must really take a lot out of him! But I can't keep up with it if I don't have my whole powers. Heh…In my state I can't last long._

Smiling, Disha stopped resisting and held her hands up. "Fine, Dragon of the Earth! I give up!" The light surrounded the area and everything returned to the temple.

Clay gasped at her. "Why did ya give up?"

"Even thought you may not believe it you still surpassed me there, boy!" She flipped her straight hair and continued as his teammates ran to them. "Just so you know. Next time I won't let that happen and trust me, there _will_ be a next time." With that she left to where Wuya and Chase were.

While the monks cheered their friend's victory, the evildoers stayed a little further. Even thought she was defeated, the beautiful goddess still held her head high. She was prepared to respect her part of the deal even if it meant to go back in the eternal void of darkness, because the world would soon be doomed anyway and she would return.

In case her initial plan failed, Disha was smart enough to think of a backup plan to assure the Master's comeback.

"Maybe you were never meant to rule over this world." Said Wuya grinning at her. "This is my territory after all. No one's supposed to rule it beside me."

The purple haired woman shrugged and turned to left as a smile that said 'you have no idea what's next' curled her lips. Chase soon fallowed them seeing no reason to stay as the rivalry between the two sides came back and Hannibal was nowhere to be seen.

Back to the monks, Clay and Omi left to find Master Fung and Master Monk Guan leaving Kimiko and Raimundo to go alone to the infirmary, to treat her arm. As they walked, Kimiko's thought wandered back if she would tell or wait a little longer. Her head started to spin and she could feel a headache coming from thinking too much or maybe from blood loss.

Seeing her imbalance, Rai grabbed her waist putting her arm behind his neck and helped her walk. Kimiko didn't seem to notice as she was too absorbed in her own thoughts, but felt a little better. When they got at the infirmary, Rai laid her on a bed and untied the cloth around her arm.

When Kimiko got back to reality, she noticed Rai finishing bandaging her arm. "Thank you!" It was more of a whisper but he caught it and smiled warmly.

"No prob! Any other wound?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Beside small cuts and some nasty bruises. I'm fine! What about you?"

Rai waved his hand nonchalantly and answered. "Nah! Just need to sleep for a week."

She nodded turning her gaze to her shoes. "Um…Rai? Can I tell you something?" His smile disappeared and Kimiko feared if she did something wrong.

"Well…I actually wanted to tell you something too, Kimi!"

"Oh, then say it! I don't mind!"

Rai looked down rubbing his neck nervously. He tried coming with a good way to say it but the inspiration looked as if it missed him today. "I-I've been giving it a lot of thought lately, and um…I wanted to tell you that…" He paused taking a breath to calm himself.

Kimiko wondered what could make him so nervous, but then again she herself would do that when telling him…_Oh,_ _Kimiko!…You're so stupid sometimes!_ Her heartbeat sped up bringing a red blush to her cheeks. Beside her Rai was still babbling and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

Kimiko chuckled punching him in the shoulder with her good arm. "I do too, baka!" At his confusion she leaned forward until their faces were inches apart.

"You do what?" He managed to stutter having been surprised by their sudden closeness.

"This!" She always wanted it! She always wanted to know how it was to kiss him! And now, by sheer luck without even saying what she planned to say before, it happened.

She curled her arms around his neck, digging her fingers in his messy hair as he pulled her closer to his body, holding his arms around her thin waist. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart only looking into each other's eyes. He smiled at her and Kimiko rested her head on his chest counting his heartbeats.

After a few more minutes, Rai finally broke the silence between them. "Kimi?"

"Hm?"

"What does 'baka' mean?"

"Nothing important!" She looked up into his forest green eyes. "Don't bother with it."

He grinned at her caressing her back. "Fine…I'll look on the internet."

**-(-)-**

The next day, the four teens slept to noon as Master Fung decided to let them have a day off. Master Monk Guan left to his temple because he still had a duty as the temple master to accomplish and the things became quiet again.

Clay already found out about Rai and Kim and he also told them about how obvious it was that they liked each other from the beginning. Omi didn't understand at all what they were talking about so the three monks had a hard time explaining the clueless boy about love and relationships.

"Very well! I think I understand this 'love'. What I don't understand…" Groans around him. "…is how it happens!" Clay sighed while Rai slapped his forehead.

"Omi, it isn't with a reason…it just happens. Can we now get over this please?"

"Of course Kimiko!" Ending the discussion, the four teens turned back to eat when Dojo came running in the kitchen in a scary good mood.

"Guys, I have good news!"

"What? You get to trim Master Fung's toenails?" Asked Raimundo earning snickers from the others.

"Hey, I wouldn't talk like that with your dragon guardian!" They all stopped watching the green reptile confused. Right then Master Fung entered the kitchen and they all turned to him.

"Just as Dojo said young monk, he will be your dragon guardian from now on."

Omi jumped up asking hurt. "What about us? Don't we get a guardian?"

"Omi of course you will…when you rise to Shoku level." The boy frown and Rai _had_ to grin behind him.

Clay looked at their master questioning. "Why is Dojo Rai's guardian?"

The dragon felt the spotlight on him and he jumped on the table. "You all know I spent my life with Dashi for no apparent reason, which is why he thought about all this guardian thingy. I am a fire type dragon and fire and wind are complementary. That means they make each other strong, that's why a wind guardian is meant for a fire dragon or a water guardian is for an earth dragon. Did you understand?"

The monks nodded slowly. "So how's going to be from now on?" asked Rai.

"Well, it means I'll have a duty to take care of you kiddo."

"Wasn't the other way around until now?"

"Oh haha…"

Master Fung cleared his throat gaining his students' attention. "Now that everything is over, you should all know that tomorrow we'll resume training early in the morning and I don't want some of you to get distracted with other things during the night." He narrowed his eyes at Raimundo and Kimiko who smiled sheepishly and turned on his heels with a last "Have a god day".

"Was it _that_ obvious?" Asked the raven haired girl blushing.

Dojo raised his eyebrow. "You have nooo idea!" He laughed.


	18. Epilogue: Preparations

**Re-edited: January 14th, 2012**

**Epilogue – Preparations**

It was a dark night with a full moon shining. A gentle wind was blowing across the forest making the leaves dance slowly. Far away, a wolf was howling when a cloud covered the sky and the moon and everything fell in darkness. No footsteps could be heard in the woods. The animals seemed to hide at the sudden change of the atmosphere, waiting for the dark aura to disappear.

On a hill a man was standing watching a house. He seemed to be in thoughts as his reptilian yellow eyes were narrowed and a frown stood on his beautiful always young face. The house he was watching was dark, no lights were on, but the window was opened letting the wind bring in the room the smell of the forest. Through it the man saw a girl sleeping on a mat put on the floor. She was covered with a blanket and was rolling in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare.

The man touched the head of a tiger that was standing beside him. The big feline closed his eyes as his master scratched him behind the ears, purring slightly. The young man snapped his fingers and a panther, a lion, a cheetah and a lioness came from the trees and stopped behind him waiting for orders.

"Get ready."

At his command the tiger opened his eyes and made his way towards the house while the other felines ran in the forest from where they came. Now, the man was standing alone watching the first phase of his plan starting. He grinned evilly at the thought of his new scheme and the fact that the monks had no chance to it. Still they were smart and powerful, but it is said that she had never failed a mission before.

That is something only he could tell…

**-(-)-**

A lonely figure leaned forward to see the events taking place beneath him. The cloud covering the moon casted a shadow over him that covered his entire body. The only details about him could be described as glowing yellow eyes and a pair of huge jet black wings. His posture imposed power and respect and his eyes an eerie feeling of death.

"This time is very interesting and fun to watch. I'd better not blow up my existence…yet!" the grin showed his white teeth and fangs as the moon recovered her place on the sky. "But I need to recover my strengths first! I'm too weak to do anything."


End file.
